Critical of your Love
by Nagareboshi Star
Summary: A simple misunderstanding led to the break of their relationship. Now, after five years, he returns, just to turn her life upside down once again. But will they fall for each other again? Will she tell him her secret? Or is it over for once and all times.
1. And our eyes meet anew

**Konbonn wa Mina-san. I've finally got summer holidays! So yeah, I'm (type of) free for the next three months! And I have already started quite a few fanfictions, however, not posted them yet. I'm still thinking about one or two, but I was quite curious about the idea I had for this one. So I'm writing this one. Tenshi no Gakkou will also continue soon, and hopefully Chronicles of Arukas as well! I nearly lost track of that one! **

**So yeah, I hope you people like my new Idea! Enjoy! And don't forget to review at the end :D**

**Oh, by the way, I am not adding a disclaimer, because this is and it's obvious I don't own the actual animes and so on that I write stories about O.o If I WERE Masashi Kishimoto I wouldn't be here writing these but rather continuing the Manga. **

* * *

_The rain thundered down in a rage, blurring his view as he stood opposite of her. He was breathing heavily, he was soaked, freezing, but he didn't care. Neither did the people walking by with their umbrellas disturb him. He only had his eyes focused on her._

"_I guess that's the last time then…" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear._

_Her soft eyes gazed towards the ground, "Indeed, Sasuke-kun, it's over." And with that she closed the space that was between them, just to turn around and walk off._

* * *

_**Critical of your Love**_

* * *

_And I was alright, I was fine…_

_Until the day you walked back into my life…_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: And our eyes meet anew**_

She shuffled through the cupboards, growling in slight annoyance.

"Imai-chan!" She called through the sterilised room, tapping her feet ever so lightly.

A small 'yes?' came from a room somewhere around the corner.

"Where have the new packets of gloves gone?" The pink haired woman left the room and rumbled through a newly arrived carton box.

"Aren't they in the cupboard, Sakura-chan?"

"Nope!" She stood near the entrance, watching how a young lady with her poodle entered the veterinary.

"Good morning!" Imai called as she left the side room and smiled at their new client. She turned on her heel and gave Sakura a packet of gloves, "Sorry, The other box is still packed, I've had no time to open it yet."

Sakura sighed, nodding, and walking back into the operation room, where she crammed about, then finally returned into the check-up room.

"Enter please." The lady with her poodle entered, keeping her head high.

_Oh gosh, Mrs. Posh are we?_ The woman thought, turning around, "So, what does our little friend have that needs my inspection?"

"Normal Vaccinations." Was all the lady answered.

Sakura nodded, her white overall flapped slightly in the wind of the open window. She went around the inspection table, lifted the dog and placed him delicately on the cold metal.

"Hey sweetie, lets check you through." Only five seconds after she had spoken these words, her mobile rang, vibrating in her pocket.

She grabbed it, groaning, checked the screen and then dabbed the red button, "Christ…Ino, can't you leave me alone at least at work?" She muttered and continued with her work.

After the normal check-up and asking questions about food and activeness, she prepared the injection.

Again her cell phone called for her attention.

Averting her eyes to the screen, the pressed red again, continuing with the vaccination.

"There you go sweetie." Sakura just plunged her hand into a doggy treat box, pulling it out, when the lady interrupted her doing.

"Oh, no doggy treats please. I don't want her to turn obese, she has a tournament to win." And with that the woman left the room together with her puddle.

Sakura sighed, replacing the treat and quickly recalling Ino.

"Not even work is safe from you." She took a cleaning bottle and sprayed the metal table.

"This is _important_!"

"Important enough to not wait at least 'til break in an hour?" Sakura continued with swiping the table with a piece of paper, which she flung into the bin afterwards.

"_Yes_! Now listen to this, right. I just went for a walk and thought I'd take a small detour to the newly opened Zara-"

"Ino, get to the point before you hear a beep on this end."

"Alright alright! Always in a rush, aren't we!"

"Impatience fits better."

"Alright. Anyway, when I was in that shop, and I _accidently_ looked towards the window, I saw someone."

"Wow, really? Now isn't it not every day we _see_ someone?"

"Stop kidding, you won't guess whom I saw!" Sakura could precisely picture the glint in Ino's eyes- and she knew she only had that when talking either about a new pair of shoes or clothing, her new boyfriend, or…

"Uchiha Sasuke." They both muttered at the same time.

* * *

It was 14:00 and Sakura had a three hour break before she had to return to her veterinary to continue with evening work.

"You _talked?"_

"I…was type of staring, y'know, couldn't help it, he's still such a hottie!"

"Ino!"

"Sorry…I know he's your ex and all-"

"Ino, get to the point for crying out loud!"

"Alright!" The blond answered immediately under the fierce sounding voice of her best friend, "We had a small chat, you know the usual questions you ask when you meet up with someone after long: how're you, what's life like and so. He said he has a girlfriend and that he decided to return to Japan and work here now. He didn't talk about what kinda work, nor did he mention why."

Sakura had only ingested half the information that Ino told her, her mind had frozen completely after the words 'he had a girlfriend'.

"He's…gotta girlfriend? Was she there?"

"I _so_ knew you would ask that! No, she wasn't there, sadly enough."

"Okay…alright…you didn't mention me right?"

"He _did _ask…"

"And you said…"

"That you've got your own Veterinary and earn quite well and are quite popular-"

"Ino, you know exactly what I wanna know."

"No, 'cause you didn't ask!"

"INO!"

"OKAY! Yes, I did tell him the address of your veterinary! And your working hours, I confess, I'm guilty!" She cried.

"CHRIST! Why the hell- wait, did you tell him my house address as well?!" Sakura now buckled herself and checked the watch another time.

"Nope."

"Now _that_ may save your face, Ino-chan."

"So…what are ya gonna do now?"

"Do what I wanted to do anyway- I promised I'd look after my little second cousin."

"Wow, I never knew you had cousins."

"There you see how badly you know me." She laughed sarcastically, "Did he say where he was going?"

"Dunno…maybe meeting up with Naruto or so."

"I won't go near the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant then!"

* * *

"D'you want and ice cream?" Sakura asked the small, scruffy haired boy next to her as she bent down.

The boy nodded, his large eyes glittering a deep blue.

"Alright, what flavour?" She picked him up and bought him near the ordering desk, where he chose two scoops and finally Sakura paid.

"Come on then." She grabbed his hand and they walked across the road and along the park whilst eating the refreshing meal.

It wasn't a too busy day right then, and the road was rather empty. A slight breeze caught up and danced through the leaves.

Sakura turned to one of the park seats and sat down.

_This is easy_ . She thought as she licked her ice cream and watched her second cousin taking a seat next to her. He was only a 7 year old lad, and her cousin had warned her that he was quite a naughty boy.

_What _exactly was meant by the word 'naughty' was unclear yet, for Sakura found him pleasant, sweet and quite handsome. Rather innocent even.

Maybe he just likes me, I mean I've always been good with chil-

Now was the moment she noticed what had been meant with _naughty_.

The boy had finished his ice cream and was _touching_ Sakura at a place rather private.

Her*cough*breast*coughcough*.

"Alright, listen up sweetie, that is _not _an ideal place for little kiddos like you to touch, and I better recommend you not to continue with that, otherwise you'll face true problems when you're older. We women don't forgive and forget easily, y'know." Her tone went a little low.

The boy giggled and grinned at her, so she slowly removed his hand, just to find him return it to its former position.

Perverted at such a young age…what the hell does he do at home?

"Stop it now!" She just grabbed his hand and tucked it away when she heard a chuckle from the other direction.

Her head turned instantaneously at the familiar sounding voice, being frozen to the spot.

"Long time no see, pinkie."

"Riiight…"

The man took off his sunglasses to reveal obsidian eyes, "Whatcha doing here with…?"

"My…second cousin." She explained.

_DAMN YOU, SAKURA, you could've just said "My son" and he would've gawked at you! But no, you had to ruin the chance!_

"Ah, second cousin…"

"I'm just…looking after him." The boy was firstly transfixed with Sasuke's sight, but then suddenly turned his head to Sakura and moved his other hand towards the direction where his first hand had laid.

But Sakura was faster and grabbed it, "Forget it, sweetie."

Another chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha.

"Dunno…maybe the times you said that to _me_?"

The girl bit her lower lip. She stood up, looking at Sasuke.

He wore a Hawaii shirt in dark blue with thunder bolts on it. The first few buttons were undone and showed quite a bit of his chest. Otherwise he had long, baggy combats on and a pair of trainers.

The sight alone made Sakura scream inwardly at the thoughts that re-entered her mind after so many years.

So many years now had these been buried deep within her, just like the memories, and the feelings they bought up with them. The pain had been the greatest Sakura had ever dealt with, and feeling lost in them as soon as she looked into that chamber full with them, she sealed them away, hoping it was forever.

And she had indeed hardened up those years, she turned quite strong, stubborn and very hard to turn on. Sakura had been convinced she had managed to destroy the key able to open this lock.

But all she really had needed was to stand opposite of him, face to face, and the seal melted away like ice cubes on a hot summer's day.

And she cursed him inwardly for that, she hated him like hell, and would've smacked him right in the face if her common sense hadn't held her back.

"Well, it's…a surprise to see you here…" She answered after a small silence.

Sasuke inspected her. Her rosette hair turned in funny locks near the bottom, but he still admired their fall, how they tumbled down her back and lay elegantly over her shoulders. She was still thin as well, still had the amazing body he remembered.

And the eyes.

He'd probably never forget them. Of course he had met people before with green eyes, but hers were different, were _special_. They glittered and had so many mysteries buried within them, which hungered his curiosity more and more, and made him lock his eyes with hers.

Sakura began to shudder under his emotionless and unreadable gaze. It showed so much strength and irritated her badly.

Now she hated him _even_ _more_.

"I moved." He announced, "Finally away from America."

"I thought you liked it over there."

"Not to live for, no, never had."

She frowned.

"And…now you…?"

"I own a car company. I've opened a shop around here, it's going quite well."

"How long ago is it you've been back then?" She answered in surprise.

"Quite a while. A month now. Had been in other placed before, decided to come back here just two days ago. It's nice to stand on Japanese ground again."

"I understand." She nodded, trying hard not to look surprised.

"I heard you own your own Veterinary?"

"Aha."

"And, like it?"

"You know me…of course, I love it."

"So I guess you haven't changed much over time?"

"No…nor have you…or have you?" Sakura remembered Ino's words: _He said he has a girlfriend._

"Not really, I guess." He opened his mouth, closed it however.

_He probably wanted to tell me but thought it otherwise._

"Well…anyway, I need to bring him back now." She pointed at her little second cousin, "So…I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

"Right. See ya."

"Bye."

And with that she left.

* * *

After she had turned a few corners and was well without his sight, she sighed heavily and tried to catch her breath. She felt like she had just ran a 1 km marathon, and her heart pounded like wild – reminding her of a drum.

"Who was that?" The boy next to her asked.

"Unimportant, I'll bring ya back to mamma, right?"

"But I wanna stay with you." He grinned at her.

"No chance, cutie, you needa be home."

* * *

"He didn't mention her?"

"No, I think he wanted to but he decided otherwise." Sakura took another sip of the ice cold water.

"Weird…well, how did it feel talking to him after so long?"

"_Horrible_! I…I didn't know how to act, it was all so weird, and…and…awkward. I mean, I really hate him, he had to do that! All these weird feelings have returned now and I don't know if I should listen to one side of my common sense, telling me to hug him and kiss him and all and say I've missed him damn much, or my other side which tells me to just dodge him, tell him off, tell him what he's done to me and tell him about…" She began to sob.

"Alright, calm down Saki-chan. You don't have to tell him _yet_."

"I know…but." She wiped away a tear that threatened to roll down her cheek.

"Look, if he comes to your veterinary tomorrow, then just act normal."

"Easier said than done…"

"Well…at least he didn't come today."

"Already had met now hadn't we!" She started to cry more.

"I'll see if I can get outta work tomorrow evening and go to your veterinary, so you won't face him alone at least."

"That sounds cowardice, I'm not a _coward_."

"I know you're not! And you should let him know you've changed for the better and don't need him and things have been better without him."

All that answered was another sob.

"D'you want me to come over?"

"Just give me some time alone." Then she hung up.

* * *

"Sounds pretty cool mate! You've finally got what you wanted. Life's perfect now ain't it?." The blond grinned and leaned back, hands behind his head.

"Not quite…" Sasuke stirred the small spoon in his coffee cup.

"Oy, just forget about _that_…You have a girlfriend, right?"

"Aha."

"So, what's she like. From America?"

"No. She was in America for business, is Japanese though. She's…pretty, and kind…and well yeah, in for anything really." He chuckled at the last remark.

"Sounds good."

"I guess it does." He took a sip.

"But not quite the same as…_her_, right?"

"You got it."

"So you came back because…?"

"Who knows. Anyway, away from me and back to you. How's it going?" The Uchiha now leaned his head against his hand.

"Oh, very good! I've got quite a bunch of constant patients, interesting cases as well with the daily boring one's, Hinata is fine too, before you ask. We got a kid on the way too." He gave his best friend a big grin.

"Congratulations. She still got a small florist shop?"

"Sure! You'd do best to go visit her! It's turned really pretty over the last few years."

He smirked, "Well, I'll remember it on my way later on."

"Where you going?"

"Oh…y'know…" He scratched the back of his head, slightly blushing.

"Oh, stalking your ex are we?"

"Not _stalking_….just…seeing how she's doing and all."

"_Some_-_one_ is nooosyyy."

"Shut up, Dobe! Has anything really changed here?"

"Naah, not really. Everyone's pretty much the same and all." He stopped, as his phone vibrated and rang in his pocket, "Wait a sec., mate…Moshi moshi?"

His eyebrow's rose and then fell again, and he nodded, "Alright."

He pocketed his phone again and turned to Sasuke, "Sorry Teme, seems Hinata wants something, so I better go see her." He grinned again.

"Mind if I join you? Haven't seen her in long."

"Sure!" They paid the bill after finishing their cups and made their way down the road.

* * *

Hinata returned her arms after she had hugged her best friend, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! Everything'll be alright."

"Right, the one and only man I ever- Fuck…"

"What-" Hinata turned her head and found what Sakura was staring at.

The door opened and a small bell sounded afterwards.

"Oy, Hinata-chan, I'm here and I bought Sasuke- Sakura-chan?"

She waved a hand, hiding behind Hinata.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow as he discovered the pink haired woman. She, however, avoided his gaze. She was still red in the face and tried hard to look normal and calm.

Naruto came over, hugging first his wife and placing a kiss on her lips, then hugging Sakura, "Cool, you here and…Teme…as well…"

"Don't worry, we already had the _pleasure_ yesterday."

"_Indeed_."

"So! Erm…" Naruto's eyes wandered from one person to the others, "I mean…d'you…wanna talk?"

"What reason would there be to?" Sakura threw in.

"No reason to be moody now." The raven haired man interrupted.

"I'm _not_ moody, you're just easily hurt."

"Says the drama queen."

"I am so _not _a drama queen, wimp!"

"Riiight, what an accusation."

"It's true though, men can't take pain as easily as we women can."

"And what're you trying to tell me with that?" He neared her, staring into her eyes.

"Obvious! Stop acting all cool, cockatoo hair!"

"You're just stuck, right pinkie?"

"Oh shut up! At least I had a comeback."

"And a bad one indeed."

"Do it better then numbnuts."

"You're all bitchy."

"I'm _not_ bitchy."

"No, just bitchy."

She glared at him, "What's your problem?"

"I could ask you the same."

Hinata gulped.

"Well I wasn't the one starting to make stupid comments."

"Me neither, bubblegum hair."

"You're already provoking it!"

"Provoking what, your wrath?"

"That and more!" She crossed her arms.

"Oh no, I fear the Haruno's wrath…what threat." He muttered, pocketing his hands.

"You're a dickhead!"

"Now who's provoking it now?"

Sakura was just about to take a step forwards when two arms stopped her.

"ALRIGHT Stop this!" Naruto shouted, "Barely face to face and you're bickering more than I can take! What the hell does this mean? You once _loved_-"

"Shut up!" They called in a rhythm.

"Well…you once…understood each other better than anyone else, so why this…childishness?"

"Don't ask me!" Again they talked at the same time.

"Well, do you two want a drink or something?" Hinata now interrupted.

"No thanks." They both announced.

"Uchiha stop copying me."

"Right, it's the other way round babe."

"Don't _call_ _me babe_!"

"Bitchy again? You've always been like that anyway."

"_Suddenly_? And is that the reason you got bored of me?"

"_Stop…_it…" Naruto pushed them away, "Christ…alright. Hinata-chan, how about you show Sasuke around, I'll deal with Sakura."

"I don't-"

"Please, just shut up." The blond pushed Sakura out of the shop and they both walked up the road.

* * *

"No need to treat me like a child, I'm 29, y'know." Sakura muttered.

"I know, I know. I wouldn't of thought you two would start such a fuss. What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_? I've finally found the love of my life just to get dumped by him about 5 years ago, and then _suddenly _he decided to burst into my life again! D'you know how hard that is?" She rubbed her face, trying to force back the hot tears.

"Yeah…I do…but he didn't dump you."

"True, we quit, type of equal." She rolled her eyes.

"Sakura…are you trying to tell me that…you still-"

"Leave it." She turned around, "I've gotta go look after my afternoon patients, so, see you around soon." She waved a hand and walked off.

* * *

_Now the game begins anew_

_But god knows if I can ever love you…_

* * *

**_Preview: _**

_"Where is this meant to go?" She asked, quite normal-sounding._

_"Just follow." He answered in his usual tone, leading her to an emptier space._

_They placed down the table carefully, grabbing all the necessary chairs. Just as they both were about to get the last chair, their hands met and entangled each other as they tried to grab the top of it._

_The almond eyed girl felt her heart jolt a beat, increasing in pace, and guessed Sasuke didn't feel different, as he slightly shook from the touch._

_**Five years...five years I hadn't **touched** him... **She thought, then letting go and leaving Sasuke to carry the chair to its place at the table._

* * *

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Next one will contain more arguments and memories! Oh, and please review!! If you review, then I'm sure to be fueled to write more and faster! A simple word will do ;) Thank you~**

* * *


	2. Celebrations lead to Arguments?

**Hey again =D I'm already back after a day. I've got quite a few alerts, favourites and some reviews :D Not many, but it still made me very happy xD Thank you to everyone!! And please send me more reviews, everyone! It would make me so happy :)**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention: did anyone notice soemthing when Ino and Sakura were talking with each other on the phone after she had met with Sasuke? Well, if not: Sakura has got a small secret which she kept from him ^^ It will, of course, be revealed in later chapters.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

_**Critical of your Love**_

* * *

_Now we are face to face, no escape  
and the old feelings start to crack me again_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Celebrations lead to Arguments?_**

"No, I'd prefer it if you looked in that chemistry book again to check up those rules. If my theorem is right, then-" His cell phone rang. "Excuse me." Shikamaru sighed, standing up.

He gazed at the screen, just to see it was Naruto on the other end. Pressing the green button, he answered and awaited the blond to blabber him full.

"Guess who's returned from America, mate!"

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru pocketed his spare hand and walked towards the window, leaning against it and letting the wind brush past his hair.

"EXACTLY! How cool is that?" Shikamaru smirked; he knew exactly how much Naruto hung on his best friend, "Sounds good, did he name a specific reason for his returning?"

"Y'know, just the thing with the car company and so…"

"Oh, so you believe it's not quite the _whole_ truth?"

"Yup! I bet he came back because of…well you know…"

"What did you phone for anyway? I needa get back to work."

"Alright, listen Shikamaru! Hinata and me are planning a small party because of Sasuke's returning, you in for it?"

"I guess I can't talk myself out of it…and Temari will most likely wanna go. And it's Sasuke, after all."

"I knew you wouldn't deny the offer! Good, meet you tonight at the usual place, then we can discuss it."

* * *

"Alright sweetie, this'll hurt a little, just keep still." She checked the microchip injection, then quickly stabbed it through the skin of the puppy, inserting the chip and pulling it out immediately.

"There you go!" She called, smiling, "Good boy!" She got a small apparatus, checking it over the neck region of the dog, then heard a loud 'beep' and nodded, satisfied, "If you would follow Imai-chan to the main area, she will fill in a form for you and your dog."

The man gave his thanks and walked out.

Sakura touched her forehead, turning and starting to clean the metal table, "Next!" She called, as she wiped the metal.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" She heard Ino's voice chirp.

Sakura looked up.

Ino wore a turquoise tank top and a short skirt which danced around her slim legs, of which the feet were clad in fashionable high-heels. She held a small bag on her right.

"Ino-chan, what is it now?"

"I've got pets too you know!" After Ino followed a small, light coloured Pomeranian dog.

"Chessy!" Sakura giggled, picking up the Pomeranian and cuddling it, "How're you doing, cutie, hey, how're you doing?"

"So, are you coming tomorrow evening?"

"Normal vaccinations? And coming where?"

"Yes, and to the party of course!"

"She eating well, all fine, active, behaving weird? What party?" Sakura frowned as she checked Chessy through.

"She's superb. And the celebration for Sasuke being back from America!"

Sakura just finished the injections on the small dog, patting him and giving him a treat, "Ino-chan, you know exactly what my answer to _that _is. Who's planned this? Naruto?"

"Of course. He and Hinata had the idea, and Temari offered to let the celebration take place at her restaurant. It's cool, everyone's coming. It would so not be the same without you, and I think Sasuke would like you there too." She winked.

"Ino, he's got a girlfriend, and it's _over_ between us. _Forever_. You know I don't like these big meetings-"

"Oh Sakura-chan! Don't be a spoil-sport!" Ino pouted like a young child, tiling her head.

Sakura ran her hand through Chessy's fur, "I'm busy tomorrow evening anyway." She looked towards the ground.

"What's so important?"

"Erm…I've got to go the sanctuary, I've recently found a wounded wolf, and he needs my occupation, otherwise his infection could-"

"Sakura! You know that is a lie!" The blond began to tap her fingers, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh Christ, come on, don't make me go on that party!" she begged, "I'm _so_ not in for seeing that guy, I hate him so much.

"You're _overreacting. _I mean I know this is real crap, but after all, you lo-"

"_Don't_, remind me…" The rosette haired girl hissed, taking a deep breath and placing the dog down on the floor whilst she signed a small booklet Imai-chan handed her.

"Sakura-chan…just do it, for the sake of being…_polite_, show him honour, if you don't go he'd think you're being a coward. Now you told me the other day you _weren't_ a coward, so prove it and stand to your words!"

"Ino…"

"Come on, mate! You can do it!" Ino placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders. Her bracelets clicked and rang as she moved her them.

"Ino seriously…"

"That way you can send him to the desert, standing strong! Hey, and if we invite some other guys…y'know they tend to flirt with you, we could even get Sasuke _jealous-_"

"Ino! Stop this."

But the blond simply shook Sakura's shoulders, "Show. Your. Maturity. Pal! Just _go_ to the party, you won't have any further contact with him than _that_!"

"ALRIGHT! Just stop shaking me like a cocktail!" Sakura leaned back against the sink, "I'll go, satisfied? I'll show him I don't need him nor care for him anymore…happy? Oh and that with the Wolf is true."

"That's _my_ Sakura!" Ino began to dance around, grinning all the while.

Sakura held her forehead, sighing.

_There were times __**he**__ said that…_

* * *

"Naah, Teme doesn't like flashy things. Nice and elegant will do. We'll ask everyone to come, hereby I mean Ino, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba, and others! And Sakura of course." Naruto grinned at the pineapple head.

"Whoa, wait a sec. Are you sure about Sakura?" Shikamaru checked the list.

"Of course! Why shouldn't she come?" The cobalt eyed boy frowned.

Shikamaru handed the list over to his wife, who checked it through as well, "Simply, because you _know_ what happened. It's actually the reason he _did_ go to America and didn't stay in Japan in first place. And it's the reason the girl _still_ hasn't gotten a nice ring around her ring-finger."

"Oh, don't worry about that! She said she's over him years back! She is stronger now, and she knows she doesn't need him anymore."

"I'd prefer to see her for myself to be convinced of _that_…"

"Come on, darling, you know Sakura isn't that easily turned around anymore" Temari interrupted, he four pony tails bobbing up and down, "but if you're so worried, I could have a chat with her, see how she's acting. She knows, right?" She turned her dark eyes towards the two males on the other side of the bar.

"Yes, they're met already…and Ino told her he's got a girlfriend."

"D'you think she'll be alright with seeing him with…" Shikamaru frowned, "What's she called?"

"Can't remember…something beginning with N or so."

"Wow, that's helping. Have you seen her?"

"Nope. Sasuke just said she's kind and pretty and in for anything."

"_In for anything_?" Temari frowned at that statement.

"I guess not a moody person or so." Naruto shrugged, sinking back in the seat.

"Alright, so we need a good load of drinks, snacks, and enough room." Shikamaru scanned the restaurant, "We've got all of that, just need to prepare it. So if you and someone else could come around tomorrow and help out, we'd be finished sooner. Then Temari-chan can concentrate on the food and decoration, and me on the music."

"Good, no problem, I'll text Ino. She'll be all chirpy by now."

"You bet." The boys looked at each other, then shook their heads, smiling.

* * *

The next day went on as normal. Naruto managed to get himself out of work for some hours and checked up on Temari's restaurant. He firstly announced that Ino would take quite some time until she arrived, for some working reasons, then helped out with the clearing of all tables and the spreading food plates, drinks, glasses and other things.

Outside, the summer air had turned stuffy, with a dry wind rattling along the lone streets. The roads were stuffed with lights of various colours, filled with the noise of beeping cars, motors turned on, the whooshing of a car speeding by, people chatting and other sounds. A smell of oil, gas and stir fried noodles hung in the air. It was a rather pleasant evening.

Sakura entered the bar/restaurant, sighing, and placing her bag on a chair.

"Weird to see everything empty when normally it's so crowded by this time." She commented as she leaned against the bar table.

"I know. Naruto's preparing the restaurant together with Shikamaru." Temari noted as she rubbed a glass clean.

"Good, I'll go help." She placed one of her cork-screw locks behind her ear.

"Oh, and Sakura-chan." Temari turned her head over her shoulder.

"Yes?" Sakura turned on her heel.

"Are you sure you're alright with all this?"

"Don't worry, one evening won't kill, I suppose, and the others are here."

She sighed in relief, "That's calming to know."

"Yes…and if I suddenly have to bugger off, it's because Imai is at the sanctuary, instead of me, and I promised not to take too long."

"Aww, what a shame, oh well, work is work I guess."

"Yes." Sakura smiled.

"You really love animals, you do." Temari smiled back, shaking her head.

"I do indeed…and I think they're all I'll truly _love_." She turned on her heel again, walking off.

Temari's smile faded, _never say never, darling…_

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto let go of the table he was currently transporting with Shikamaru and ran over to her to give the rosette a huge hug.

"Naruto!" The man roared, "That _nearly _broke there…you troublesome bloke." He shook his head.

"Sorry, Shikamaru!" Immediately the striped face returned to his work and transported the table somewhere else.

"So…what can I do to help?"

"Bring those chairs over- oh, and are you wearing that for the party?" Shikamaru nodded to her attire.

Sakura looked down, noticing she was wearing a grey strapped top and some leggings, "Oh, no no! That's just…I went to the animal sanctuary, don't worry, I've got other clothing with me!" She laughed.

"Good."

Then the emerald eyed girl helped out.

Together they managed to move most tables with chairs towards one corner of the room, where they pilled them up neatly. Some, however, they spread across the fine restaurant, decorating them with tablecloths, dishes, knives, forks, spoons, serviettes and small decorations Hinata and Temari had been preparing all day long- including flowers. Different amounts of chairs were placed at each table, the curtains were neatly folded back, some windows opened slightly to let in some air.

Temari had begun with the meals, which included salad bowls from which the guests could take, as well as a large meat dish, vegetables, fruits and other foods. She also placed some snacks here and there.

Naruto and Sakura pushed two tables together, placing all the food on those, and making an extra table for the non-alcoholic drinks. Shikamaru, meanwhile, began preparing some music and cleared the dancing floor, which the restaurant also contained.

Soon they heard the door open and close.

"That should be Hinata-chan or Ino." Naruto announced, walking around a corner.

"T-Teme?!"

"Yo Dobe, why is the restaurant closed today, I saw Temari's head in the kitchen when I walked pas-" He stopped, now having turned the corner and seeing the preparations.

"Are you having a party or something?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…it was a surprise party."

"Lemme guess: for me?" A smirk started to form on his lips.

"Good guess." Naruto sighed, "What bought you here?"

"I wanted to visit Temari and Shikamaru, I hadn't seen them yet. Didn't know you were doing _this_. Naruto you _know_ I hate parties."

"This one's gonna be cool! _Everyone's_ coming!"

"What, the whole of Shinjuku?" He mocked, smirking again.

"No, Teme, you know who I mean."

Sasuke waved a hand as he saw Temari exit the kitchen.

"Long time no see, Uchiha." Temari grinned as she leaned on the table.

"Indeed, nice to be in here again. It's not changed much." Sasuke looked around.

"Well, now that you're here, you might as well help out."

"Naruto!" Temari glared at the blond.

"What? You won't find him willingly stand around and watch."

Sasuke had already crammed up the sleeves of his shirt, taking one of the tables that hadn't been done yet, "Come on, Dobe, let's get working."

They had just began raising the table when a voice echoed from the corner.

"Hey, Naruto, I think Shikamaru has some trouble with the ste-" She stopped, now discovering Sasuke.

He too stopped on his steps.

"reo…" She finished off.

Sasuke felt his breath hitching. Sakura wore a black top that had a small piece wrapping around her neck, then led around her shoulders, being sleeveless, and ending just over her very short jeans pants. Everything was type of…_tight,_ and her black high-heels didn't help to make her not look irresistible.

Sasuke shook his head, trying to come back to earth.

"I thought it was meant to be a _surprise_ party…" she pointed at him.

"It was…" Naruto explained, "He just came in."

"You should've made sure that didn't happen." She scolded, however, now walked towards them.

Sasuke tried desperately to turn his gaze away. Sakura tried to be as calm as ever.

"Well, Shikamaru needs another hand with the stereo, you should go help him out, he needs a _strong_ hand." Sakura looked at both men, mainly talking to Naruto, however.

"I'll go." Sasuke announced.

"No, Teme, don't worry, I'll help him out." Naruto carefully placed the table back down and walked off towards the dancing floor.

Sakura took in his place and raised the table a little higher than Sasuke held it, making him grip the wood tighter in order not to loose control over it.

"Where is this meant to go?" She asked, quite normal-sounding.

"Just follow." He answered in his usual tone, leading her to an emptier space.

They placed down the table carefully, grabbing all the necessary chairs. Just as they both were about to get the last chair, their hands met and entangled each other as they tried to grip the top of it.

The almond eyed girl felt her heart jolt a beat, increasing in pace, and guessed Sasuke didn't feel different, as he slightly shook from the touch.

_Five years…five years I hadn't….__**touched**__ him…_ She thought, blinking, then letting go and leaving Sasuke to carry the chair to it's place at the table.

"Okay, stereo has been corrected!" Naruto announced as he entered the restaurant again, "And I guess we're nearly done!" He cheered, smiling at his surrounding.

* * *

Soon Temari came with more food plates, which were bought to the buffet area.

The door sounded and someone entered.

"Sorry, mina-san, I was held up at the florist. A late order came from a woman who's marrying tomorrow! I had a huge bouquet to prepare…" The dark haired woman stopped as she saw Sasuke helping out with decorations on the table.

"Sasuke-kun! You found out?"

He smirked, "Indeed."

"He just blasted in." Naruto laughed, "Oh well, the party is still going on."

"Good, are you finished soon?" Hinata put down some bags.

"Yes, as good as now."

Sasuke looked at his Rolex watch, "Alright, I'll go fetch Nanami now." He announced, "I'll be back in about 30 minutes…or longer…she takes long when it comes to preparing for a party or simply going out." He chuckled.

"Should be long enough to get everyone over here. Everyone's been informed already…so…just tell her it's something else so we can at least surprise _her!_" Naruto laughed, hitting his best friend on the back.

"Alright, don't worry, see you then guys." He waved a hand and left.

Silently, yet still audible for Hinata, Sakura sighed in relief.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you alright?" The pregnant woman inquired, raising some flowers from her plastic bag and getting a vase to place them inside.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled – a fake smile.

"You look very pretty in that outfit."

Sakura looked down, "Oh…thanks Hinata-chan, you look nice too."

"Just a little fat." She laughed.

"Yeah, but that's normal when expecting a baby." Sakura leaned back, "And, what're you hoping for?"

"A daughter." She smiled and stared into space, "I really hope for a girl."

"Nah, a son would be better!" Naruto called from the dancing floor, "A boy!"

Hinata giggled, rolling her eyes, "We can't agree on the gender."

"At least it isn't something you _must_ agree on, after all, that belongs to fate."

"Nice wording."

Temari now left her space behind the bar, "Okay girls, I'm going to get changed. Just take over my part if anyone comes."

"Alright!" Both woman cheered.

* * *

It wasn't long before the restaurant was filled with a few guests, soon increasing to more and more, until everyone, except Sasuke and his girlfriend, had arrived.

Chatting was going on, music was started to be played, and Temari nervously took a glance at her watch ever so often.

She wore a red strap top and a nice, dark purple skirt with black shoes.

"Doesn't look too good, everyone's here for already tone and a quarter hour and Sasuke is nowhere in sight."

"He told you he'd take half an hour or longer." Sakura reminded her friend.

"I know…"

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon." And Sakura turned nervous with her own words.

It wasn't much for Sasuke, although she felt incredibly uncomfortable with him around, under some kind of tension. No, it was moreover because of his girlfriend.

She told herself not to let something so unimportant bother her. She remembered when they had been younger; Sasuke had changed his little love like the weather, constantly searching for someone he actually could bare with for longer than just a week or two.

Finally the door made its usual noise when opened, revealing Sasuke in a neat, black suit, and next to him what Sakura guessed was Nanami.

She was indeed very pretty. Her dark brown hair went straight to the middle of her back, where it curled slightly. Her fringe went sideward, towards the left, covering a little of her eye. Her eyes were a beautiful green, similar to Sakura's, however not as bright and not as mysterious and eye-catching. But still a sparkling leaf green.

She wore a suiting red dress that had a black belt around it and finished just over her knees.

Sakura guessed her to be about 25, not much older.

And herewith the greetings started. Everyone hugged and greeted the couple, saying things such as "Haven't seen you in ages!" and "How has it been going, it's so nice to see you again!"

"Hey pinkie!" Ino chirped as she stepped in front of Sakura.

As always, she was dressed very fashionably- only normal for a fashion designer.

"Hey Ino-chan."

"You _came_, five points pal!"

"I know, I know…let's see how long I'll _stay_."

"Oh, Sakura, don't think about running o-"

"Oy, if I'm needed at the sanctuary, then I can't simply say 'no'."

"You're still in with that wolf story?"

"It's _true_!"

"What is true?" A deep voice interrupted their chatter – _Sasuke's_ voice, to be precise.

"Nothing…" Sakura smiled, looking at Nanami.

"May I introduce you; Haruno Sakura, and this is Minamoto Nanami."

The brown haired woman gave Sakura a kiss on each cheek side, smiling and showing her white teeth.

_He's testing my expressions, wants to see if I'm shocked. _Sakura concluded as she continued smiling at Nanami. Then she had an idea.

She might as well be friendly with this woman, actually try and befriend, she bet that would surprise the Uchiha.

"So what do you do jobwise?"

"Oh, I'm still studying." She smiled, "I want to go into the Researching Department for animal illnesses and cures."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "That sounds pretty interesting, I remember I wanted to do something in that direction when I was…younger."

"And you, what do you do, Sakura-san?"

"I'm a vet. Not long ago I properly started with the job. I've got my own veterinary now." She noticed how Sasuke had turned around and was now talking to Neji.

"Vet! Oh wow! Do you love animals?" Nanami's eyes began to glitter.

"Of course…yes, I have a small sanctuary where I keep wounded animals – wild ones mainly."

The woman now seemed awed completely, "Wow, that sounds so wonderful. I adore animals, that's why I want to study illnesses and cures for them. My dog died from an unknown poison when I was a young girl."

"I understand."

And for some time of the evening, the two of them continued talking about their jobs, hobbies and other matters. It didn't take long for Nanami to be a complete _fan_ of Sakura's doings, being very interested and taking a huge liking in her.

"You have so many…_things_ about you, Sakura-san, it makes me very curious."

"Not the first time I've heard that." Sakura chuckled, trying hard to keep her smile whilst pushing back the memories of her time with Sasuke.

* * *

_He pushed her against the wall. She remembered the smell; the smell of fresh ground when it had just rained. The wall had been fairly dry, so her back didn't get drenched. He pushed her with quite some force, as if scared she would run off if he let her go. His hand roamed up her stomach and around her waist, his lips traced her jaw bone and neck._

_She hadn't wanted to say anything, she enjoyed the moment, even though they were in some random street that he had dragged them in and anyone could be walking past._

_He cupped her chin and placed a small kiss on her lips._

"_I love you…" He whispered into her ear with the most passionate voice she had ever heard him talk in._

_She hesitated, not knowing what was keeping her from returning those same words._

"_Sasuke-kun…I…lo-"_

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!"

The rosette opened her eyes rapidly, slightly dazed, "Y-Yes…?"

Naruto gave her a worried look, "You just seemed out of it, you alright?"

"Of course." She answered back, "No need to worry. I'm just…a little tired, and the air in here is getting stuffy." She announced as she saw people dancing on the dance floor.

"Alright, maybe you would do good with going outside for a few minutes." The blond suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that." She smiled, nodding, and heading off towards the door.

"Shall I join you?" He called after her.

"I'm alright, thanks, Naruto!" And with that she disappeared through the door, taking a deep breath.

* * *

The air did smell fresh, and it was then that Sakura noticed it had rained only a few seconds ago, cooling down the temperature.

"At least it's not too hot out here."

"True." Sasuke interrupted her self-talk, leaning against the wall she was currently leaning against.

"W-What're you doing out here?" She frowned, confused and annoyed. She wanted to be for herself, no company _at_ _all_. And worst of all could've been _his_ company. She didn't want that now.

"I guess same as you, getting some fresh air." He answered coolly.

She nodded, listening to cars flash by, and the noise of the disco music from inside.

"Looks like…you and Nanami are good friends?" He suddenly inquired, looking into the other direction.

"Well…she is quite interested in animals, as am I…as you should know, and we talked quite a bit about it, she was interested." Sakura repeated the last part as a lack of words, unsure what to say in order to sound..._dominant_ in their current situation.

He nodded, "Nice."

"Yeah."

_Oh here we go again…_ Sakura rolled her eyes. They were acting all 'careful-and-kind' towards each other, just like on their first meeting. And not even too long ago they were about to bite each other's heads off…well okay, it was actually far from that, but it makes it sound more dramatic.

"So, got any reason you came back here to Japan?"

"I've already told you, I didn't like America."

"It took you five years to find that out?" Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"It's not _that_ easy, y'know, to get going."

"But I thought it was your dream to take over your dad's business."

"It is…I mean…it was."

"Was or is, decide."

"Was."

She turned to look at him, "So you lied to me?"

"No! I didn't lie, I just…changed my mind."

"Pretty much after we split up, right?"

"No, already before."

"So why did you never tell me you had another dream?"

"Did I have to tell you _everything _about my life?"

Sakura stopped, feeling a mixture of hurt and anger bubble up within her, "I wasn't asking for everything, now, was I? Simply your way of life, so I could…orientate myself in that direction." She stopped leaning against the wall and watched as the traffic lights flickered from red to blue."

"I didn't want you to _orientate_ in that direction. I simply had to think about it before I made it official."

"You could've at least told-"

"Alright, stop nagging on me." He sighed.

"I'm _not_ nagging…just…telling…"

"Me off?"

"No!"

"That's what it feels like."

"Well then you're feeling wrong."

"Right, or rather you're _doing_ it wrong."

"So it's _my_ fault now, isn't it? Like it always was?"

Sasuke touched his forehead, "See, typical _you_! You've been like this back then as well, always think I'm into blaming you and you alone!"

"Well it's what you're doing!!" She nearly shouted.

"But you take it so personally, make a big fuss about it!"

"And, I'm a woman, I have feelings and they're my weaknesses." She growled back at him, slapping herself mentally at the same time for that comment.

"Don't be pathetic."

"Quit being so cold-hearted."

"It's the way I am, and I'm not _always_ cold-hearted."

"And that's the way _I_ am, and I'm not _always_ sensitive!" She turned to face him and crossed her arms.

"You're not making any sense."

"Says you!"

"Yes, says me, quit being bitchy." He glared at her.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Sakura turned sharply around and was just about to walk off when something stopped her from continuing.

Sasuke held her wrist and pulled her back.

Both immediately broke up the touch and stepped back. Sakura tried to control this weird…_tickling_ feeling that crept up and down her body by the touch of his warm hands. His _strong_ hands…

She tried to shake herself back into her senses, being more than the word pissed could define.

"You're still a jerk, you've always been one, you'll never change." She shook her head, as if being ashamed, then turned and went back inside the building.

* * *

Back inside the hot room Sakura made her way through the small crowd of blabbering people, nearing the bar, where Hinata stood, and joined her friend.

"Hey Sakura-chan- you alright?" The woman frowned.

"Why does _everyone_ ask me that lately." The pink haired girl pushed back a strand of her hair.

"Because ever since he's back you act all…tense and stressed."

"Alright! True, I _am_ tense….and stressed, but not because of him."

"It must be weird…I mean, after so long."

"It _is_, and he's making it worse! He _talks_ to me and then I can't help but argue with him, and he starts all the time and practically _provokes_ me into throwing some dirty insults at his head!"

"Calm down, Sakura-chan, calm down." She rubbed her back caringly, smiling all the time, "Just ignore him and enjoy the party."

"I…can't, I think I better go to the sanctuary right now, I seriously need to check up on that canine."

"Sakura-san!" She heard a light voice chirp from behind a small crowd.

Nanami closed in on them.

_Wonderful…just what I need._ "Hey." The emerald eyed girl forced a smile.

"I wondered where you had gone, Sakura-san!" The woman was very cheerful and stared at her with glistening eyes full of interest, "You alright?"

"Of course, yes, I just…took some fresh air." She pointed at the door all the while smiling. Hinata imitated her actions.

"Oh! Funny, Sasuke-kun did the same! Is he still outside?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Are you and Sasuke good friends?" Nanami clapped her hands together in front of her.

Sakura hesitated, thinking, then answered: "Yes, we're good friends, I know him quite some time now."

"You must have a lot to tell each other!"

"Oh…well…"

"It's amazing what an interesting friend he has! How long do you know him now?" Nanami came a little closer.

"Oh…erm…" She looked at Hinata for help.

"Sixteen years." The dark haired woman announced, smiling.

Surprised, Sakura stared at her, firstly frowning, then nodding, and silently repeating: "Yes, indeed…sixteen years."

"Wow! I'm sure you two have dated each other before."

The rosette turned her head back to Nanami, a plain expression placed on it, "Yes." She smiled again, "We did, when we were _younger_, you know, teenagers and all."

To make situations worse, Sasuke came through the crowd.

"There you are, I was looking for you." He smiled at his girlfriend, who returned it.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! You have such an interesting friend!" She suggested at Sakura, grinning. Her fringe now covered her left eye, "Sakura-san here has told me quite a bit about herself! Isn't it amazing?"

Sasuke rose his eyebrows, nodding, "Yes, she is quite…amazing."

This surprised Sakura, but she kept smiling, until her phone began to ring.

"Excuse me." She headed towards a window, opening it and answering the phone, "Moshi moshi? Ah yes, alright Imai-chan, I'll come."

"Something happened?" Temari asked, who leaned down next to Sakura.

"Yeah, the wolf woke up and is starting to bite his bloody leg." She sighed, "I need to go."

"Alright, do you need any help?"

"No, too dangerous for you guys anyway, don't wanna risk one of you getting hurt, but thanks for asking." Sakura smiled; a true smile this evening.

Temari returned it with a warm smile of her own, nodding, "Not your day is it?"

"Could be better, way better."

"So you're not glad he returned?" The blond now faced the road viewable from the window.

"You could formulate it that way…yes."

"That way or…?"

"Or that I simply want him out of my life, or at least for him to pretend I don't exist, so I can keep on pretending he doesn't exist. That way I don't threaten to have an emotional breakdown."

"Oh Sakura-chan, don't worry about him."

"It's easier said than done, Temari-chan! Anyway, I better head off." She turned around, walking towards the entrance.

As she neared the door, she noticed Sasuke walking past her. He stopped after a few feet, looking over his shoulder, "You going?"

"Yes." She answered in a low tone.

"Reason?"

"Are you the police or something?"

"Am I not allowed to ask?"

She sighed, turning to face him, "_Personal_ reasons? Nah, lets stop the pretend: I have work."

"Patients at 10 O'clock in the evening?"

"Yes, not at the veterinary."

"Where then, home visits?" He chuckled at the words.

"No! And that is none of your business either, Uchiha." And again she turned on her heel, whooshing out of the restaurant and heading towards her car.

Sasuke winced, _she had to say 'Uchiha', right? Makes it all feel the more awkward._

* * *

_I boil with anger, I boil with rage_

_I'm awaiting the day I can kiss you again_

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_Here they were doing it again, the 'careful-and-kind' act. It started to really get on her nerves. She had loved the time back then when she could talk to Sasuke openly and relaxed, enjoying every exchange with him, enjoying every moment with him. She had been addicted to him like as if she were on drugs, him being the drugs._

_Now, every word-exchange was tense, annoying, and complicated. Tense because it was hard not to think about their past and **accidently** talk about it whilst they chatted, annoying because he caused her emotions to go on loops inside her, and complicated because she had to be careful with every action and word she said. The part that was desperate to make out with the hot guy in front of her was growing as well, which made situations worse._

* * *

**And, is the preview tempting you people? :D I don't know, I think I'm bad at previews xD Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE Review, I'd love reviews from you and it gives me a good reason to continue with this story ASAP :D A simple word will do :)**

**Oh yeah, by the way, this story will most likely contain lemon or whatever you call it in later chapters xD**

* * *


	3. Memories

**Hello People! Thank you very, very much for the alerts and fave's, and of course the reviews ^^ Although I COULD do with more of those D Anyway, here you go, Chapter three ^^ _

* * *

_**

_**Critical of your Love**_

* * *

_I know the past is a forbidden world _

_But the sweetest and most glorious temptation too..._

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Memories**_

_Her hair had been long back then too. Long and curly, shining its natural pink colour added with the few glittering sparkles she had added into it. Her emerald green eyes seemed to be a completely new galaxy covered in millions of shining stars; and in between the black void of her pupils._

_She turned her head, smiling and cheering with laughter, her hair tumbling after her. She had worn a light green dress covered with cherry blossoms, and a golden belt around her waist. It stopped just shortly over her knees, under which began her large, laced brown boots. _

_He had always hated parties, but she gave him one reason to go: herself. He believed she could wear any clothing, from trash to the most weirdest outfits, and still look amazingly good in it to make everyone believe it was the outfit, and not her beauty. _

_He closed in on her, keeping his emotionless expression. She turned and faced him as her friends left the dance floor to get a drink. Their eyes clashed, and locked. What seemed to be hours was in reality only five seconds._

_He smirked at her, which caused the rosette to blush, yet she managed to smile back at him._

_He never forgot that image; of a girl truly innocent._

* * *

Sasuke stirred, wincing as the sunlight entered through the window and tickled his nose. He began to rub his eyes, squinting all the more, then digging his hands into his strands.

He heard a moan next to him, "Sasuke-kun…you awake?" Nanami turned around, staring at him through her almond green eyes.

For a moment he imagined Sakura. He remembered how she used to lie on top of him, tickling his nose until he woke up, giggling all along and then stared deeply into his eyes.

But no, Nanami's eyes weren't like Sakura's, never. Sasuke knew the difference. There was so much _more_ in Sakura's eyes, so much more he couldn't tell, like a single mystery containing millions of others. It frustrated him sometimes that she didn't let him in, but it thirsted his curiosity as well.

"Sasuke-kun, everything okay, you look a little confused."

"I'm fine." He managed to smile for her.

She grinned back at him, now sitting up, "How about we stay in bed for the day?"

"I can't, you know I need to work."

She pouted, looking at the mattress in disappointment.

"Don't you have some studying to keep up with?" He questioned, frowning as he sat up as well.

"But I'd rather do something with you."

He kissed her on the cheek, "I know, me too, but I have to go work now. Business is calling."

She frowned at him, studying his facial expressions, as he arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"You said it was always your dream to open up a car company" She began, "but you don't seem very happy." Nanami began to trace circles on his bared chest.

"I _am_ happy" again, he smiled, "but things are always a little complicated to begin with. They ease out afterwards. It's just a little stress."

"That's why you should take a break for a day and do something with _me_." She complained.

"Nanami, listen, I _can't._" He answered coolly, starting to get slightly annoyed with her, "And you know that. I promise we catch up later, alright?"

"Fine!" She jumped out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

He sighed, averting his gaze out of the window.

"Sasuke-kun."

He saw her figure peeking out of the bathroom door, sad eyes staring at him.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go visit Sakura-san at her veterinary?"

He turned to look at her, "Why do you wanna go there?"

"'Cause" She stepped out of the bathroom fully now, however still leaning against the door frame, "'Cause I really wanna see what it's like, she is such a wonderful person, I'm really interested!"

_She is indeed…_ He smiled softly at the thought of the rosette, not noticing himself however, "Alright, we'll go in the evening."

Nanami cheered, laughing, then jumped onto the bed and hugged Sasuke.

* * *

The room was silent, except for the occasional footsteps and a small gurgle of water with the low '_thump'_ of glass. Birds sang outside, their songs entering the room only half as loud. Naruto was scribbling something on a piece of paper with his lacy writing, signing another sheet and then read the third.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata interrupted his work, turning around as she had finished with caressing the lily's, "Do you think Sakura is okay?"

"Hinata-chan, we've talked about this last night. You can't keep following her like a worried mother. She's an adult now, she can cope with her problem. If she needs help, she knows we're here to help her anyways."

"She was so…_down_ the other night at the party."

The blond boy looked up from his sheets, placing down the pen and standing up, "I'd be pretty shocked too, in her situation I mean. But it's so good Teme is back." He hugged his wife from behind, burying his face in the side of her neck.

"I know…what do you think about Nanami-san?"

"Nanami? She's alright, very pretty and polite."

"Yeah…but…I mean, compared to _Sakura_."

"She's no way the same as her." He sighed, "He's doing the same as he did when we were younger."

"That is?" Hinata turned around to face her husband. She traced his nose.

"You know, when he was helplessly in love with Sakura, but he didn't know he was, he started dating all these girls and dumping them a day or two afterwards. When I finally told him he was in _love_, he went more frustrated and tried to find out who."

Hinata smiled at the memory, "Yeah, funny scene actually. Not so funny that he couldn't play any basketball nor football because of lovesickness."

"Yeah, the coach went mad at me when I told him it was me who explained Sasuke the situation. Nearly kicked me out; we had an important match coming up and out best and most outstanding player was _lovesick_."

The lavender eyed woman giggled. Naruto stared into her eyes, "Well…sad they broke up." And he kissed his wife passionately.

* * *

"Hasn't eaten anything?!" Sakura fell into an old, worn out chair next to the tiny kitchen of the sanctuary, "I can't believe this."

"He's continuing to bite his leg as well. It's rather peculiar."

"Of course it is!" The rosette began biting her nails, but knowing that this was a rather bad habit, she tried hard to stop herself by replacing her fingers with her lower lip, "He won't manage long like this."

Imai sighed, leaning against the wall opposite of Sakura, "We should try it with anaesthetics, then check him through. Maybe he's got something."

"That'd be an idea, the problem, however, is that we don't know his weight, and with that size of a dog, but one that doesn't eat anything, I can only make bad assumptions. We need his weight in order not to give him an overdoses and kill him." She stood up, staring at the scruffy canine behind the cage she had placed him in.

The cage was fairly big and had enough space for the wolf to run around. He was still half a puppy, and hadn't grown to his full size yet.

The cage had old newspapers and hay scattered around the ground, with a large bowl of untouched meat and another of untouched water, which already contained a few hay strands.

The wolf growled at the eye contact Sakura gave it.

"I _should_ try my magic." She mumbled, still staring at the growling dog.

"Sakura-chan, you _know_ that that is way too dangerous! He could attack you, maybe even in the face, it's too much of a risk."

"But it has worked _every time_. So there is a high chance he trusts me."

"I know you're very good with animals, and they tend to follow you. I bet you could even tame a tiger if it was ever necessary, but in this case, I say the risk is too high of him attacking you."

"What about that deer the other time in the forest. He had antlers, he could've wounded me badly, but he didn't." Sakura threw in as she turned away from the cage.

"Sakura-chan, just wait, maybe he starts eating later on. I wouldn't try that method yet."

Her eyes returned to the white and grey being, "Alright, Imai-chan. I'll leave it for now." And she turned to leave.

* * *

It was 16:55 and Sakura was on her way back to the veterinary. She walked the busy roads of Shinjuku, pressing through crowds of business men, woman, parents with children, couples and other people she dared not glance at twice. The police stood on the roads, blowing into the whistle and giving directions ever so often to the passing cars that beeped, some men and woman cursing out of the windows, and others that speeded by. Leaves followed the path of the wind and gas filled the humid air.

"I'm going to be late if I don't hurry." She mumbled to herself and then crossed the road after checking both sides.

Just as she was about to turn a corner her eyes discovered a specific couple on the other side of the road.

Sakura stopped, staring ahead.

Sasuke was holding Nanami's hand, kissing her on the cheek and laughing with her, whilst she ushered him along with a smile. After a moment he pulled back, bringing her to a halt and spinning her around so she landed in his arms, face to face. Sasuke lowered his head and kissed her.

Sakura sighed, looking away and trying to focus on something else.

She remembered the times she and Sasuke would go out together, doing all sorts of things; from cinema to theme parks and crazy parties. Sometimes they tried sports such as horse riding or ice skating as well. She reminded herself of the times he would just spin her around, grabbing both her hands and holding them strictly down by his side. He'd then lean down, giving her a passionate kiss, before separating again just to lean his forehead against hers. She always giggled when he did that, kissing him softly on the lips.

The emerald eyed girl snapped out of her thoughts with a cursing man and someone pressing the horn of his or her car.

Her eyes returned to her watch, and now Sakura cursed herself; "Shit! I'm late!" She began to run across the road, hurrying to her veterinary.

* * *

She didn't have many patients that afternoon, to her luck, and no one had been waiting for her either when she came about fifteen minutes too late. Wearing her usual white cloak with the emblem of the 'Haruno Veterinary' on it, she sat down at her desk, looking through a new book she had ordered and which had arrived only this morning.

The door sounded to her veterinary, and Sakura looked up from the page she had been reading, or at least trying to read. Constantly fresh memories invaded her thoughts and stole her concentration.

She heard Imai's voice, then a small, confused 'yes', followed by footsteps to her door.

"Sakura-chan, there are two people outside who claim to know you." Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Have they named themselves?" She questioned.

"If I heard right, then some Minamoto-san."

_Nanami…_ Sakura let her head fall, _Not even work I can get to be on my own…_

"Shall I…tell them you're busy at the moment?"

"It's alright, don't worry, I'll come in a second."

Imai nodded, smiling, then left the appointment-room.

"Ah, Nanami-san, you _did_ come." Sakura remembered how the girl had immediately asked if she could come visit Sakura at work, "And Sasuke-san as well." She said the last bit with a rather _forced_ happy tone.

"Yes!" The woman cheered, "I really wanted to see what it was like. I'm quite impressed, it suits you, it's…so…"

"You." Sasuke finished her off.

Sakura nodded, "Heh, thanks, I try my best…" It was then that Sakura would've even _prayed_ for a patient to arrive, even though she denied god or Jesus exists or has ever existed, "Well, do you want anything? A drink maybe?"

"Naah, we're fine, right Sasuke-kun?"

The man, who's eyes had been occupied with inspecting the building, now returned his gaze to his girlfriend and nodded, "Yeah, we're fine."

Nanami now stepped closer to Sakura, "Oh! Is that your office? May I see?"

"Of course." Sakura nodded, gesturing towards the door leading to the appointment-room.

Sakura followed in afterwards, leaning against her desk. She looked around too, following Nanami's gaze, and stopped as it landed _on _her desk.

She noticed a small photo in a frame of her and Sasuke. They had been very young then, and they had been on a ball together. Sakura remembered that day; Ino had been pouring glitter into her locks and bribed her into a nice dress with boots.

Quickly her hands flew to the image, placing it upside down.

"It's so nice in here! Very sterile and organised." Nanami touched the metal table and then looked at her fingers.

"It has to be, after all, I have patients I look at in here and treat as well."

"Do you also have an operation room?"

"Yes, behind the slide door." Sakura pointed behind the brown haired woman, who immediately turned, opening the door and marvelling at the sight.

Sasuke now came in as well, "Three."

"No, it's Five thirty, to be correct." She smirked at him.

"I mean three images."

"Of what?"

"Us."

Sakura frowned. She thought she had taken all images away, "Where?"

"One on the desk where your helper is, another one on the wall in the crowds of animal pictures, and one in here." Sasuke picked up the photo Sakura had turned face down, "I think you've had this veterinary longer than I know you do."

Sakura's gaze now met the ground.

"How long?" He replaced the image, upright however, and not taking his eyes off of it.

"Since half a year before we split up." She confessed, sucking her lower lip.

"So you were…"

"Decorating the building, true, I was preparing everything. I wanted to surprise you, to tell the truth. My dad had bought it for me, said I'd get to work in here as soon as I finished my studies. Didn't take long and I took over." She faced him now with honest eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you?" Nanami peeked from the operation room inside, "Don't you want to see? It's very modern and astounding!"

"Yeah, the apparatus aren't very old yet." Sakura explained with a smile.

Her head disappeared again inside the room.

"You didn't tell her, right." Sakura whispered.

"Tell her what?"

"About us; our relationship."

"No, you?"

"She asked me how long we knew each other, so I told her and then she wondered if we ever dated. I told her the truth; when we were _younger_, teenagers. Why haven't you told her?"

"I…don't know." He began to frown, "Maybe she'd worry?"

"Over what?" Sakura began to chuckle, "That you hadn't yet let go?" She mocked.

"Exactly." He moved towards the slide door and disappeared inside.

Sakura frowned, a little dazed.

* * *

"Well, Sakura-san, thanks for letting us visit you. You've got a wonderful veterinary indeed!" Nanami chirped as she stood outside of the building, Sakura in the doorway.

She was waiting for Sasuke to come as he had said he would go to the toilet.

"Yes, it was nice of you to visit." Again, she gave her a fake smile, "You can come any time again." _Just not this year_. She added mentally.

Sasuke brushed past her outside, and Nanami turned to leave, "Indeed, quite a nice place. You made something out of yourself."

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

"No…not really." That was a moment which shocked Sakura.

Not because of what he had said, but because of what he _did. _He had _smiled_ at her; a true and warm smile. Uchiha Sasuke, after five years of not seeing him, not _hearing_ of him. She felt like crying.

"See you around." He waved a hand.

"Bye!" Nanami added, and both headed off.

Sakura just raised a hand, smiling, still staring after Sasuke.

_This…_ She thought, _is just a reason to __**detest**__ him._

* * *

The next couple of days went by normally, relaxed and undisturbed for the Haruno. She had a couple of patients, some serious cases, normal operations and home visits. Sasuke she hadn't seen in some time, and she was very pleased about that. She nearly turned back to normal again.

One hot day, she had just finished her first section of work and locked everything up when she turned and saw a rather peculiar sight.

On top of an old, dying tree, with barely any leaves except three on one twig, which was threatening to break, and two on another, stood a tiny, dark brown owl.

The animal turned its head and faced Sakura, but it stayed mute.

Sakura frowned, _an owl…by __**daylight, **__when they're nocturnal animals. _She shook her head and went along the road.

_Normally an owl, at least in Indian sayings, stands for wisdom and knowledge. So what could that mean? That I'm wise or something? Or maybe that I know something…well I know a lot. Other sayings, if I remember correctly, indicate that an owl looking at you and hooting means something bad is going to happen. And one that __**doesn't**__ hoot, means…that something good will happen. _

Sakura looked up at that thought, nodding in satisfaction, _I could do with something good happening to me, I need it._

She looked back at the shabby old tree, but found no owl left.

The rosette stopped by at an ice cream shop and ordered herself a cappuccino milkshake. Stressed as she was, she sat down at one of the seats and consumed her drink whilst watching the road.

She thought back to when she had been younger. The times she had sat here, drinking or eating something whilst doing homework or reading. Sakura had to laugh at the thought.

It wasn't usual that she drowned in memories lately. It only ever started since…well _he_ was back. And it quite annoyed her, but at the same time gave her a feeling of happiness and warmth back- one that had been taken away from her.

"May I take a seat?" Sakura looked up, finding the Uchiha indicating to the empty seat next to her.

"If you must." She took her bag and placed it on the seat on the other side.

Sasuke sat down whilst Sakura gave him a weird look.

"What?" He questioned.

He was wearing a sleeveless basketball shirt with short, baggy pants, all in black, "Are you off to a basketball game or something?"

"Nope, I've just been to one. With Naruto and the boys, like back in old days."

_Now_ Sakura remembered the whole past. Usually, whilst she was reading or doing homework, Sasuke would come back from a basketball game or training, buying a milkshake whilst talking to her. Oftentimes he would bribe her away from her books, flirting with her in a special way, then he would make out with her.

But that, again as Sakura reminded herself, was the past, and stayed the past. It wasn't _today_, and she lived and cared for only today: the present.

"Did you win?" She asked after a small silence.

"Mhm." He drank his milkshake.

"Where's Nanami?"

"Oh, she went shopping with a few of her friends."

"Ah, okay."

"Why, did you hope she was there as well?"

"No, I was just wondering, may I not ask?"

"I was just wondering too, after all, you two seem good friends."

"We have similar interests."

"True."

"Is that the reason you chose _her_ as your girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Maybe, I don't know."

"So you _did_ hear what I said!" She complained, looking him straight into the eye.

"I know, I was testing you."

"You _always _do that." Sakura began to pout, but quickly stopped herself, as she noticed she was doing the same back then when they were younger.

"Old habits die hard."

"I know." A feeling of strong discomfort erupted within Sakura. Here they were doing it again, the 'careful-and-kind' act. It started to really get on her nerves. She had loved the time back then when she could talk to Sasuke openly and relaxed, enjoying every exchange with him, enjoying every moment with him. She had been addicted to him like as if she were on drugs, him being the drugs.

Now, every word-exchange was tense, annoying, and complicated. Tense because it was hard not to think about their past and _accidently_ talk about it whilst they chatted, annoying because he caused her emotions to go on loops inside her, and complicated because she had to be careful with every action and word she said. The part that was desperate to make out with the hot guy in front of her was growing as well, which made situations worse.

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten a boyfriend yet."

Sakura shook her head, still half way in thoughts and memories, "What?"

"I said I'm surprised you haven't gotten a boyfriend yet."

"Oh…erm…well, why should I?"

"There are a lot of them out here you know, and you're quite attractive, and single."

"And?"

"Don't you want a new relationship?"

"Nah, I've had enough of men." She looked him into the eyes with a serious gaze.

He averted his eyes, "Surprising."

"I don't see the opposite gender as a game to play for a while until I get bored."

"Me neither."

_But you act like you do, jerk!_ She screamed in her mind, cursing him inwardly.

"Sasuke-kuun!" Sakura stopped glaring at the Uchiha and looked up to find Nanami coming running towards them.

She wore a tank top and mini skirt plus high-heels, holding three plastic bags in her right hand.

She hugged him from behind, leaning her head on his shoulder whilst he wrapped one hand around the crook of her neck, holding her in place.

Sakura averted her gaze back towards the road.

"Sakura-san! How nice to see you as well! I guess you two were just having a meeting? After all, you haven't seen each other in ages! It must be so interesting to talk to each other!" She chirped.

Sakura started to get truly annoyed. _Always this 'interesting'. Can she quit being so curious about other people? And stop acting like a teenager._

Sakura's last thought made her look at the _extremely_ short mini-skirt Nanami was wearing.

Now the girl began to kiss Sasuke at different places such as his neck, cheek and of course lips. First, he seemed rather hesitant and annoyed, but soon found himself returning the kisses whilst smirking.

Sakura now commemorated the times back then when Sasuke would pull her onto his lap, hugging her, and then slowly trailing her collar bone, neck and finally face with his soft lips and kisses.

Opening her eyes, she paid the bill and stood up, "Well, I'm leaving, I need to check in at the sanctuary. So, good bye you two."

Nanami turned her head towards her, "Aww, alright, I'm sure I'll see you some time!"

Sakura nodded, waved, then left.

* * *

_It had rained so heavily that night. She had been crying and crying, clawing her bed sheets and sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't want it to have ended like this. She was soaked and her bed was now too, but she didn't bother about that at all right now. She seriously didn't want it to end at all._

_But she knew it was the only way it worked. She hadn't been happy lately, nor had he. _

_**He probably got bored**__ she told herself whilst another tear tumbled down her heated cheek, __**or maybe found someone else, or is just too obsessed with his work. He preferred it over me anyway. **_

She tried to sit up and wipe away her tears, but they were instantaneously replaced by fresh ones.

_**Why did this have to happen?!**__ She cried inwardly, whimpering, "Why…" She muttered, "Why me, why __**us**__?! I thought I had found the love of my life…and now." Again she tried to clean her face, but to no avail. _

_Sakura buried her face into her knees and continued her sobbing._

* * *

She jumped up in bed, breathing heavily, her hair a mess around her head.

Sakura touched her forehead. _Damn…I hate memories…_ She thought, squinting her eyes and looking into the darkness of her room. Only a small ray of light entered through the curtains; it must've been somewhere around six in the morning.

_Damn that Uchiha, he's starting it all over again…_

* * *

_I know you better than any God_

_And I have the remote to control you_

* * *

_**Preview: **_

_"Let's stop these theories." Tenten sat up properly, "Maybe you should spend some time with him, see how he acts."_

_"He argues." She spat in._

_"Not only he."_

_Sakura took another sip, "But he provokes it."_

_"Not only he does."_

_"Weren't we here to not talk about this subject?" Sakura stood up, frustrated, "No matter what I do we always end up at the same point! See, that's why I simply want him gone. I've been perfectly fine all these years, and now he's decided to walk back into my life to ruin it once more!" She nearly screamed the last bit._

* * *

**Poor Sakura, drowning in memories *shakes head* so, what will happen next people? ^^ Wanna guess, I'm open for guesses. How will things turn in the end?**

**PLEASE, please please Review, I'll update faster if you review, and I'll answer back nicely :)**

**Sankyuuu~**


	4. Time leads back to the beginning

**Here is chapter four, people!**

**Thank you very very much for the faves, alerts and, of course Reviews :D Although I'd really wish all of you would leave me a nice review! Please! *begs* A simple word or anything will do, it may seem nonsense but it seriously gets me going more xD**

**Oh, and by the way, I've figured out this story will have about 10 chapters...I guess!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Critical of your Love_**

* * *

_And the more you try to resist my being  
the more you fall for me…_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Time leads back to the Beginning_**

Finally the week had reached Sunday; the only day in the week where Sakura could truly relax. She needn't go to the veterinary, only check up at the sanctuary, which she already had done this morning.

The sun bathed the roads of Shinjuku in a soothing light, warming it slightly, as the full power of the rays had yet to come. The air was damp and smelled sweet in a way that annoyed Sakura's nose. Not many people walked along the streets, everything was rather calm like very morning.

The rosette leaned out of her window and took in a deep breath. She enjoyed the silent moment, the _tranquillity_ that surrounded her. She had been in too much of a fuss lately, and it caused her nerves to burn to their smallest end. During the last two weeks she had felt like punching, assassinating, hugging, kissing and making out in one go. Hatred and love returned to their former place and bribed her from both sides. The only problem was Sakura couldn't decide _which_ side was stronger, and which more tempting. She actually felt like doing both.

"Sakura!" She heard a voice call faintly.

Her eyes travelled down the window and towards the passenger path, where a woman with chocolate brown eyes stood, waving frantically at her.

"Oy, Sakura-chan! What're you doing today?"

The emerald eyed girl smiled at her friend, "Nothing! You, Tenten-chan?"

"Good deal! I just wondered if you wanna go shopping today?"

This made Sakura grin. Some time out with mates, away from stressy work and even worse ex-boyfriends was what she needed. Some time not to think, but simply to enjoy.

"I'm in! Wait a sec!" And she rushed back inside her room and grabbed some clothing.

* * *

"You saved my day." She announced as they entered the well cooled Shopping mall.

"Hah, thought you could do with some change of scenery. After all, you didn't look too good the other day." Tenten, for once, had her long hair down in two pony tails, and wore a nice summer dress.

"Yeah…thanks Tenten." Instead of continuing on that subject, she marvelled at Tenten's…_girlyness_, that she had formed over the years, "It's amazing what a husband can do to your attitude."

Tenten halted at a clothing shop, shuffling through a few blouses, "What do you mean?" She frowned.

"I mean, _look_ at you. Remember when we were younger? You were a complete _tomboy_, and now…You're a proper woman; you dress girly, you look it too, all nice. And I thought you told me you toughened up." She began to giggle.

"Oy, I'm _still_ tough!" Tenten began to blush, "It's just how we all evolve over time, I guess. And what about you, Mrs. Ex-boffin? You wore horrendous stuff back then, making you look more of a geek than you actually _were_. And now, I think you're the most eye-catching woman in this whole province!" She placed her hands on her hips, grinning.

"Don't exaggerate." The rosette stepped into the shop and walked in between different clothing, looking at anything that interested her.

"I'm _not _exaggerating, there is a simple way of finding it out is there?"

Sakura turned, "Don't even think about that. I'm not in for nightclubbing."

"Me neither, I'm married anyway, but I bet if we _did_ go, that every single man in the pub would've asked you out or at least flirted with you, maybe just boring small talk."

"Anyways, what do you wanna achieve with this?"

"Just telling you how you changed. But even when you _were_ a geek, _he_ still fell for you."

"Yeah, but I guess 'cause he had no one else left that he hadn't dated yet."

"Don't talk codswallop, you were the reason he nearly went mental. He liked you for who you are, not because you simply were another girl. Then he wouldn't have stayed with you for a good 8 years!"

Sakura stopped. She held a specific dress in her hand, and now looked into the mirror.

_Eight years…__**eight years**__…was it seriously __**that**__ long?_

"Sakura? Sakura!" She turned and saw her friend standing there, tapping her foot, "Are you listening?"

"I am."

"Then what did I just say?"

"That we knew each other for eight years. Sasuke and me, I mean."

"Yees, and after that?"

She frowned, "What, after that?"

The chocolate haired girl indicated to her left, now walking towards Sakura and grabbing her arm, "Look who's walking in the mall as well?"

The almond eyed girl looked about confused, but soon discovered a bundle or black spikes.

For crying out loud! Is he stalking me or something?! Why is he nearly everywhere I go! I have to check my showers, who knows if he hasn't installed cameras of some kind!!

"Sakura!" Tenten was pulling her towards the entrance now, urging her towards a coffee shop not too far from where they were.

Both collapsed onto the chairs, tired of the near encounter.

"I think he's following me…" Sakura managed to choke out.

"Following you? I thought he had a girlfriend?"

"He does, oh Christ, I hope she's not here!" Now Sakura started bobbing her head around.

"You've met her? What she like? Like those bitches he used to date?"

"No, not really. All chirpy and stuff, and I guess she's obsessed with me."

"_Obsessed_ with you? Why the hell that? Doesn't she know you're his ex?" Tenten began to giggle.

"Nope, he didn't tell her. Nor did I. We've got kind of similar interests, so she likes what I'm doing, you know, work-wise and hobby-wise."

Tenten rose an eyebrow, "It's obvious." Finally someone came and took in their orders.

"What is?" Sakura grabbed the small menu card already on the table and quickly flickered through it.

"What does she look like?"

"Oh…well, long brown hair, slightly wavy, type of my height, slim, green eyes-"

"Green eyes?"

"Yes, and?"

"Oh come on Sakura!" She looked her friend straight into the eyes, "Doesn't that woman _remind_ you of someone?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "I thought that too, but I doubt it now."

"Why?"

"Don't know…I mean, he got bored of me, that's why he left, so why would he want a woman just like me if he's bored anyway?"

"You know precisely that that is not quite true. I bet it wasn't _boredom_ that led to you two splitting up."

"What then? Fate?" She began to laugh at her remark, "Oh no, moreover his job, his career came first."

"Sakura!"

"What?!" the rosette took a sip of her freshly bought coffee.

"Let's stop these theories." Tenten sat up properly, "Maybe you _should_ spend some time with him, see how he acts."

"He argues." She spat in.

"Not only _he_."

Sakura took another sip, "But he provokes it."

"_Not_ only he does."

"Weren't we here to _not_ talk about this subject?" Sakura stood up, frustrated, "No matter what I do we always end up at the same point! See, that's why I simply want him _gone_. I've been perfectly fine all these years, and now he's decided to walk back into my life to ruin it once more!" She nearly screamed the last bit.

Tenten sighed, closing her eyes and opening them a few seconds later, "Sakura-chan. You can't make him _disappear_. But maybe if you'd know what _he_ is going through at the moment, or what he is up to, then it could help you…at least _befriend_ with him, so that you won't tense up every time he's there and you'd have life a little easier around you."

The female hesitated, then slowly sat down, "I just don't want to _see_ him again." She buried her face into her arms, feeling like she should cry.

"How about we go to the pets shop?" Tenten suggested, "Animals always get you off horrible thoughts."

Sakura's head popped up like that of a small child, "Yes!"

* * *

It had always been her passion to go to the pet shop if she ever went into a shopping mall. Sakura would usually whinge and whine about how the animals shouldn't be placed ins such circumstances and cages, naming different consequences.

"Look, they've Shiba Inus!" Tenten gazed inside the glass cage, waving a finger in front of the tired dog which slumped in front of her, "Not very happy he is."

Sakura pressed her face next to Tenten's, looking at the doggy, "Hey little fellow."

Immediately the canine jumped onto his feet, hackling and barking at Sakura, whilst scratching the window.

"How do you _do_ that!" Tenten marvelled, staring at her friend with glittering eyes, "You _always_ manage to get any animal hyper and addicted to you."

"Don't ask me." Sakura shrugged, smiling at the dog, "Maoh, they should get the dog out of here, it's-"

"Don't even start!" Tenten complained, walking over to a puppy chow-chow that yelped on the other side after it discovered Sakura.

"They're going to start a fuss like this." Sakura mumbled, "They did it last time as well."

"As long as we don't get kicked out." Tenten gulped as even the terrier and the Schnauzer began to yelp.

She turned around and soon saw how people stopped by, wondering what the barking was about. The shopkeeper stood up too, now marching towards them.

"Okay, lets get out before we get into trouble." Tenten grabbed Sakura's shirt and tore her out of the shop.

Just as the pink haired female turned, giggling and waving at the puppies, she felt her body crash against something hard and resistant.

"Ouch…" She mumbled, taking a step backwards, to find that the person she had walked into was, "…Sasuke."

"Sakura? What're you doing here?" He wore his Hawaii-shirt again, and she had to blush, noticing how she had touched part of his bare chest.

"I could ask you the same. I'm just hanging around with Ten-" The rosette turned, noticing how Tenten had gone, "Ten…."

"Tenten? She isn't here." He rose an eyebrow.

"Well" Sakura took a step backwards, "what're _you _doing here?"

He held up a plastic bag, "Doing some shopping. Food mainly."

"Oh…" And awkward silence broke in between them.

"D'you, maybe wanna join me?"

Sakura opened her mouth, wanting to protest, but she shut it again. She hesitated, "Alright." Was finally her answer and she walked along next to him, glancing over her shoulder and discovering how Tenten peeked over the wall, waving at her.

She glared back, however, ignored the fact she was _alone_ with the Uchiha.

* * *

"Where do you live?" The raven haired man asked in his usual emotionless tone as he went inside the supermarket.

"Small apartment…near the suburbs."

"Aha."

"You?"

"Right in town, I have an apartment as well."

"You live with Nanami-san?"

"Not really, she has her own apartment, but stays around mine a lot. In a way we do."

Sakura hesitated, but couldn't bite back the question, "How long do you know each other?"

"Half a year. I met her at a business meeting of my dad; she is the daughter of one of the men that attended.

The rosette nodded, "And you immediately fell in love?" She looked in the other direction; towards the fruits and vegetables.

"No, not quite. We talked a little that day, and she came over another couple of times, and then, yeah, we got together."

Sakura smirked, "Didn't take you long to decide then." She mocked.

Sasuke had to chuckle, "Right, pinkie, are we jealous?"

Sakura gawked at him, "No way! I've had enough of men!" She turned around again.

Sasuke looked at a few packets of noodles, then back at her, "Really?" He gazed around the market, noticing a few men's eyes landing on Sakura. A part of him wanted to turn those faces into a bloody pulp.

"Yes, really."

"Well, I haven't seen one man in here that hasn't looked at you yet."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Does that include you?"

"It does, actually." He smirked at her as she arched both eyebrows, "See, you never thought this would've ever happened, right?"

"What would happen?" He continued walking along the different goods.

"Well, that you'd be very eye-catching. When we were teenagers you always claimed to be the ugliest girl the world had seen."

"Well…it was true." She began to curl one of her locks more, resisting hard to blush and smile.

"It _wasn't_" he began "You just made yourself look that way."

"Are we here to talk about my beauty or do some shopping?" She interrupted, knowing where this would lead to.

"Both." The answer was plain, and normal, but confused Sakura greatly.

"I think you need my help with something." She said as she turned to face him, stopping him on his way.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, cockatoo head, we're not _arguing_ here, which we did the last times."

"Can't I have a normal talk with my ex?"

"No you _can't_."

"You want to argue?"

"Yes!" she crossed her arms and frowned.

He quirked an eyebrow, "For what reason?"

"None." _So I have a reason to be mad at you and just bugger off! _

"I don't want to." He gave back coolly.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to act childish because you feel like it?"

_Finally_! She shouted mentally, "Oh, so it's _me _who's all childish here and you're grown up and logical?"

"_What_?! I didn't claim that."

"You thought it!"

"So we can read minds now, can we?" He glared down at her.

"Just admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That you thought it!"

"Thought what."

Sakura took a breath, being irritated herself. She touched her forehead, frowning, "Dunno…"

"You even lost track of the conversation?"

"Yeah…I guess I just wanted to argue to get out of here." She admitted, not looking him into the eye.

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, "You _are_ a child sometimes" He shook his head, smirking, "How about the child and I go get an ice cream?"

"Sounds good for the child."

* * *

"So where is your girlfriend?" Sakura inquired as she glanced at her vanilla and raspberry ice cream.

"She went out with a few of her friends." He began licking his ice cream.

"Oh…" Sakura still stared at hers.

"Something wrong with it?" He frowned at her.

"N-No!"

"Why not eat it then?"

"Because…I like watching my food before I eat it!" she huffed.

Sasuke had to laugh at that.

"What's so funny?"

"Erm, _you_ maybe? D'you think it's still alive?"

"Who knows." She stuck her tongue out.

"Are you trying to give me a reason to think you need a psychiatrist?"

"Oh, so you think I need one?"

"Maybe." Sasuke leaned closer and licked her cold refreshment, "It's completely fine and edible, _Saki-chan_."

Sakura's eyes widened for a minute and she felt her breath got caught.

He hadn't called her _that_ in years now. He had been the one who came up with that nickname, and he was the last to use it. Occasionally Ino said it as well, but it wasn't the same when it left her lips compared to his.

"Oy, that's _my_ ice cream!" She muttered, finally eating it.

"Well, you were gonna let it melt. I only showed you it's fine."

"I _know_ it was fine."

"Sakura, are you desperate for an argument with me?" The Uchiha leaned back.

"No…" _Liar._

"Well it seems so."

Okay, she _was_ actually trying to start an argument. It wasn't like she did it all the time she saw him, but right now she was_ desperate_ to get out of here, sitting around with Sasuke. This tense feeling came back, and she was beginning to feel some kind of…_admiration_ again, which she strongly tried to deny. She also wanted to get back at Tenten for leaving her with the Uchiha.

Just as she was about to confess to him, her phone rang and vibrated in her pockets. Quickly, she grabbed it, dabbing the green button.

"Moshi moshi?" She nodded a few times, making appropriate noises, then sighed and said, "I'll be right there."

Now pressing the red button, she looked up at Sasuke, "I need to go check up on the sanctuary" The Uchiha had already finished his refreshment and was leaning backwards, listening, "we've got a new income."

"So you have a sanctuary?"

"Yeah…didn't I tell you?"

"No. But Nanami did."

"Ah true, I told her, I remember."

"Well, would you mind if I'd join you?"

Sakura screeched inwardly. She was _desperate_ for some time alone, to get her thoughts off things, but she couldn't say no to the Uchiha. She didn't know herself why. There was something _about _him, him and his attitude, that made her struggle to resist him.

"No problem." She answered with a smile, standing up.

They both left, heading towards the sanctuary.

* * *

"It's a hawk." Imai announced as she saw Sakura approaching up the hill, "His left wing is broken, and his foot is bloodied, but I can't touch him."

"Alright." Sakura increased in pace, stepping inside the old building and now looking for the injured bird.

"Wait" Sasuke grabbed her arm, "What're you gonna do?"

This time, they didn't flinch at the body contact.

"Erm…_help_ the bird?" She rushed towards where Imai was leading them.

Inside a darkened room sat the hawk- well, half sat, for his foot was damaged and he had only his other leg to support him.

Slowly Sakura approached it, "It hacks as soon as you touch it?" She questioned Imai, who nodded nervously.

"Saku-"

"Sshh." Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, "Just stay silent." She smiled, then turned back to the bird. Slowly she neared it, looking it into the eye and staying calm and relaxed. As she was only five centimetres away from the table it stood on, she spoke softly: "Hey there, fellow, I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to help. Just trust me." Slowly she stretched out her hand from bellow.

The bird gave her a critical look, then made a slight sound before shuffling on his foot.

Sakura then touched him, relaxed and fearless, stroking his head and healthy wing.

And the hawk let her without protest.

"Now let's see." She carefully raised its injured wing. The hawk screeched silently, but didn't attack. He let her do what she needed to.

"Imai-chan, please bring me that special crème and the bandages.

"Yes, Sakura-chan." And the dark haired woman left the room with quick steps.

"How the hell…do you do that?" Sasuke came closer, being awed.

"I don't know. Imai-chan and I call it 'my magic'."

"It is indeed magic."

"Hey, can you hold the wind up like this?" She asked, looking underneath the bird, "I want to check something."

"Won't it bite me?"

"As long as you show now fear, no."

Sasuke did as she told him, trying not to show any fear through his body language as he held the wing in place.

Sakura looked around the bird, shuffled through the feathers and looked at its head in particularly.

"Female." She announced after her check-up.

"Wow, you're good with animals, don't you need a blood test to find out?"

"In some cases yes, but in this case no. there are signs that give away the gender."

"You mean like with budgies?"

"Yes, like with budgies, just _different_ signs."

"Makes sense."

Imai returned with the necessary things and lay them on the table.

"Alright, Sasuke, you have to help me right now."

"How?" he was still holding the wing.

Sakura quickly grabbed the ointment and opened the tube, "Hold the wing up and hold her down by the feet; but please her healthy one mainly."

He did as she told him, which nearly got him bitten as he brushed passed an open wound.

"This is going to be awkward." She said as she ducked and got up in between Sasuke's arms. Carefully she placed the cool crème on the foot and wing, also touching around the wing carefully to find out what bit was broken.

Sasuke breathed in deeply, taking in Sakura's sweet, aromatic scent that reminded him of spring and cherry blossoms. He looked over her shoulder at what she was doing, brushing past her cheek with his own.

The woman nearly froze at that point, but concentrated harshly on the bird as she wrapped the bandages around her wing and foot.

"Good, we're done. Carefully let go now." Again the Uchiha did as told, his warm arms now going back to their former place at his side.

Sakura quickly walked away from Sasuke, picking up the bird carefully and transporting him to a small cage Imai had prepared.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth and say something when his cell phone rang, catching his attention.

"Yes?…Alright, no don't worry, nothing happened. I'm fine! I'll be right there."

"Who was that?" Sakura glanced over her shoulder as she had finally closed the door to the cage.

"Nanami-chan. She was wondering where I was. We were meant to meet up."

"Oh.."

"Well, I better hurry, don't want to make her worry any more." He smiled at her and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, you shouldn't make special people wait." She mocked him.

"True…but she's not as special as you I guess." He gave her another look, then disappeared down the hill.

* * *

_"Well, when did this weird feeling start?" She questioned as she stirred her hot chocolate and pulled the blanket closer around her slim body. The had taken off her glasses and left her hair out, which curled up into a bundle of locks._

_"I don't know…it's quite old now, but it grew over time." He replied as she drank a sip and yelped, for the drink was hot._

_"You must know some kind of date. Do you maybe remember what had first caused this feeling?"_

_Sasuke frowned, going back into memories._

_He remembered how she had worn that beautiful light green dress with the cherry blossoms and the golden belt with the long boots. He remembered the sparkle in her eyes, the emotion they reflected. Her hair had been curly and glittery._

_He also commemorated the day he'd seen her exit the shower, by accident, when he was meant to bring by some books. She had been ill and didn't make it to school, so he had volunteered to bring her all the necessary things._

_He didn't know she was just taking a shower, and as her mother let him in and he crossed the corner, he found her naked, only having the thin towel covering up her private parts. That had been the first time he saw her without her glasses and with her hair down, if wet._

_"Maybe…" He had said, "When…I remember when I saw you…" He pointed at her, thinking about different events which had let this feeling grow and grow._

_"**Me**?!"_

_"Yeah, you…It's ever since we're friends really. So it's because of you I'm going…"_

_"Mental."_

_"Mental." He repeated._

_He still tried to consume the knew fact: that he actually loved her._

_Sakura tried to sit still. She didn't know what he'd do next, but she was desperate to know._

_He looked up and kept his cold charcoal eyes focused on her. Many thoughts ran through his head, then he got up and placed the mug in the sink._

_"D'you…wanna go in my room?" she suggested shyly, not knowing what she was attempting with that offer._

* * *

_I have played your game for so long now_

_It's time for me to reveal the truth_

* * *

**Preview:**

_Sakura turned her head back towards the boys and girls in the other direction. She followed their actions, just staying seated in the water where she was._

_Is actually not too bad… she told herself, I mean…quite soothing…and nice…_

_She couldn't resist but to turn her head once more, glancing over her shoulder. She somehow…stiffened at the sight, closing her eyes for a second, then stood up and walked back to the shore, where she sat down next to Hinata._

_"Something wrong?" The dark blue haired woman questioned, not taking her eyes off her book._

_"Nothing much, just a little crazy…" Sakura smiled at her, now holding her legs and just watching the blue sky. Hinata gave her a weird look._

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think will happen next? Care to guess in a review? B) Poor Sakura is going bonkers :( And how does Sasuke feel? And there's still her secret ;D**

**PLEASE please please Review people! Just leave me a message, anything will do, even a one word message :) I answer back! xD Maybe you'll get something =D It gets you going, you know this by now xD**

* * *


	5. Just a little Crazy

**So, here we go again people! Chapter five!**

**Thanks, again, for the alerts and faves and ESPECIALLY reviews!! I'm so super glad for the reviews ^w^ keep it up guys, increase xD Makes me smile! :D**

**Oh, and this Chapter is dedicated to ****-Xo. Death Angel .oX- for her wonderful review and placing my story as a recommendation on her profile 3 Thanks a lot! I feel honoured, I really do! xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Critical of your Love_**

* * *

_And my heart pounds and pounds so loud_

_Every time my eyes clash with yours_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Just a little Crazy_**

She slumped down on the bed, trying to concentrate on the white colour of the ceiling.

_"True…but she's not as special as you I guess."_

She knew she had to repaint the room some time, especially with all the dark red-brown patches from where she had smacked mosquitoes.

_"True…but she's not as special as you I guess."_

Sakura sprang back onto her feet and, with a huff, began walking around the room.

_"True…but she's not as special as you I guess."_

Now she was truly going mad! She grunted, grasped her hair and shook her head violently. _This…is…just…not normal!_ She told herself in anger and sat down on a chair, still having her hair in her grip.

Then, her cell phone rang; It's Alright, It's Okay by Ashley Tisdale. Sakura found herself mouthing the lyrics, staring at the phone that lighted up and vibrated on her nightstand, slowly but gradually moving towards the edge.

Then it went dead, just to light up after five seconds again.

_I'm **so **not in the mood to talk right now, Ino_… She stood up anew and walked into the bathroom, where she inspected herself in the mirror.

There were dark patches under her eyes, the green shine of her eyes was gone and buried somewhere within the mysterious orbs. Her hair was a complete mess of curly locks entangled with each other, which would probably prove to be painful to comb. But right now, the rosette didn't care.

The cell phone rang anew, and again Ashley Tisdale's voice sounded in the small apartment. Sakura huffed again, but didn't think about picking it up.

This was the sixth time, and after it went dead, she heard her house telephone ring. _Jesus, I'm dead!_

As soon as the beep sound went off, Ino's voice popped up, "Hey, Sakura! Remember something? WE WERE MEANT TO MEET UP ABOUT TWO HOURS AGO! Sorry if I'm disturbing you in anyway, but if you don't pick up in five seconds I'm so gonna get into that apartment of yours!! Sakura!…Say something!"

The green eyed girl simply ignored the annoying voice, gazing at the window. She hadn't yet opened the curtains, and only a small strip of light entered, only throwing a faint glow on all objects. But it was enough for her to see everything.

_"True…but she's not as special as you I guess."_

_GAH! For crying out loud, why is his voice **stuck** inside my brain?! Why do I constantly see him **smiling** at me? Am I going loony?! This can't be true, I don't like him, don't CARE for him, so why is he in my head! Why? Why!_

"Haruno…pick up…" the blonde's voice growled, and then the phone went dead.

Sakura sat down at the edge of her bed. _You can't keep doing this, Haruno! Remember back then, you did the same thing! When you fell for that idiot you locked yourself in your room, kept everything dark and tried to hide from him like a fool!_

She sighed, finally admitting her attitude was completely stupid. Just as she was about to grab the phone on her nightstand and call Ino back, the door to her bedroom burst open, and in came a heated Ino, who jolted onto Sakura and pinned her down onto the bed.

"OKAY Sakura, I give you five minutes to give me a decent explanation why you let me wait for _freaking two hours_!!"

"Erm…Ino…"

"DON'T start like that! I'm bloody boiling! We were meant to meet up at the new shop! Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?!"

"Well…"

"Spit it out!" Ino glared her deeply into the eyes.

"I…can't…breathe…."

It was now the blue eyed girl noticed how the pushed down on Sakura's stomach, "Oh…sorry mate." She got up, now sitting down next to Sakura.

"Man, I thought I was gonna die then…how did you get in here anyway?!"

"Forgot? You gave me a key back then, for security measures. Anyway, what's up with you lately? I mean I get why you're all loony 'cause your ex is in town, but that doesn't mean you have to let your best friend wait for freaking _two_ hours!"

"I'm sorry, Ino-chan…I was just…I don't know. I'm feeling weird."

"You _are_ weird."

"Thanks for reminding me." The rosette frowned at her, "Needs one to know one anyways."

"I take it as a compliment." The blond grinned, then walked over to the curtains and pulled them apart, "You're gonna die from suffocation if you keep up this darkness and the bad air. _Jesus_ I'm hot!" Placing her hands on her hips after she had successfully opened the window, she continued: "So, are we going out or not?!"

"Alright, I'll get ready…" But the pinkie just fell back onto the bed and groaned.

"I'll jump on you if you don't stand up."

"I don't mind that."

"And I'll give you a make-over."

"I'm up!!"

* * *

The two of them laughed and giggled as they walked out of the new clothing shop with two plastic bags.

"Okay, and now I feel like…" Ino placed a finger under her chin as a sign of thoughtfulness, then glanced around, humming to herself, "Yes! How about we go to the beach?!"

Sakura looked at her friend doubtfully, "The _beach_…wait, do we have to go inside the water as well?"

"Well, of _course_ ninny! How the hell are we gonna get wet otherwise?"

"Swimming pools maybe, or a shower?"

"_Sakura_! Come on, don't be a spoil-sport!" She pulled her at the arm, tearing Sakura across the road and into another small shop, "Let's get some nice bikinis and then we're off to the beach!"

"Can't we do that some other time…?" Sakura's eyes widened as they entered the shop.

Now she was a person who didn't like water very much. To drink, yes, to wash herself as in shower or bath, yes, swimming pool, there it already got critical, and _beach_, meaning the sea, was a definite no-no. She didn't like the feeling of seaweed under her feet as well as stones, pebbles and sand. _Especially_ not if fish swam around, and neither did she like the salt in the water. she actually detested it. Sitting at the beach, alright, but _swimming_ in the water, no thanks!

"I have an idea!" Ino called as she picked up a random bikini, "I'll phone Tenten and Temari and ask if they'll join! I doubt Hinata will want to, I mean she's not into wearing bikinis or bathing suits when being pregnant."

"Good idea, how about I join Hinata on her job and you and the girls go have fun at the beach?" Sakura suggested, but earned a glare from her best friend.

"Forget it! You're coming, if you like it or not."

* * *

There she was, sitting under a rather _small_ umbrella, shielded from the sun with sun crème, on a towel, which lay on the sand, and watched how Tenten splashed Temari full with water.

Tenten didn't have any work today, nor did Temari, for her restaurant was closed between 14 and 19 in the evening.

"_Sakura_!" The blond called as she turned around and saw Sakura in her suiting green bikini, hiding from the others, "Come on…" She jumped up and down, urging the pink haired woman out.

"Alright!" Sakura sighed, jumped to her feet and brushed off some of the sand she had whirled onto her lap with that move.

Just as she was about to walk over to Ino in the burning sand, her eyes caught a glimpse of something blue nearby. She averted her eyes in that direction, just to find a few girls giggling and messing around. But as she looked more closely, she noticed one of the girls was Nanami.

_Oh…bugger…_

And as if she had some kind of sensor, the brown haired woman glanced over at Sakura, now noticing who the girl was, and waved her hand cheerfully, shouting her name and running towards her.

Sakura sighed and cursed under her breath, then plastered a fake smile onto them and waved back.

"Sakura-san! How cool you're here as well!"

"Hi, Nanami-san. You here with friends?" The woman gestured at the crowd of girls behind Nanami.

"Yes, we wanted to go to the beach because it's such wonderful weather today! And I see you're here with your friends too! Hey, Ino-san!" The woman waved again.

Ino, Temari and Tenten now came over, all smiling and greeting the others.

"Well, we could always have fun together!" Ino suggested and earned a harsh kick by Sakura, "Ouch! What the hell-"

Another kick, a little stronger this time.

"Oh that _would_ be fun!" Nanami agreed, and all the girls went swimming together, with the exception of Sakura and Ino, whom she held by the string of her bikini top.

"Remind me to _spit roast_ you some time near!"

"What? Don't you like Nanami-san?"

"She's…annoying…"

"She's similar to you."

"Not really!"

"Well, not attitude wise, no." The blond shrugged, "Are you coming in or not?"

"Do I _have_ to?"

"_YES_!"

"Alright!"

And she got torn into the water by Ino, with a loud splash.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of splashing around, swimming and laughing, the rosette freed herself from the murky waters and ran back to the towel beneath the umbrella.

"Towel…how I _love_ you!" She picked a towel up and wrapped herself tightly in it, shaking herself like a dog, _I hate the sea…_ Then she decided to sit down, laying the towel onto the pile of clothing.

"Wow, haven't seen you in a bikini long time."

Sakura looked up, finding the famous Uchiha towering over her.

_Damn…ARGH_

"Erm…yeah…" She blinked a few times and began to blush under his gaze.

"Is Nanami-chan in the water?"

"Yep."

"So she invited you here?"

"No, we met by coincidence." _Personal note: never say 'yes' to Ino's ideas anymore…_

"You _still_ don't like sea water." Sasuke chuckled, looking at her and taking a drenched lock into his hands.

"And? It's…eugh!"

He chuckled again, "You haven't changed much indeed."

"Thanks, you neither. Still a jerk."

"Still bitchy."

"Oy you two, no arguments!" Ino pointed at them as she had just left the water together with Nanami.

"Sasuke-kun!" The girl called.

Sasuke stood up from his crouching position next to Sakura and hugged the girl, who gave him a peck on the cheek.

Sakura looked away, feeling a weird tingle at the pit of her stomach. She began shuffling the sand with her feet.

"So…Sasuke, come for a swim too?" Ino asked to find a subject.

"Nah, I just finished work and wanted to pick Nanami up as we agreed to."

"Maoh, Sasuke-kun, you _should_ come swimming with us, it's so much fun!" Nanami placed her head on his chest, pouting.

Sakura began digging a small hole with her feet now.

"Me, in a crowd of girls…erm, not today, sorry." He laughed.

"We _could_ see if some of the other boys are free!" Ino now suggested and earned some sand on her face by Sakura.

"OY! Why did you do that?"

"Erm…your face looks funny when it's wet." She quickly spoke, trying to get Ino's attention _off_ of the suggestion she just made.

"You…!!" She jumped onto Sakura now, pressing her down on the towel and tickling her sides.

"No, stop it…no!" Sakura struggled underneath Ino's tight grip.

Then she sat on Sakura's leg, "So, do you want me to call the boys or not?"

"Yes!" Nanami cheered, looking at Sasuke who had a rather doubtful look, "Sasuke-kun?"

He sighed, "Whatever you want." He smiled at her and she jumped up and down, kissing him sweetly.

Again Sakura began playing with the sand, even though Ino's weight on her legs made this task a little difficult.

Just as Nanami began to pull Sasuke away towards the water, Sakura grabbed two handfuls of sand and let them tumble down Ino's hair.

"Wha- Sakura, what the hell was that for?!"

Sakura gave her a_ 'you-know-that-quite-well-yourself'_ glare.

"Alright, yeah, stupid suggestion, but come on, maybe you'll get to be a little relaxed with the others around."

* * *

After Ino had called all people who were available, she found Neji, Naruto, who also bought Hinata, and Lee available. Shikamaru excused himself with some analysis he had to do in the laboratory, and other friends were busy with work too.

"Three more guys, should do!" Ino chirped as they had all arrived.

Hinata, who was dressed in a thin summer dress, sat down next to Sakura and protruded a book which she opened and began to read.

"Alright mate! I bet you I'll win a race against you with ease!" Naruto challenged Sasuke, who had just gotten changed and was just in his swimming pants.

"Dream on." He smirked at the blond.

"So, you in?"

"From where to where?"

"Here to where Temari and those other girls are."

"You'll lose that."

"We'll see!" He grinned sheepishly and ran off with Sasuke just a few paces in front of him.

"Boys…" Hinata mumbled, giggling and shaking her head.

"Exactly, _boys_…" Sakura rolled her eyes, also having to laugh, then leaned back.

"Aren't you going to go into the sea?"

"Pah! No thanks!"

She suddenly felt a foot on her stomach, "You _are_!" Ino dragged the rosette with her into the water.

"Forget it, not again!" Sakura dug her feet into the wet sand and stayed resistant against her blue eyed friend's pull.

Suddenly, Ino smirked in a curious way which told Sakura nothing good was awaiting her.

"I told you you'd lose."

"I didn't lose! It was a draw!" Naruto now left the sea, "Let's re-take that!"

"Oh, Sasuke!" Ino called, still holding onto Sakura's arm.

"Don't even _think_ about it…" Sakura hissed under her breath.

But the woman just smirked, "D'you remember how to get her into the water?" She titled her head towards Sakura, winking at him.

Now this made Sasuke smirk.

"No!" Sakura placed a hand in front of her, "No!"

But the Uchiha just picked her up, upside down, and ran into the sea. Naruto followed him, then he let go off Sakura and she splashed loudly into the murky water.

The girl sat in the water, her hands digging into the sand, "I'm meant to kill you for that." She announced coolly as she grabbed her hair and squeezed the water out of it.

"Try me." He gave her a challenging look.

Sakura stopped her mouth before she spoke another word. There it was, this crazy feeling at the pit of her stomach. She felt confused and weirded out, and at the same time annoyed. Sighing, she looked up, "I-"

Out of nowhere, Nanami jumped onto Sasuke's back and grabbed him tightly, "Ha, got you!" She chirped.

Sasuke laughed at the sudden action and began to ran deeper into the water with her on his back.

Again, the rosette haired sighed. _Thank god he's gone…_

She watched as Lee tried to show off in front of the giggling crowd of girls, then jumped into a deeper part of the sea and swam after Naruto, who was making fun of him.

Her emerald eyes travelled back to the couple behind her, and she saw how they were making out; Nanami's arms were slung around his neck, and he had his wrapped around her waist, pulling her closely to his torso and kissing her deeply.

Sakura turned her head back towards the boys and girls in the other direction. She followed their actions, just staying seated in the water where she was.

_Is actually not too bad… she told herself, I mean…quite soothing…and nice…_

She couldn't resist but to turn her head once more, glancing over her shoulder. She somehow…_stiffened_ at the sight, closing her eyes for a second, then stood up and walked back to the shore, where she sat down next to Hinata.

"Something wrong?" The dark blue haired woman questioned, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Nothing much, just a little crazy…" Sakura smiled at her, now holding her legs and just watching the blue sky. Hinata gave her a weird look.

She tried strongly to concentrate on the weird feeling in her stomach. But whenever she did, her head type of whirled with strange images, her thoughts became unclear and she felt like she was going to explode.

_"True…but she's not as special as you I guess."_

"Ah!" Sakura jumped up, knocking her head against the umbrella and immediately falling back down, grabbing the back of her head which thumped against the hard metal.

"Sakura-chan! You alright?!" Hinata immediately touched the spot where Sakura had gotten hit, "Oh Christ, what things do you do?"

"It's…alright."

"No, you're bleeding slightly."

Sakura raised her head, "Wow, umbrellas are damn dangerous." She concluded.

Naruto and Sasuke, who had noticed what happened, now came running towards them.

"Everything alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned, looking onto her head where Hinata was fidgeting.

"Ouch…Hinata-chan…" Sakura winced at the touch.

Now Sasuke budged in and pushed Hinata softly to the side, "May I?"

"If you must." Sakura muttered, and the Uchiha crouched in front of her, touching her head and looking at the small amount of blood on his fingers. He then moved a little closer, causing Sakura's forehead to lean against his chest.

This made Sakura blush and close her eyes tightly. _Crap…what a position…_

"Found it. Someone got something to put on it?"

The lavender eyed woman immediately crammed around in her handbag, protruding a small tube of crème, which she handed to Sasuke. He carefully placed a small amount on it.

"What stuff do you do, Haruno?" He whispered into her ear as he had finished with his work and now moved away from her.

"Are you alright, Sakura-san?" Nanami now crouched next to Sasuke and looked worriedly at the pink haired woman.

"I'm fine…just…a little accident." She muttered with a smile, then stood up, still holding her head.

She walked a few metres across the beach, not looking back, being slightly tired and still very confused. And Sasuke wasn't making situations easier. And worst of all; the weird side of hers that felt like adoring and making out with him seemed to have grown.

Sakura groaned at the weird thought.

To her surprise, she felt a warm hand grab her arm and hindering her from continuing her path.

"You would do with sitting down for a second, you don't look too good." Sasuke said in his emotionless tone.

"Thanks, you don't look the best either." She turned around to face him and pulled her arm out of his grip.

"I've got a reason: stress."

"Oh, and I _don't_ have a reason?" she placed both hands on her hips, frowning.

"I don't know…do you?"

_You, you dim-wit!!_ "Stress as well."

"I bet that's made up." He arched an eyebrow, now pocketing his hands.

"So I'm a liar and you the big honesty-queen?"

"King would suit better, I am male."

"No _really_." She spoke sarcastically, "From five miles away _that_ seems different."

He chuckled at her statement, "We in for arguments again?"

"I didn't decide to run after you, now did I?"

"I was only trying to help."

"Right, thanks for the help, sweetie, it didn't work." Sakura turned to leave again.

"Are you just gonna run away from all your problems?"

Sakura froze, turned on her heel and gave Sasuke a _look_. Not a type of look that suggested she was going to flirt or something, but a look that defined she was being pissed, _real_ pissed, "Running away? Did I run away five years ago? Do you know what the hell I _went_ through? How I tried to suppress all the anger and sorrow and all that shit? I fought a bloody long time to return to normal, happy life, and then you burst in the next second and ruin it! Oh no boy, I didn't _run_ away and I'm not going to!!" She now stormed off past him, cursing incoherently all the way along. However, she knew deep inside a part of what she had said was a lie.

"Sakura-chan, where are you go-"

"Home!" She growled, grabbing her stuff and walking off, past the confused Ino.

Nanami just got out of the water and walked towards them, "Something wrong with Sakura-san?"

"Well…"

Now Sasuke stormed by, after Sakura. The rose haired female spun around, spitting words at him as he tried to calm her down.

From the distance, Ino could only make out faint words, "Let's go check on these two."

"Did something happen?" Nanami followed, confused.

"Let's find out."

They approached the two as they continued bickering at each other.

"I don't _need_ your help, thank you very much! Your help just _hurts_!" Sakura just shouted at the Uchiha, glaring and ignoring Ino's and Nanami's company.

"Listen, we can't _constantly_ keep this up! When for crying out loud will you forget what happened?"

Now the girl made a facial expression as if he had asked her to go around the world in five seconds.

"_Forget_? Guess what, cockatoo head, I actually managed to _forget_ what happened, until you _returned_!" She screamed the last part, then ran off from the beach and was gone behind a building.

"What happened…did you two argue?" the brown haired girl asked silently.

"Obviously." He muttered, still staring in the direction Sakura had stormed off to.

"What was she talking about?" Now Nanami frowned, and Ino started to get worried.

"Oh…it was just a fight under…friends, that's all." He turned to face the two girls, "Ino…can you-"

"Alright, I'll talk to her. I can't make any promises, however."

"I know…I know…" The Uchiha sighed.

* * *

_You've won, my world has gone upside down_

_Just a reason to hate you more…_

* * *

**_Preview: _**

_"Don't let him bring you down." Ino ordered more than said._

_"I know, I won't."_

_"Anyway, at least try to talk things through him. I mean, do you two actually know the proper reason you split up?"_

_Sakura looked at the ceiling, thinking, "He got bored of me. That or he was just too obsessed with work."_

_"Did he **say** that?"_

_"…No…"_

_Ino frowned at her friend._

_"Well…he made it quite obvious that **those** are the reasons we-"_

_"Sakura!"_

_"Alright! Maybe we **should** talk."_

_"And maybe you'll tell him…you know…the **secret**."_

_Sakura tightened at the mentioning of **that**, "Ino…I…I don't know about that… I mean…"_

* * *

**Well, now Sakura is definitely MAD at Sasuke. How will Sasuke manage to straighten things up? Will they talk, or not? And what about Sakuras secret? Find out in next chapter! xD**

**PLEASE, please, please REVIEW!! You know I'm always so super happy with reviews!! I'll answer back too! xD They get me going :D**


	6. Sweetest of Kisses

**And chapter 6 is up ^^ Thank you VERY much for the reviews people, as well as alerts and faves and so on xD Keep it up!**

**Expect some Sasusaku love in here ;D**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

**_Critical of your Love_**

* * *

_Now please give me a reason to love you_

_For last time you didn't prove yourself worthy of my heart…_

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Sweetest of Kisses_**

"He actually asked you to talk with me?"

"Yep, like when we were younger, you remember?" Ino smiled at Sakura knowingly.

* * *

_"Talk to her, why can't you do that?" Ino had asked as she was sitting at a table with a few of her friends. It was lunch break right now._

_"No, she won't listen to me." The Uchiha protested, trying hard to ignore the fact that the girls on the table gave him hungry looks._

_"What do you mean? She **always** listens to you."_

_"No, Ino, just…just talk to her please! Tell her I'm sorry and I wanna make up for it."_

_"Sorry for what." Ino quirked an eyebrow._

_"For…the thing I did."_

_"Which is?"_

_He lowered his head, "I don't want to make our problems official."_

_"Alright, okay, I was just wondering." Ino stood up, putting away her tablet, "Okay, I'll talk to her, but I can't give you any promises that it'll work."_

_After Ino's little talk, Sasuke had managed to take Sakura out, and they had quite a wonderful evening._

* * *

"Yes…I do…" Sakura now arched an eyebrow at the memory as she was staring into space.

Sakura was sitting on the rim of her bed, next to Ino, sighing, "And now, you gonna have a lecturing talk with me?"

"Exactly."

"Oh please no-"

"Listen, Sakura, I know- everyone knows, how this is somehow…pulling you down, but you have to learn to accept it. I mean, what once happened was the past and shouldn't interfere with your present."

"Well_ tell him that_! He is my past and he is interfering with my present!"

"_He_ isn't your past, but rather what happened between the two of you."

"Him, what happened with him and me, where's the difference?" The pink haired woman threw herself backwards onto the bed, spreading her arms.

"Anyway, he's moved on, you've moved on, so don't take steps back now! You're returning to the crazy depressed self you were just after you two broke up, remember? Crying, prepared to do nothing, no motivation in life…you know the list. And then, bam! You one day just threw everything behind yourself and lived your life, that was _you_!"

"And?" Sakura spoke monotonously.

"What, _and_? With that I want to show you that even though he has _returned_, life is still the same as before! You don't need to worry about him just because he may walk the same roads as you and you'll see him from time to time, and yes, sometimes making out with his girlfriend, but hey! Just ignore that! He's got no power to bring you down!"

Sakura looked at her friend, "Erm…what do you think he's doing at the moment?"

Ino sighed deeply, "Well…"

"I'm _constantly_ seeing him and talking to him, and arguing! I've had enough, why can't he leave me _alone_!" She turned onto her stomach and grabbed her pillow.

Ino began to rub her back in comfort, "Hey pal, maybe you should try to _befriend_ with him at least. Maybe that's what he wants."

"But I don't want it."

"But it may help the both of you."

Sakura raised her head now, leaning up, "But if I befriend with him, then I have to _see_ and _talk_ with him more often, and that is not what I want!"

"Don't let him bring you down." Ino ordered more than said.

"I know, I won't."

"Anyway, at least try to talk things through with him. I mean, do you two actually know the proper reason you split up?"

Sakura looked at the ceiling, thinking, "He got bored of me. That or he was just too obsessed with work."

"Did he _say_ that?"

"…No…"

Ino frowned at her friend.

"Well…he made it quite obvious that _those_ are the reasons we-"

"Sakura!"

"Alright! Maybe we _should_ talk."

"And maybe you'll tell him…you know…the **secret**."

Sakura tightened at the mentioning of _that_, "Ino…I…I don't know about that… I mean…"

"You _should_ tell him some time around." She warned, then stood up, "Well, I'm leaving, you can do the rest." She winked at her best friend, giving her a warm smile, then left her apartment.

_I'll talk to him…just not about **that**…_

* * *

Sakura filled a small tube containing blood into an even smaller tube with help of a syringe. She then placed that tube into a blood testing machine, pressing the 'hard spin' button and waiting for the process to finish.

"Sakura-chan" Imai popped her head between the door, "There's a man named Uchiha Sasuke who wants to talk to you."

Sakura sighed, knowing this moment would've come, "Thanks, let him in please."

The girl nodded, smiling, then left.

Only a few seconds later, the raven haired man entered. He wore a suit, suggesting he was just coming from or going to work.

Sasuke took off his sunglasses, "Sakura."

"Sasuke."

He stayed silent for another minute, then said: "I'm sorry…about that on the beach." He looked away.

"I know."

"You do?"

"You got Ino to talk to me."

He muttered something under his breath which Sakura couldn't quite figure out.

"Well…I wanted to make up with you." He began, shifting his feet.

Sakura was staring at the ground and at the tiny hairs that lay upon it, "Aha…"

"I thought we could maybe…go out?"

Now she looked up, just to find he was looking her straight into the eyes. Her breath hitched at the view, "W-What?" She knew she sounded like a teenager completely in love, just waiting for the guy of her dreams to ask her out.

"You, me, going out?" He gestured with his two fingers.

"Would your girlfriend be fine with that?"

"Of course…I mean I'm making up with a friend, right? And she likes you."

"Yeah…true…" Sakura looked around.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is that a yes or no?"

"A maybe." Again her eyes met his cold stare.

"Oh come on Sakura, give me a _chance_!"

"Well…okay, alright! Where and when?"

"The Italian Restaurant around the corner from the shopping mall, 7:30 this evening." He smirked at her.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "Agreed."

"Good."

* * *

And now Sakura found herself, actually dressed in a thin, long-sleeved dress in wine red, that fell to just above her knees. With it she wore black boots, and some bracelets that clinkered with every movement.

She stood in front of the Italian restaurant, named _'La Vita Bella'_ (**the beautiful life – this is an actual restaurant here where I live xD**), and waited for the charcoal eyed man to appear as arranged.

She sighed, clinging to the small handbag she held with both hands in front of her.

Finally, he appeared, only two minutes too late. He wore a black shirt, the first few buttons being opened, and long, straight pants.

"Well then, lets go in." He said as he reached her.

Sakura nodded, and both entered the restaurant.

It was very well decorated, giving a calm and elegant expression. Only few people were sitting on tables dotted here and there. The walls were decorated with pictures of flowers, lakes, valleys and beautiful woman. The music was soothing and silent, the waiters were quick and polite.

After Sasuke and Sakura had found a seat and ordered, they began to talk.

"You can guess what subject I'm going to start with, right?" He said as he looked at one of the portraits.

"Mhm." Sakura wiped invisible dust from her dress.

"The past." They both muttered, then looked each other straight into the eyes again.

However, Sakura couldn't hold his gaze any longer and glanced, instead, at her clean plate and neatly presented knife and fork.

"I'll ask you first." He announced, crossing his hands on the table and leaning forwards, "Why did we quit?"

Sakura frowned at the weird formulation and question itself he started of with, "Well…I guess because we lost track and interest in each other?"

"What do you mean?"

Sakura looked up from her plate, "I mean that I think you lost interest in me."

"Why?"

"Why don't you ask yourself? I can't read minds."

"Well what do you think?" He was very calm.

"I think…I don't know…I mean, I may have been a very interesting person to you, but I guess there is a point where either everything is revealed about that person or your patience breaks. Maybe it was the latter with you. Oh, and then there was work as well."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"I mean; you seemed _so_ occupied with your business heirship, that I thought I was only really second choice, and I was only…a way to waste time…"

Sakura felt how she had to blush; talking to someone else about this subject was alright, but admitting everything to _Sasuke_ was just simply awkward.

"Anything else?" He then said and broke the silence.

"I don't know…just continue."

He kept his gaze on her, then noticed how their food had been ready and was finally served.

They ate in silence, and as they had finished, Sasuke spoke up, "Okay, now comes my side of the story."

Sakura nodded, trying to look at him.

"Firstly is, that I hadn't lost interest in you, no way, but I believed you were getting bored to be honest. I mean, we hardly got to see each other over the last few weeks of our…relationship" He spoke the word with some troubling caution, "And I thought I was losing you really. You were growing more distant in a way, somehow cold, and I was under a lot of stress. I tried hard to get myself out of the heirship my dad had planned for me, tried to sell it or pass it to someone else, because I wanted to follow my dream."

"The…car company?" Sakura questioned in a silent voice.

"The car company." He affirmed, "Yes, and it was extremely hard to get everything going. I wanted to surprise you with that, but then…the day came."

Sakura remembered.

* * *

_He had just been back from some business meetings, entering the house and stripping off his shoes._

_"Saki-chan, where are you?" He called as he saw no one in the kitchen, nor discovered a person in the bathroom or living room._

_The raven haired man grabbed a towel from the bathroom, since his hair was soaked from the pounding rain outside, and moved towards the bedroom where he turned the lights on._

_On Sakura's side of the bed, neatly folded up twice, lay a small piece of paper. Frowning, Sasuke picked it up and inspected the contents._

_'Sasuke-kun, it may sound weird or right or wrong, I don't know, but I think we should split up. We're just not the same anymore, I think the love between us has just gone. I'm not too sure for the reason for this, nor do I like this at all, but maybe it won't work if we're together. We hardly see each other and we argue a lot lately too, I'm just scared I might not make you happy enough. If you want to talk about this, then…_

_"Come to the park…" Sasuke spoke loudly, crunching the paper in his fist and quickly jolting out of the house he and Sakura shared._

_The rain thundered down on him, he even saw a strip of lightening in the distance, but his legs just told him to keep on running. As he turned a corner, he saw the beginning of the park where the trees and bushes were planted and empty benches stood._

_And he saw a certain rosette girl._

_He walked up towards her, being one metre away from the woman he loved._

_The rain thundered down in a rage, blurring his view as he stood opposite of her. He was breathing heavily, he was soaked, freezing, but he didn't care. Neither did the people walking by with their umbrellas disturb him. He only had his eyes focused on her._

"_I guess that's the last time then…" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear._

_Her soft eyes gazed towards the ground, "Indeed, Sasuke-kun, it's over." And with that she closed the space that was between them, just to turn around and walk off._

_They had been 24 back then._

* * *

Sakura drank some water, still brooding in her past, _their past_, for Sasuke shared the same memories.

"I guess we were just stupid back then…or maybe just me…"

"No, _we_." Sasuke corrected, "I just let you go back then, I didn't try to stop you…I mean, I thought you were right…and…"

Sasuke looked at her and her eyes had this mysterious glitter again, "Sakura…" He sighed, looking away, then continued, "I want to ask you…if…"

"If what…?" She whispered back, barely audible.

"If you still love me?"

* * *

They walked out of the restaurant in silence, they didn't even exchange glances, just stayed mute and marched towards the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll head off then." Sakura turned to face him.

"Where's your car?" Sasuke looked around the dark crowd of vehicles.

"Not here, at home. I walked here, it's not too far, and it helps me to…think."

"I'll drive you" and that was all he said, then walked off to his car, gesturing for her to follow.

Sakura sighed, but knew that if she denied his offer they would most likely start another of their famous arguments. She got into the car and he started the engine, driving in the direction of her home. It only took him five minutes to reach her place.

Sakura looked at him as he stopped in front of her apartment block.

"Was a nice evening." She mumbled under her breath.

"Was indeed."

"Sasuke, I don't know-"

"You don't need to give me an answer, I didn't give you one either, did I?"

"I know…" She bit her lower lip and glanced at her dress.

Her heart was beating rapidly against her ribcage, and she didn't understand what the weird tingling feeling was doing again in the pit of her stomach.

"I guess I'll go then, thanks for the nice evening, Sasuke-kun-" Sakura smacked her hand onto her mouth.

Sasuke gave her a surprised look, "Sasuke-_kun_? You haven't called me _that _in…"

"Ages…" She finished him off, looking at him.

Her hair went into very nice corkscrew curls right now, and her eyes kept the mysterious glitter from before.

He, on the other hand, kept his deep, dark gaze.

First, Sakura smiled, then, Sasuke smiled back, leaning forwards a little- well, sideward in the car, forwards towards Sakura.

Her heart continued to pound like a mad-going animal. He closed in on her.

Sakura gradually shut her eyes, listening only to her heart thump, and thump, and thump.

And finally, his lips touched hers.

He was leaning pretty much forwards, but managed to keep his balance. It was a simple, sweet kiss to begin with. They broke apart, if only millimetres from each other way, and Sakura raised her hand to touch Sasuke's cheek. Her fingers felt warm against his flesh, and once more they shut their eyes and closed the distance between them.

This time, however, Sasuke tried to deepen the kiss and asked for permission to enter her mouth by licking her lower lip. In a normal situation, where Sakura still hated Sasuke, she would've pushed him away, but right now she felt like her old, inner self. Her teenager self, the one that was so helplessly in love with Sasuke she would've fainted at his touch.

Their tongues met and fought for dominance. Sasuke's hand travelled down to her hip and held her in place. Sakura's hand was still on his cheek.

After like what seemed ages, they split again, gasping for air. Sakura still had her eyes closed, and when she opened them again, she stared him into the eye.

Then, as quickly as she could, she opened the door of the car, jumped out, shut it again and ran up the stairs to her apartment door.

Sasuke could've just been imagining things, but he swore to have heard a sob.

* * *

_Sakura's eyes shifted around, and when she caught the couple she had been searching for, her green orbs stayed focused._

_Her eyebrows creased into a frown, and she tried hard to look away, take a glance at the park bench, the juicy leaves or the blooming flowers, however, to no avail._

_This had been the third girlfriend in one month Sasuke had. He __**seriously**__ changed his mind like the weather, and it frustrated Sakura greatly. He seemed so put down at the moment. He may kissed and made out with them all the time, yes, he even managed to smile on some occasions, but never did he seem truly happy._

_Naruto had noticed this too, and it had bought him great trouble to talk to his mate in a normal, everyday way. The onyx eyed man didn't seem to bother, nor show great interest in what his blond friend said, as if he were transfixed by something in a parallel universe._

"_He's indeed in love" Naruto commented as he took a bite of his sandwich, "Just Teme doesn't know he is. Y'see, he doesn't like the feeling, not his thing at all."_

"_Why don't you tell him then, if you know?" Ino threw in as she leaned against her right hand._

"_Well…I need a chance to talk to him properly for that."_

"_I'd just blurt it out, really." The blond girl looked at her nails critically._

"_Right, your ideas have always proved to be…__**troublesome**__." Shikamaru butted in as he took a seat next to Sakura._

"_And? Have a better idea?" Ino stuck out her tongue in defence._

_Sakura sighed, "He's constantly around one of them." She watched as he was talking to another girl from the popular table._

"_Jealous?" _

"_No! We're friends, Ino, I don't have a crush on him." The pink haired teenager began to blush at the thought._

_This caused the blond to grin, "You sure? You know you can talk to __**me**__ about it."_

"_Yeah right, how about you go to your friends on the popular table right now?" Sakura death glared at her, but the baby-blue eyed girl just smiled and laughed._

"_We won! We won!" Naruto cheered as he sat down happily at the round café table, "We are the champions!"_

_Sasuke took a seat next to Sakura, sighing and leaning his head against his crossed arms, "Yep.."_

"_You're very motivated today, aren't you." Sakura noted sarcastically as she took a lick from her ice cream._

"_I know."_

"_Yikes, Teme, cheer up! We __**won**__!"_

"_Dobe, when don't we?" the dark haired boy leaned back, placing his arms behind his head, "Nothing new."_

_Ino gave Naruto a critical look, and Hinata drank her milkshake in silence._

_Now everyone gave Naruto a look, indicating it was his turn to say something._

_The blond frowned, "What?!" Sakura nudged him, and when he didn't proceed, she stamped on his foot hardly, "ARGH!"_

_Sasuke glared at his best friend and Sakura stood up abruptly, "Sasuke-kun, I think Naruto wants to talk to you." And she turned to leave the table, together with the other girls._

* * *

"_How did it go?" Sakura asked as she sat next to the blond for mathematics the next day in school._

_Naruto sighed, glancing over at his charcoal haired friend, "Not good."_

"_What happened?" She opened up her book, but kept her stern gaze on him._

"_Well, we talked and all…and he said he was feeling weird lately and confused, and he didn't know what to do, and then I told him that he's most likely gotta crush on someone, and he went mad then. He doesn't know whom, you see."_

"_I doubt any of the snobby girls in school." She turned and began to write the date in her writing book._

"_Say, Sakura," Naruto hesitated, frowning at his fingers, then continued with a normal expression, "D'you love him?"_

_The girl let go of her pencil instantaneously. _

* * *

_Now that the time has passed away  
I wonder what you do right now…_

* * *

**_Preview:_**

_"You should start to get a grip of yourself." They sat down on a bench and the girl placed her elbows on her legs, grabbing her head, "Running away won't solve the problem, nor get rid of it. Some time or other you're gonna stand in front of him anyway, and it should rather be now than later, so situations don't escalate. And especially; Sasuke had an expression on his face I haven't seen since the day his mother died. One of anger, sorrow and love at the same time. Whatever happened between the two of you, and Christ, I don't wanna know, you should go solve it."_

* * *

**Well, what's going to happen now between them? xD Sakura didn't give him an answer :-S And she hasn't spoken about the secret either xD **

**Next chapter will most likely contain lime/lemon (whatever you call it xD) And maybe, will reveal more secrets :D Have they actually split up because of loss of contact, or are there other reasons? **

**PLEASE, please Review people! You know what it does to me =D I answer back too! xD Just press the Review button ^_^ **


	7. Remembering what Love was like?

**Sorry I took a while ^^" Here is Chapter Seven!**

**Thanks, again, for the fave's, alerts and especially reviews *-* I love reviews, I really do, even if it's only one or two words ^w^**

**THANK YOU!**

**Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter ^^ The _secret_ will be revealed (good guesses in the reviews! I know one of you was right xD My sister guessed it JUST as she was about to read the bit!) and there is a lime/lemon scene in here, so BE WARNED xD I mean be warned because it may suck terribly, for I'm not used to writing such scenes, and yeah, I'm not very good XP So don't be too harsh on me! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Critical of your Love**_

* * *

_And I return to the sweetest of Heavens_

_Where you await my presence…_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Remembering what Love was like?**_

_This can't be happening…_

"And now the weather for the next few days." Spoke the forecaster, as he began to turn slightly and point at a map behind himself, "Tomorrow, the temperature will cool down by about three degrees, as can be seen in the northern areas."

_This shouldn't be happening…_

"Around Tokyo and this region of Honshu there will be rain for the next few days, with rather cloudy days."

_What am I gonna do!?!_

"Mainly Yokohama and Shinjuku will face a normal summer storm, which will pass in about a day."

Sakura sighed deeply and turned off the T.V., slumping down in front of her bed, legs crossed, and hugging her favourite pillow. She grabbed it tightly, burying her face into it's softness.

Her cheeks were burning red and she felt like a teenager again; just this time she _detested_ the feeling.

She looked at the screen of her mobile phone, staring at the constant text messages that popped up. They, of course, weren't making the situation any easier either, for they all came from one and the same person that caused these old feelings to bubble up within Sakura.

He tried desperately to gain an answer from the pink haired woman, but it was hopeless. Sakura simply stared at the messages, in which he pleaded her to forgive him and asked if he could see her to tell her something important.

_I have to tell him something important too…_ She bit her lower lip, then lay the phone at her side.

_What you gonna do now, Sakura? Sit here until the feeling goes? Forget it, that's just pathetic! This whole hiding away scene. You've tried to show him you don't need him anymore, you managed to keep your cool at times, but you failed in the end. You're still a stupid teenie like you were back then, still act the same way. I guess things will never change with me…_

She sighed into her pillow and watched the black T.V. screen.

Suddenly, the bell to her door rang and a voice echoed from the other side, "Sakura-chan? It's me, Hinata."

Reluctantly the girl got up, frowning as she opened the door carefully and peeked outside.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hey, can I come in?"

Sakura looked at her for a while, then nodded and permitted her entrance.

The dark haired woman walked into the living room and sat down on a chair at the table, "How did it go? You didn't answer Ino's phone call last night. She said she couldn't be bothered to ring you up a million of times like the other time. I thought I'd pay you a visit…sooo…"

"Oh…I'm…"

"You're red in the face, did something happen?" Hinata touched her gently on the cheek.

Sakura pushed her hand off, "I'm alright, Hinata-chan."

"You don't look it." She whispered in a soothing voice.

"I'm just a little…confused…" She touched her head and sat down opposite of Hinata.

"Talk to me about it then."

"I…"

"What happened yesterday night?"

"Well, we talked and" she looked her friend into the eye, "We kissed…" She muttered the last bit.

Hinata's expression stayed the same, "And how do you feel about it?"

"How I _feel_ about it? I feel like a teenager again! I feel in _love_ again! And worst of all with the one man I want to forget so badly." She hit her face on the table and crossed her hands over it, "I'm sorry…" Sakura sobbed.

"For what?"

"For…acting like this."

"Hey, Sakura-chan, it is alright. I mean you shouldn't really _hide_ just because you've fallen in love again, but clear your thoughts and minds and maybe talk to him."

"It's always talk to him!" Sakura raised her head anew, "And then we either end up arguing or…_hurting_ each other. I've had enough of it!"

"But remember the times you spent together and had _fun_? The times you had so much fun together, you were the most suiting couple at Konoha High back then! You barely argued, you always smiled together, you were practically _made_ for each other. I don't know what the exact reason was you two split up, but whatever it may be, it must've been either so shocking or so pathetic that it caused both of you to make a huge mistake." The lavender eyed woman breathed in deeply as she finished with her lecturing talk, and kept her eyes focused on Sakura.

"What am I supposed to do? Run back into his arms and pretend nothing happened?"

Hinata sighed, "Sakura, how about you try fix situations by telling him the _whole_ truth, by opening up to him _completely_, and then give him a chance to explain himself."

"He's already done that."

"Then be fair and do the same." Sakura looked at her friend, "I think he deserves to know, I doubt he doesn't in some way still have feelings for you."

Sakura sat back and crossed her arms, looking towards the ground and thinking, "I don't know…"

Hinata shrugged, "Well, maybe some creativity will at least help you to think over the situation. I seriously need some help right now in the shop, would you mind?"

The emerald eyed woman smiled warmly, "I'll help."

* * *

Sakura picked up a few roses with other flowers and began placing them together in a neat and colourful bouquet. She took a piece of plastic string, then some scissors, and began to pull the plastic along the sharp edge of the metal in order to make it curl up. When she finished her doing, she tied the string around the bouquet and the wavy paper she had wrapped it in.

"This should hold." She said merrily, picking up the flower bunch and smelling it, then placing it into a vase.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan, you're a great help indeed." Hinata cheered as she herself tied a few flowers together.

"It's nice to see how people don't ignore the fact that we have florists, and that a flower as a present can be very nice."

She once more smelled a few nectarines, watching as Hinata went into the back of the shop and returned with a small box and two cups of coffee.

"I think this would do you some good." She said and placed the mug in front of Sakura, who spoke her thanks and took a sip.

Looking outside, she saw how the warmth of the sunlight slowly began to crawl away, and how the dark clouds spread across the horizon, giving everything a rather dull touch.

"It's probably gonna rain soon" Hinata began, opening the box she had bought, "here, Sakura-chan, can you help me with this?"

From the box she protruded and few pieces of cardboard, that had bent bits and were of different colours.

"What's that?" She took a piece of yellow cardboard into her hand and frowned at it as she shifted it around.

"You fold the edges and fit them to the other pieces. The outcome of this set is supposed to be a duck. I've got more. I don't quite get the hang of it, maybe you do?"

Sakura began to laugh, "Looks quite funny" She started with folding the edges that had marked lines on them, then looked at the back of the pack for further information, "What you gonna use these for?"

"Oh, just as decoration for the shop. It has glitter things and all with it, could come in handy."

Sakura sat down on a high chair and began fumbling with the pieces of cardboard. It took her a few minutes to figure out what part went where, but when she was done, she joint all the pieces by pressing bent edges into slits and using Sellotape to make everything a little more stable.

"Where did you say the glitter was?" Sakura was still staring at her duck, but as she got no answer, she jumped to her feet and went to the front of the shop.

She had been just about to speak up and turn the corner when she saw who had been occupying Hinata.

Immediately she pulled back, her heart began to thump wildly again, her face went red and she hid behind the wall.

"I can't find her and I seriously need to talk with her. I even managed to get Nanami-chan to go to another part of Tokyo with her friends for a few days so I can solve this.."

"Oh, I understand. Well, she's at the back of the shop." Hinata pointed towards the door hidden by a few leaves and tendrils.

Sasuke nodded, looking in that direction.

Sakura jumped back, afraid now, and looked around the small room she had been in. Her eyes soon discovered a door behind a box. She ran towards it, grabbing the keys placed on the table, and tried to open the door.

To her relief the door wasn't strongly locked, nor lead to a storage room, but was actually a back door leading outside into the crowded, dark world.

The pink haired girl spun on her heel, throwing the keys into the table successfully and disappearing out through the door.

* * *

Sakura ran a few metres away from the back of the shop, halting to gasp for air. She placed her hands on her knees, bending slightly.

_My lord, that was close…_

She looked back to the shop, seeing how a few people now entered, and then discovered Hinata's head popping up from the inside and searching the nearby roads with her pupil-less eyes.

Sakura turned and ran off again. Just as she jumped over the road and turned a corner, she crashed into something – or someone, and landed on the floor instantaneously.

Looking up, still slightly disorientated, she found Shikamaru across of her, touching his head, "My, my, what're you hurrying for, Sakura?" He groaned and slowly got to his feet.

"Sorry…I was…" He helped her up as well, smiling.

"Oh, by the way Sakura, Sasuke asked me to tell you he wants to see you. Don't ask me for what, and _please_ don't start cursing me full with how much you hate him or whatever, I have no idea what he's up to. He just seemed very worried."

"I know…I'm type of running away from him." She said with a forced smile.

"Running away? Has he done something?"

"No…yes…no…we both did something, and I just can't face him right now."

"But isn't running away a little…childish? You're a grown up woman now."

"I feel like a child to be honest."

"Sakura" Shikamaru said in a monotonous voice and shook his head, pocketing his hand, then lead her away from the road and to the park, which was nearby, "You should start to get a grip of yourself." They sat down on a bench and the girl placed her elbows on her legs, grabbing her head, "Running away won't solve the problem, nor get rid of it. Some time or other you're gonna stand in front of him anyway, and it should rather be now than later, so situations don't escalate. And especially; Sasuke had an expression on his face I haven't seen since the day his mother died. One of anger, sorrow and love at the same time. Whatever happened between the two of you, and _Christ_, I don't wanna know, you should go solve it." He patted her on the back, "You're 29, not 16 anymore, and you can't go back to being that either, as horrible as it may sound."

He stood up, looking at her as she stayed silent, "Well, I'm heading off, I need to look something up in the library before they close. See you." He walked off across the road.

Sakura stayed seating, not noticing how the clouds covered up the sky more and more.

* * *

_She had been13 back then. A young, sweet girl, that tried hard to impress her family with good grades and a happy attitude. She showed no interest in boys whatsoever, there hadn't been **one** yet that aroused her attention or got her, like the other girls, into dating, flirting and going out._

_She had her friends, too, wonderful friends whom she loved dearly, and more Sakura didn't need._

_And every person that met Sakura would've thought of her as a wonderful, funny and slightly mysterious personality. However, if hadn't been for the way she dressed up._

_Sakura was a rather shy, modest girl, and therefore preferred to wear glasses instead of contact lenses. She liked her smart, red-rimmed glasses, and she couldn't get herself to place contact lenses into her eyes. Partly because she had been scared of touching her eye._

_Another fact was that Sakura kept her hair **up**, in a tight pony tail, instead of down and wide open. She did this because her hair was quite long and tended to curl in the most funniest corkscrews you could imagine, being sometimes messy when let down._

_Neither was her taste of clothing very good. She tended to wear baggy clothing, or walked around in her pyjamas all day long if she didn't have school, which had some hideous design that covered up Sakura's true beauty._

_Well, at the age of 13, her mother decided to hold a small ball around their house._

_They didn't have a too small house, it had a great patio and was very well decorated. That was because Sakura's mother was an architect, and a very good one indeed._

_It was a nice, hot summer's day. Sakura helped her mother hang up a few fluorescent lights of different colours added with tablecloths on the dining tables, dishes, knives, forks, glasses for wine and normal drinks and much more._

_Everything was set up perfectly, and both Harunos were satisfied with their work._

_When all the guests had come, the place had been quite crowded, but it was nice to see so many people around._

_Sakura had firstly hidden herself in her room, reading a thriller book. She looked outside her window occasionally, gazing in amazement as the lights illuminated the night and some woman wore the most astounding dresses Sakura had ever seen._

_"Sakura-chan!" Her mother called up the stairs, "Come down! We're eating in a minute, and you can't hide up there all night long."_

_Sakura sighed, shutting her book and standing up. She gazed at herself in the mirror, shaking her head in frustration._

_She wore a red top with thin straps and a black skirt. On her feet were normal, black and flat shoes. Her hair was still up in a bunch and she kept her glasses._

_As she walked down, her mother, whom she found very pretty that evening, grabbed her hand softly and pulled her into the crowd._

_"Mikoto, I want you to meet my daughter, Sakura-chan." She pushed Sakura forwards a little, "Sakura-chan, this is an old friend of mine from school, Uchiha Mikoto."_

_Sakura smiled at the tall woman in front of her, "Hi…" She raised a hand, but didn't move it._

_Mikoto returned the greeting with a warm smile, "Now, I'm wondering where my Sasu-chan is, I told him to stay somewhere near me where I can find him." The black haired woman looked amongst the crowd, and soon her face lighted up, "Ah, Sasu-chan! Come over here a minute, I want to introduce you to someone."_

_Out of the chatting crowd came a boy with a neat white shirt and trousers. He had one hand in his pocket, the other slumped by his side, and his hair went around his head in weird spikes. His charcoal eyes gave an emotionless and unbothered impression from them, but he still looked very attractive._

_Mikoto placed her hands on his shoulders, "This is Sakura-chan, the daughter of Ms. Haruno. Sakura-chan, this is Sasuke-chan, my son. Say hello."_

_The rather disinterested boy gave her glance from head to toe, then averted his eyes somewhere else and mumbled a small 'hi'._

_"How about you two talk and get to know each other?" Sakura's mother leaned down, smiling at both of them, then pushed Sakura a little further forwards and walked off with Mikoto._

_"So…what do you wanna do." Sakura asked shyly, placing back a strand of her lock behind her ear._

_"Depends, this party looks pretty boring." Sasuke looked around, then glanced at Sakura again, "You're weird." He muttered with a cold tone._

_Sakura's eyes shot wide open, "Says some guy who doesn't even **know** me!" She huffed._

_"Well, why do you wear your hair up?" He took a lock into his fingers, "You should try contact lenses, too."_

_Sakura glared at the boy in front of her, "How about you learn manners, who are you to tell me anyway?!"_

_"Uchiha Sasuke, pleased to meet you…not."_

_Sakura pushed him slightly, "I didn't ask **you** for your opinion!"_

_"But you needed it."_

_Sakura turned, crossing her arms and stormed off. No way was she gonna let some random guy mess up her day!_

* * *

The rain began falling slowly; first, it began to spit, and people already crammed for their umbrellas or placed on their hoodies. A silent rumble was heard in the distance, but not taken serious by the passengers of Shinjuku.

Gradually, the spitting turned into larger droplets, and then it rained like a waterfall.

Sakura walked along the passenger way, without umbrella or any kind of protection from the rain. She only had her thin, long sleeved shirt and the jeans shorts as well as a pair of drenched trainers.

The streets got emptier and emptier as the time ticked by, until it reached 7 p.m.

The thunder had turned a little louder, wasn't to its maximum volume yet, however. And as long as that wasn't the case, the pinkie didn't bother.

She halted at one point, drowning in thoughts again. So much was flying around her mind right now, she felt so confused, but especially Sasuke was on her mind, and it annoyed her greatly. She wanted to simply erase the feelings he had opened like old wounds that began to bleed anew. She wanted to simply wipe his memory out of her life, at least the bad ones, and make a happy conclusion so that she could rest in peace for the rest of her life.

But she couldn't.

And a part of her didn't _want to_ either. It was peculiar, and she had so many contradicting emotions burning within her. Hatred, love, anger, self-pity, frustration, clarity, everything packed onto one whole heap of _shit_ in her mind.

She had to solve this now, before she would snap and go mad.

Sakura turned around and stormed off into the direction in which she believed lay Sasuke's apartment. She crossed a few roads and turned into a few streets, but in the end she felt lost. Lost in her own home town, how _wonderful_.

Groaning, she turned and was about to storm off back to her apartment, which was most likely quite a distance away, just to find who she was searching for was on the other side of the road, staring at her in surprise.

He wore a thin, and now drenched shirt with some baggy pants. Sakura, without saying a word, walked over and right up to him. She stared him straight into the eyes, and so did he.

"You want to talk, I want to talk, then let's do just that." She whispered and watched as drops from the rain ran down his forehead and then between his nose and eye.

"You'll tell me?"

"I'll tell you, promise." She bit her lower lip as he continued to stare.

"Alright. Let's go into my apartment then, we're going to get a cold like this."

Sakura nodded in agreement and found out, to her surprise, that that the apartment block she had landed at when she thought she was lost was just where Sasuke lived.

* * *

She caught the towel with a swift hand, "Here, to dry yourself." The raven haired man left the bedroom and disappeared into the kitchen, returning with two steaming hot cups of tea.

"Take one." He handed it to her carefully, and she took a sip, wincing because of the heat.

"Sorry, the bedroom always seems to be the warmest place in the house." He shrugged as they sat at a small table he seemed to use to work.

"Is alright." She whispered and looked up at him.

"Well, I'm listening."

Sakura took in a very deep breath, concentrating on what to say first and last, and how to formulate it. When she had finally decided, the opened her mouth to talk, "I…I have another reason why I left you…" She began, stopping. He raised an eyebrow but stayed mute, "I think it's a seriously stupid reason, but I'm not so sure myself to be honest. I guess it was mainly because I was scared.  
"Sasuke, that day, the day I wrote you that letter, I had been at the doctors. I felt sick lately and I thought I should go to a check up. And they found out I had been pregnant."

She looked at him again, trying to find his reaction, but his face stayed as cold and emotionless as she knew it since they were 13, "I got frustrated, and scared, 'cause my past somehow came flying to the front again. I didn't quite know what to do, if I should be happy or sad or worried. I just remembered how I was an accident child as well, and when my dad left, I remembered how mad my mom went. She had been such a strong woman, and suddenly she was turned to be weaker than dust with a snap of his fingers. I was scared it would happen to me as well, for we were slowly seeing each other less and breaking apart more and more, and I was worried I wouldn't be able to let go." She felt the heat of tears build up at the edge of her eyes, "I was so frightened I just wanted to break up before anything bad happened. I don't know how, but I knew you'd agree…and then…" She stopped, wiping away her tears and urging herself not to sob or lose her voice before she hadn't finished her story, "I thought about having an abortion, but I decided against it for some weird reason. I wanted to tell you to begin with, but then, when I finally had the child, it was dead…" She began shaking her head slowly, "I didn't know what to do afterwards, I thought about writing you a letter or something, but I didn't know how to start anyway, how to _express_ myself. And I just decided to lock away everything that had anything to do with you, hoping it was forever.

And right now, for some _other_ weird reason, I feel like I'm in love again." She whispered the last sentence so that it sounded barely audible, "You're right Sasuke, I _do_ run away from my problems…I'm just not strong enough I guess…" She had finished, and now the sobs took over her voice. She shut her eyes, letting the tears flow down her cheeks.

An arm slung itself around her back and pulled her onto a tight embrace. Her head was leaning against his chest and she began to cry louder.

The thunder outside had increased evidently, and every now and then a loud crash echoed in the distance.

"You should've told me…" He whispered soothingly into her ear, "Before you wrote the letter."

"I know…" He could just make out her words.

They stayed in that position for another few minutes, just listening to her cry and the thunder's roar.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura questioned in a weak tone.

"Hmm?"

"I…" She raised her head to face him and wiped away her tears, "I think…I…" She shook her head in frustration, not managing to say the words, then stood up.

Sasuke mimicked her action, looking with a worried frown into her face.

Just as she was about to take a step backwards, her left foot entangled itself with a cable and caused her fall onto Sasuke, who tried to keep his balance, however failed and therefore landed onto the bed, Sakura on top of him.

Both froze at the feeling. The last time they had been in this position was when they were 24, and Sakura had been trying to get to sleep with Sasuke.

"Saki-chan…?" Sasuke blurted out, unsure what he said himself.

Sakura leaned down on him, being confused, but she felt she had lost all common sense with that fall and only did what her body told her to.

She leaned into a kiss, pushing greedily against him, until he entered her mouth with his tongue and roamed around in it. Sakura slowly mimicked his actions, clashing with his tongue every so often.

Sasuke's hands travelled to her waist and he slung his arms around her petite form, pressing her tightly against his body. Her hands travelled to his shoulders and she held him there.

They separated, gasping for air, and looked each other into the eyes. Sakura's eyes sparkled; the way Sasuke knew they did whenever they showed some kind of adoration, love or lust. Her wet hair curled beautifully over her shoulders and tickled his nose. With a quick movement of his he flung her around on the bed and was now on top of her.

His lips roamed around her neck now, leaving small lovebites on the way, "Saki-chan" He whispered her usual nickname he had for her into Sakura's ear, enjoying how she smiled at the sound of his voice, her eyes shut.

Again his lips returned to hers, locking with them. She moaned into his mouth, causing a smirk to plaster itself onto his lips whilst Sasuke's hand travelled down her body and up to the hem of her shirt. Sakura crossed her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter into the kiss. He travelled along her stomach now, making her push against the mattress from the tickling sensation. Now he slowly removed the shirt, pulling it up until Sakura helped and removed it completely. She opened her eyes once more to reveal her emerald orbs. The raven haired man began to softly kiss her stomach whilst unclasping her bra and pulling it off. He licked her near the belly-button, smirking anew as she arched upwards, moaning softly.

Her hands now moved towards his shirt. She grabbed his collar, pulling Sasuke into a heated kiss, then gradually opened one button after the other.

Outside, another thunderbolt clashed and shook the earth, but the two of them were too oblivious about that right now.

After Sasuke threw his shirt off, he continued with sweetly marking the side of her neck, his right hand massaging one of her mounds which caused her to whisper his name into his ear. Knowing that she enjoyed it, he continued his doing until he decided to move down her body again. The Uchiha unzipped the woman's jeans shorts, going underneath her panties and grabbing her core. This aroused Sakura and made her lean up against his body. Smirking, he pulled her pants down and tore her underwear off with it.

Now that she was fully exposed to him, he broke off from kissing her neck and took a look at her. His strands slightly touched her cheek, but what he saw made his heart ache. She was still the most beautiful, irresistible and mysterious woman he had ever met in his life, and she caused him to show his softest and most loving side; a side he barely knew himself, for he had been hardened up all these years long. To him, she was like an innocent angel, someone who deserved better than life could give, but found herself happier with less.

Still being driven by his lust and his controlling body, the charcoal eyed man watched as the beauty in front of him unclasped his belt, undoing his zip and progressively pulling down his baggy khaki pants, until he kicked them off.

Sakura pulled herself closer to him by slinging her arms around his neck once more and then crashing her lips against his.

She was always in for surprises in his opinion.

Sasuke pressed himself against her core, adoring the sound of her sweet moans. Finally, he took off his underwear as well, and now they were both completely exposed to each other.

Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers, his glistening pools clashing with hers, he leaned down, kissing her softly onto the lips, "Five years…" He whispered…

…and then he entered her.

Sakura stiffened at the touch, then griped as he plunged in. Again she called his name, pressing her body harshly against his. When he gazed at her longingly she gave him a warm smile, and he started to ride her sluggishly. She clashed at his movements and they increased in pace little by little. He kissed her collar bone, touching her stomach and softly stroking up it. The pink haired girl kept her arms wrapped around his neck as he continued.

After five years of suppressing feelings, of heart-brokenness, of loneliness and utter sorrow she had finally found her heaven again, she remembered what love was like, and she took the greatest pleasure in it that you could imagine.

Finally they had reached their peek, and Sasuke gave Sakura one more deep kiss before he got out of her and slumped onto the bed.

Both were panting heavily. Sakura turned to look at him.

"Sasuke-kun…" She mumbled, completely out of breath.

He wrapped his arms around her petite body, pulling her into an embrace and burying his face into the side of her neck, "Hmm?"

"I…I…think I love you…"

He didn't answer, but plastered a soft kiss onto her lips, pulling the blankets over the both of them.

Sakura fell asleep against his chest.

The rain still pounded harshly outside, however, the thunder subsided, and soon silence returned to Shinjuku.

* * *

_You tried to break my heart, but to no avail_

_For it had been broken long before…_

* * *

**Preview****:**

_"Hell, but I can guess!" She glared at him now._

_Sakura didn't notice how she hadn't quite locked the cage door yet._

_"Give me a chance, woman!" He sat down on a chair that stood in the corner._

_"I have! I've given you more chances than I can count, but the first few times we just argued, the one after that we kissed, and after that we slept with each other! How the hell is that solving a problem?!"_

_"'Cause you always stop where it's my go!" He stood up again, his eyes widening as the wolf now growled at him from behind Sakura and raised his hackles._

_"Sakura…the-"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_The wolf jumped at her shout, baring his fangs as he snarled and bit Sasuke into the arm._

* * *

**Sweet Sakura is happy again xD what luck, but hey, will the happiness last, people? I see the story is reaching its end... So, what will happen after all this, ey? ^^ And what's gonna happen to Sasuke? xD I mean he's going to be bitten by a wolf? (indicated towards preview) xD Uh-oh....**

**PLEASE, please Review people!! :D A simple word will do! Makes me smiiile XD I hope to get at least 40 maybe before I update, 'cause if I reach 40 I'll definitely update quickly! :D I'll answer back, promise ^w^**

**.... *just press the button!***

**Thank you~**

_

* * *

_


	8. Change the past, change the presence

**Didn't quite reach my desired 40 reviews, but oh well, I thought you deserved this anyway ^^**

**Thank you millions for all the faves, alerts and especially: the reviews *-* You are my inspiration, my encouragment people!! :D**

**Here is chapter 8 for you; be warned, don't whinge at me if it turns cheesy, I tried my best xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Critical of your Love_**

* * *

_Hand me the secret wording_

_With which I can enter your world…_

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Change the past, change the presence_**

The light glimpsed into the mute room, illuminating the walls and objects in a warm, tickling shine.

Their clothes were still scattered across the clean ground, and their drinks had turned cold on the table.

Sasuke shifted slightly in the bed, turning until he found that his arms were entangled in something. It took him a while to recall what had happened, and in what position he was, to know what to do next.

Sakura was still in his embrace, her face pressed against his chest and her hands neatly on top of each other next to her nose. Sasuke softly stroked a few strands out of her face, leaned down and watched her while she slept.

She seemed very peaceful, very relaxed, like all stress from the past few days, which had been engraved into her face, so it seemed, had suddenly vanished into nothingness. And as Sasuke looked at her a little longer, he noticed she was smiling too.

A truthful smile, one he hadn't seen in quite a while.

He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips, lingering there for a while, until he stood up and grabbed his clothing. Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom, cramming out a few other things and getting changed into his working attire. When he had finished, he sat down on the bed again, looking at her peaceful figure. The ebony eyed man pulled up the bed sheets so it covered most of her body, then planted another kiss on her forehead, smiling.

"You shouldn't bother with work today…" He whispered, then went to his table where he grabbed a piece of paper and pen, scribbling down a short message. He folded the paper up and lay it next to Sakura on the bed. Then he took out another pair of keys and placed them neatly and viewable on the desk.

Afterwards, Sasuke left the apartment.

* * *

Cars passed by every second, and the noise their disappearing engines made as they whooshed past echoed in Sakura's ears as a muffled sound. She heard birds sing and chatter, arguing, hunting, feeding, flying…

Her eyes opened sluggishly, and it took them a while to adjust to the brightness that filled the room. She lay there for a while, thinking the first thought that entered her mind.

She jumped up in a sitting position, "CRAP! I'm fucking late for wor-" she halted, gazing around, looking at her clothing that was around on the floor, then at herself, then at the window.

_Yikes…now I remember where I am…_

Sakura kept her gaze towards the window, pulling up the bed sheet and hugging her legs, _I remember now…_

She shut her eyes, musing about different things at the same time whilst trying to figure out what to do. Sighing, Sakura leaned backwards onto the bed and suddenly brushed past something papery. She instantly looked down at her side and found a piece of neatly folded paper with 'Saki-chan' written on top of it in Katakana writing.

She delicately picked it up, reading the contents.

_Saki-chan_

_I've gone to work, I can't afford to miss a day otherwise I'll be in trouble. I think you should take a break from your job, you work too hard in my opinion. I'll come visit you later at the sanctuary. Keys are on the table._

_Sasuke_

She looked up at the ceiling, a frown crested into her facial expression. _This is weird, plainly weird…_ she thought, _I don't know what I feel anymore…_

* * *

She was reading the back of a book at the book shop, trying to concentrate on the words and not the constantly new questions that formed in her mind. She frowned harshly at the book now.

After having left Sasuke's apartment, still having the keys in her pockets, she took a quick peek into hers to take a shower, grab a few things and try to relax a little.

She decided maybe a small shopping tour on her own would do her good. Somehow, Sakura had felt the urge to tie her hair up. She hadn't done that since she had been a teenager, with the exceptions when she wanted her hair out of her face like during operations. She felt weirded out a little, but she had been freed from all the trouble, confusion and frustration that plagued her mind before.

She had a simple answer: she still loved him. Sakura doubted the love had ever really died, but rather that her fear had taken over and made her _want_ to believe this, and with every step she tried to hate and forget Sasuke more, she hungered her love more, until she cracked when he re-entered her life and consumed everything to do with hatred and fear into a black void, without noticing.

The book wasn't of her kind of liking, so she replaced it and paced another few steps in the shop. Just as she was about to stretch out her hand and grab another book that caught her attention, she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Slightly shocked, she looked in that direction and saw Ino's grinning face stare back, "Hey pal!"

"Ino, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, I was doing some shopping when I saw you in the library." She smiled at her best friend.

"Oh…"

"So, sweetie, how's life lately?"

"Up and down and all around." Sakura noted sarcastically and now read the first few pages of her newly grabbed book.

"A birdie told me you went to Sasuke's apartment with him."

Astonished, Sakura looked up at her friend, "How did you find _that_ out?"

"Calm down, Pinkie, I was in that region by chance. You know, business stuff and all. Saw you go in." The blond gave the books in the shop a doubtful look.

Sakura nodded slowly.

"What did you do?"

"What?"

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"N-Nothing." She bobbed her head back towards her book.

Ino raised an eyebrow, "Hell, something happened, right?" She took a step backwards, "I know you when something happened, and you do just _that_!"

"I do what?" Sakura gave her an innocent look.

"_That_! You stutter a little, try to avoid my gaze, it's the 'Sakura-is-hiding-something-from-me' look!" Now the blue eyed woman pointed at the rosette.

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"You're so gonna tell me!"

"You can't make me!"

Ino gave her a smirk.

* * *

There they were, sitting in a small bar, drinking a coke together, "So, sweetie, I'm listening." Ino leaned forwards, smiling.

"We talked…_again_."

"And, did something _good_ come out this time?"

"I don't know…"

"What d'you mean, you don't know? Can't ya tell if you're happy or mad?"

"Ino, I said I don't _know_! I seriously don't, I don't know if I'm mad. All I know is…"

"Is…?" Ino nodded a few times; a sign for her to continue.

"Is…" Sakura looked at the ice cubes in her drink, paying attention to how they slowly cracked and crunched inside the liquid, deceasing to a minimal amount. She always told her best friend everything, and she decided that this situation wouldn't change that fact, "that I never stopped…"

"…loving him?" Ino finished off, scowling.

"Mhm." She downed a bit of her refreshment. When she returned her eyes towards Ino, she saw her jaw had dropped and her eyes had shot wide open, "What?"

"Am I deaf or was that a _yes_!?"

"Latter one."

"So you do…so…_what the hell happened?!_"

"Alright, calm down, I'll tell ya!" Sakura tried to quieten her friend.

"Okay, spit it out, Haruno!"

"We talked, I told him the _whole_ truth, I mean why we split up, and I told him about the miscarriage. And then…"

"…had sex?"

"Christ Ino, you sure you didn't peek into the apartment whilst you were there?"

"You're _kidding_ me?!" Ino leaned back, her eyes still wide open.

"No, not really, I'm just telling you the truth."

Ino held her forehead, leaning onto the bar table, "How was it?…I-I mean anything else that occurred?" She shook her head.

"No, that's the end. Just I told him I loved him…" Sakura sighed at this point.

"Did he…return…-"

"No, he didn't."

Ino righted herself, "Hey, I doubt he doesn't still love you after all this time. Maybe he wasn't ready to say it-"

"Ino, I don't think I want to have another relationship anyway." She kept a stern look on her face.

Now the blond frowned, "What, you mean you _don't_ want come back together with Sasuke?"

"Exactly. I love him, yes, I've found that out and accepted the truth, I accept everything, but that doesn't mean I _want_ this. I still wish him gone, I wish…I wish we had never met on that bloody ball!" The woman buried her face in her hands, sighing slightly.

Ino hesitated, looking at her drink and thinking, "But…why not give it a second try?" She had run out of things to say.

"Ino" Sakura looked at her, "I don't _want_ to give it a second chance, I've had enough with one go, I don't wanna risk my happiness again."

"Pal, you know the saying, you risk _something_ with _everything_ you do!"

"I think I'm taking the greater risk if I try another relationship with him."

"Or you'll be heartbroken for the rest of your life." The blond threw in with a casual tone.

"Latter does sound better in a-"

"Sakura!"

"_What_?! It's _my_ life we're talkin' about!"

"So what you gonna do now, then?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

_She held the glitter-pack tightly against her chest, awaiting for the Uchiha to turn the corner any second. Thinking the plan through once more, she giggled. This was going to be so much fun, and best of all, Sasuke was gonna look like a complete fool._

_At least in her opinion._

_Just as she heard a car arrive, voices speak up and then the car leave again, she turned with a smirk on her face, but froze to the spot._

_"Sasuke, you can't continue like this. Father wants you to take over the business, so you have to start with growing up now!"_

_She peeked from behind the tree where she had hid._

_"Firstly, those pranks have to stop. You're not a child anymore, you're **14**! Secondly, you have to start and be bothered about your report. You can't keep up this 'not-caring' attitude and let your education down completely." The older Uchiha now ruffled through his brother's hair, "Otouto, I'm not trying to tell you off, merely **help** you. If you don't do as expected, you'll end up with real problems."_

_The younger Uchiha kept his emotionless, slightly angered look, his hands in his pockets, "I get it."_

_"So, what you gonna do now then?"_

_"Try and improve?"_

_"Better idea than your last ones. Good luck, bro." And with that, Itachi left his brother near the entrance and headed off into the school building._

_Sakura threw down the pack and ran towards Sasuke._

_"Hey, Sasuke!" She called and halted a few feet away from him._

_He gave her a short glance, "What do you want, Haruno?"_

_She stretched her hand out towards him, "Truce. I wanna stop this little war between you and me, how about we become friends?"_

_The raven haired boy hesitated, frowning at her hand, "I'm not in for jokes right now." He retorted coolly._

_"Me neither, and this ain't a joke either. I **mean** it, Uchiha." He looked into her face and noticed how her stern look carried a sparkle of truthfulness with it._

_Sluggishly, he stretched out his hand as well, "Alright, Haruno. Truce."_

_She smiled warmly at him._

_"So I guess we're friends now." She chirped._

_"And?"_

_Quickly she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the building, "Well, friends don't let you come too late to lessons!"_

* * *

The wolf kept his silver eyes focused on her, like a hungered animal, which indeed: he was. His meat hadn't been touched, his water had only been drunken from three or four times. His fur was a wild bundle packed around his body.

Sakura stared at him, keeping a determined look.

_I'll do it_… she thought to herself encouragingly, _okay…just don't show fear, **don't** show fear._

She breathed in deeply, shutting her eyes, then, reluctantly, but without fear, she opened the cage door.

Sakura had expected the wolf to jolt out, maybe attempt to attack her, but he stayed calm, watched her and lingered in the cage.

Her eyes softened at the look he gave her, _he's still a puppy, I only need his trust and then I can treat him…_

She bent down in front of him, about a five metres distance between both.

"Hey boy, I'm not going to do anything to you, just look at your wounds. I only wanna help you."

The canine flashed his two ears up, not moving however.

"I won't hurt you. Come on out, I'm here to help you." She inched a little closer and heard a small, lower growl erupt from his throat.

She hesitated, staring him into the eyes, "I promise I won't…"

Suddenly, the wolf clapped his ears back and began to yelp, trying to stand up but failed at the attempt.

Sakura rushed over to him and looked at his wounded leg. The flesh wound had gotten more infected as well as a little bigger. Blood oozed out at places, and where It had tried to heal, the wolf had bitten it back open again.

_He must've tried to clean it but instead worsened it._ She sighed, picking up the brittle wolf and placing him on a table she used to treat animals.

There the dog yelped more, but also began to lick her hand.

Sakura acted quickly, getting all the necessary products she needed from a cupboard; everything stood as she had prepared it a while ago, when the wolf had first come in.

She disinfected his cut, opening it up with a pair of tweezers to see if it had anything necessary to be removed. When she found nothing, Sakura took some bandages and wrapped it around the leg carefully.

"Alright, this should do." She said as she checked the bandage, "However, you can't keep biting it" She touched his snout, looking at him with a serious look, "otherwise it won't heal." Sakura smiled at him as the dog licked her fingers.

She picked him up, placing him on the floor. But the canine stayed around her feet.

"Now I need to find some anti-parasite sprays, and I can't remember where I placed those." She placed her fingers underneath her chin, brooding about that, not noticing as someone approached from behind.

"Ah, I remember!" She walked off deeper into the small house, opening a cupboard where she shoved a few things aside to find what she wanted.

Rapidly, an arm tightened itself from her waist up to her right shoulder. A head now leaned against her other shoulder.

Sakura's breath hitched at the feeling, but she quickly relaxed, gulping, "Sasuke…-kun?"

She felt him smirk against the crook of her neck, but he stayed silent.

The emerald eyed girl shut her eyes for a moment, but then shifted in his grip and freed herself from it, walking back to where the canine was.

She began to spray the wolf all around the body, telling him not to lick it off as he wanted to clean his paw, but then coughed and sneezed from the grouse taste.

"I told you it doesn't taste too good." She laughed as she tickled his nose.

Sasuke leaned against the door frame now, watching her work, "So you got his trust now?"

She nodded, still smiling, "Some time here getting to know my smell and then using a little magic and he was alright with me." The canine bit her hand playfully, limping nearer to the pink haired woman.

"Not only men then that can't get enough of you."

"I only know _one_ man like that." She stood up, quirking an eyebrow at him.

He smirked, "I doubt I'm the only one you'll find."

"I didn't say I wouldn't find more."

"Are we starting to become bitchy again?"

"For you: anytime."

"I feel flattered."

"I thought you would." She crossed her arms, smirking back at him the same way he smirked at her.

"Sakura…I…"

"You what?" She ushered the small dog back into his cage.

Sasuke hesitated, unsure how to say what he wanted to say to her, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura leaned against the door, trying to shut it.

"What's gonna happen now?" He questioned, trying to find some reaction.

The girl stopped in her position, unhurriedly getting up and looking at him. She shook her head, "I don't know." She moved towards him, "You have an idea?"

He shrugged, "Maybe I do."

"And what idea would that be?"

"I'm not yet sure about it."

"Don't worry, I wont laugh."

"Sakura-chan, I don't know if you still trust me."

"Who said I ever trusted you?" She threw in, a little angered, "I mean, sure I did back then for a while, but now is now."

"I'm _talking_ about now, ninny."

"I'm _not_ a ninny."

"Calm down, you're being bitchy again."

"Can you stop telling me? I _am_ a girl, after all, we _are_ bitchy!"

He sighed, "It wasn't meant to insult you."

"You normally never cared if I was bitchy."

"No, I just…I…urgh!" He rubbed his temples, "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"It's hard to explain."

"I bet it's the easiest thing on earth, you're just complicating it."

He looked up at her, "You don't even know _what_ I'm talking about."

"Hell, but I can guess!" She glared at him now.

Sakura didn't notice how she hadn't quite locked the cage door yet.

"Give me a chance, woman!" He sat down on a chair that stood in the corner.

"I have! I've given you more chances than I can _count_, but the first few times we just argued, the one after that we kissed, and after that we slept with each other! How the hell is that solving a problem?!"

"'Cause you always stop where it's my go!" He stood up again, his eyes widening as the wolf now growled at him from behind Sakura and raised his hackles.

"Sakura…the-"

"WHAT?!"

The wolf jumped at her shout, baring his fangs as he snarled and bit Sasuke into the arm.

Sasuke called out, then fell backwards onto the chair whilst tearing his arm free.

"Sasuke don't!"

Finally he freed his arm, the canine falling back onto the floor and growling. Pain rushed into his limb, dominating his common sense as blood squirmed out, drizzling onto the ground.

The pink haired woman grasped the wolf, picking him up and placing him back inside the cage, now making sure she _locked_ the door properly.

"No, you shouldn't of done that!" She gave him an angry look and the canine subsided, yelping silently.

Instantaneously she rushed towards Sasuke, touching his arm, "Sasuke-kun!" She called with a weak voice, then thought quickly, grabbing Sasuke's phone that she knew he had in his pocket and dialled in a number.

* * *

The ambulance came soon after, transporting Sasuke into a hospital nearby.

Sakura sat outside the room he was in, her rather exasperated facial expression scanning the wall opposite of her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran along the corridor with Shikamaru close behind, finally stopping and panting, "Is he alright?"

Just as he finished that sentence, a doctor left the room, looking at the small crowd. He nodded as a sign of greeting, "Well, he'll be fine" he directed his words towards Sakura, "It was a deep cut, however nothing too serious. He wont be able to move his arm for a short while until the wound heals a little. The danger of an infection is also very low, so no worries." He smiled.

Sakura breathed out in relief, falling to her knees, _thank god…!_

"Can we go in?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand ready to press down the handle and enter.

"Yes, you may." The doctor nodded again, then walked off along the corridor with a piece of paper in his hand.

All three of them entered, Sakura last.

"Teme!" Naruto jumped towards his friend, "Oy, you alright mate?"

Sasuke smirked at him as he sat on the edge of a bed, looking at his bandaged arm, "Don't get all worried, I'm fine."

"Ha! Hard to get down, as always!" Naruto grinned at him now.

Shikamaru now stepped next to him, "Good to know you're still under us" he spoke sarcastically, smirking, "well…" He looked back at Sakura who still stood in the doorway, playing with her fingers, "I guess we'll leave you alone for a while." He grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him out, "Come on, Naruto, we've got stuff to do."

"Oy oy, stop pulling, wait, _argh_!"

As both left the room, Sakura hesitantly stepped forwards, biting her lower lip.

Sasuke looked up, both arms leaning against his legs.

"Hey…" She said, forcing a smile.

"Hey." He answered back in his usual tone.

"Is it…bad?"

"Painful, yeah, but not that bad. Good I taught myself how to write with my right hand as well." He stared at it, chuckling a little.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, shifting on her feet, "I should've closed that cage properly, and I shouldn't have shouted at you, he probably thought I hate you…"

"But don't you?"

Sakura opened her mouth, shut it again, however, "Isn't…Nanami gonna be worried about you?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Sakura, I quit with her this morning."

Her eyes slowly widened, but she kept mute. She was unsure about the situation now, she was confused again and she felt…insecure.

When she returned her gaze from her fingers back to him, she found he was staring directly at her, onyx eyes burning through her. Not being able to withstand the tension any longer, she ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

He was a little surprised by her move, but he didn't mind and wrapped his undamaged arm around her waist, placing his head onto her shoulder.

She lingered there for a while, sighing.

_If only…_

She thought back to when she had fallen in love with him; the first time she had ever fallen in love with someone.

_Back then…if only I…_

She remembered how he had lifted her up after his football match, which he had won, smiling into her face and making her squirm. She knew that day she truly loved him, when he hugged her and celebrated with his friends.

No other boy had ever made her feel the way he made her feel.

_If only back then I never had have met him…then we would live our separate lives, not knowing about the existence of each other, and at least we both would've been happy…_

* * *

_And if I'd had the key to the past _

_you would only be a sweet dream now…_

* * *

_**Preview****:**_

**­**_"In the cupboard, Sakura-chan, I told you this before."_

"_Sorry…" She blinked twice, shaking her head, "I'm not quite…with it today."_

"_I've noticed." Imai gave her a warm smile and continued with her computer work._

_Sakura returned to the appointment room, rummaging in the cupboard for another pack of gloves._

_She heard the door to her veterinary open, and as she left the room to see who it was, her eyes widened._

_**What…the hell is ****he**_**_ doing here?!_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sooo, end of Chapter 8, I hope you people enjoyed it! =) So yeah, poor Sasuke doesn't know how to deal with his love towards Sakura xD Always saying the wrong things, poor guy. **

**Man, I want to have that ability with animals too like Sakura does O.o *jealous jealous***

**Well, what will happen next? Who is the guy that entered Sakuras Veterinary? I can tell you now: It's NOT Sasuke :P What'll happen, what'll Sasuke do? xD**

**PLEASE, please please review people!! You know the story, I love, no adore Reviews, they make me so uber happy! So please leave me a comment, even just a simple word, I'll answer back, promise xD I hope to get at least 46 ^_^ 50 would make me super happy though xD**

* * *


	9. What to do?

****

Hello People!

Thanks, as always, for the lovely alerts, favs and ESPECIALLY reviews!! Arigatou Gozaimasu~~ :D

Sorry I'm a little late with the update, took a while and I'm being bombared with having to prepare everything for my holiday in Switzerland.

Annoying

Oh well, forgive me and enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

_**Critical of your Love**_

* * *

_I ponder and ponder and drown within thoughts  
But the answer is right in front of me…_

* * *

**_Chapter 9: What to do?_**

His hands shuffled through some bits of paper, sorting these and those out, throwing away another couple and critically inspecting his other stack.

"Does this never end…?" He muttered and sighed, sitting back in his large swivel chair whilst pondering.

His onyx eyes narrowed at the window, watching how a solemn tree was slowly losing its leaves to the dancing wind.

_Autumn's near…and you still haven't decided what to do next, Sasuke. Blast it…  
On one hand, its clip and clear that you love her, and she loves you as well, however, on the other hand, she's too frightened of a relationship with you. I guess it's my fault? Or the bad experience she had with her parents… It's all so weird!_

He sighed anew when a knock was audible from his door.

"Enter." He muttered and a blond man came in.

"Yo Teme, wassup?"

"What're you doing here, Dobe?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and righted himself.

"Oh, just checkin' how ma busy mate is doing!"

"No cases?"

"Got out earlier. How's life with you at the moment?"

"Bearable…"

Naruto leaned against the wall next to the window now, crossing his arms, "You seem unhappy. Things didn't work out as you wanted with Sakura-chan, ey?"

"Tell me about it."

"I guess talking to her brings you nowhere?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe you just don't word yourself correctly."

Sasuke frowned, looking his friend directly into the cobalt blue eyes, as if searching for the meaning of his words, "What do you mean?"

"Listen mate, if she wont have any of it with normal talk…take it a step…_deeper_…"

"You mean…" Sasuke whirled his finger around in a specific shape.

Naruto nodded, grinning.

The black haired man turned his view back towards the tree, an unreadable frown placed on his face. He stayed like this for a further minute, "I never thought about that…" he slowly spoke.

"Well, ask yourself if she's worth it, and when you've found your conclusion, there you go! Just don't turn into a player if things don't go as planned." Another big goofy grin from his friend.

Sasuke had to smile.

* * *

"Imai-chan, where are the…the…" She pointed towards her hand, rubbing it with the other.

"…Gloves?" Imai questioned with a rather confused look.

"Yes…gloves." Sakura sighed, forcing a smile, "You know where they are?"

"In the cupboard, Sakura-chan, I told you this before."

"Sorry…" She blinked twice, shaking her head, "I'm not quite…with it today."

"I've noticed." Imai gave her a warm smile and continued with her computer work.

Sakura returned to the appointment room, rummaging in the cupboard for another pack of gloves.

She heard the door to her veterinary open, and as she left the room to see who it was, her eyes widened.

_What…the hell is **he** doing here?!_

* * *

The man handed out his passport, which was checked through. With widened eyes and an amazed expression, the woman behind the reception desk nodded sluggishly and then handed it back, "You may pass…" She muttered and the man left the airport.

He breathed in the calming, Japanese air which passed through the fields like a storming dagger. Then he turned his eyes back onto the surrounding, searching for a familiar looking face.  
"Itachi-san!" Shikamaru called and walked towards the dark haired man, "Long time no see."

"True. Thanks for coming."

"No problem, got me to get away from Temari a bit" he chuckled jokingly, "well, I guess business is driving you here?" The brown haired scientist scratched the back of his head.

"That…and…"

"Your brother's life?" Another chuckle, "Yeah, he _could_ do with help there, I guess."

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, a smirk playing with his lips, "I worry too much, I guess, but that's what I'm like. He sounded troubled when I called him yesterday."

"Life's not being the best on him, although the car company business _is_ running well."

"I'm actually more worried what Sakura-chan's like since his return." Itachi opened the side door of the black car that they both halted in front of. Shikamaru grabbed his suitcase and placed it in the boot, "She must be quite angered, or confused."

"She is, it's obvious." Now Shikamaru got in as well.

"I hope it's not too late…"

"Yeah, me too."

And they drove off.

* * *

As dusk broke in, the streets emptied a little, being filled with more cars than passengers. The lights flickered on and from far the city looked like an illuminating crowd of multicoloured fireflies. But only from a distance.

Sakura entered the bar/restaurant, pulling her jacket a little tighter around herself just before.

"Yikes, it's freaking cold outside…at least in the evenings." She complained and took a seat at the bar.

"True, autumn is knocking at the door, if you haven't noticed." Temari informed her and shuffled through a few bottles.

"Yeah, should've looked at my calendar this morning."

Temari played around with a few drops of different alcoholic drinks, then went back towards another shelf and grabbed some juice as well as something else Sakura couldn't quite make out, "What're you doing, Temari-chan?"

"A new drink mixture. And you'll try it."

Sakura raised and eyebrow, "Wow, I haven't even been asked."

"You would've said yes anyway." Temari handed her a cocktail glass with a grin.

The emerald eyed girl inspected the glass critically, then whirled the contents around a little, "What's in this?"

"Good stuff." Temari nodded at her.

"Good stuff…" Sakura took a sip, rubbing the liquid on her tongue, "Okay….it's" She had to cough twice, "not bad…maybe a little strong, but not bad at all."

Temari gave her an all-knowing look, "I knew it! I'm sure people will like it."

"Yeah, and the name?"

"Erm…you can help me decide on that bit." The blond haired woman disappeared inside the kitchen.

The door to the restaurant opened, revealing, after a few seconds, a man Sakura firstly didn't take great notice of.

Instead, the pink haired vet concentrated on her glass with the new drink, pondering about different thoughts that had been nagging her mind ever since specific incidents.

Suddenly, a hand found rest on her shoulder, making her look up in that direction spontaneously, but finding nothing. When her eyes flashed towards the other direction she found Itachi standing next to her, "Yo."

A grin brightened on her face and she practically jumped at him, hugging the man tightly to cause Itachi to nearly fall over. He _just_ managed to keep his balance, "Whoa, Sakura-chan, as active as ever, ey?"

"Itachi-kun!" She chirped ever so happily, "It's so wonderful to see you again." Sakura stopped her embrace and stood aback from the one-head and a bit taller man.

"I know. Well, thought I'd take a look how my homeland is doing. And of course…"

"Your brother…" she spoke the words with less enthusiasm as the black haired man may wish.

"Yes." They both took a seat at the bar, "Sakura-chan, how have things been going between you two? I mean, after five years…you must feel-"

"It's alright, Itachi-kun. I've made my mind up." The man gave her an unbelieving look, however, left the woman to continue, "After all these years, I guess I _still_ have feelings for him, but…"

"But…?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want another relationship. I think I'm too much like my mom to withstand something like that. I mean, I've tried to resist being like her, but I can't help it. It's in my genes I guess…"

The older Uchiha sighed at her comment, "Sakura-chan, you shouldn't let such things nag you when it comes to your personal love-life. Instead of fearing to endure the same fate as your mother, try to learn from her mistakes and make the most out of it."

"I know, but it's easier said than done. I get confused so easily, and I lose track even faster than anything."

"Then stop moving." Itachi leaned his arm against the bar table.

"What do you mean?" She gave him a confused glance, "Stop breathing and everything?"

"No" He chuckled at the way she smiled at him, "No, I mean leave him to do a step. Don't always take the first, just leave him to finish what he needs to finish and then see what happens. "

Sakura sighed, "I should stop these talks. I only end more muddled up than before. It's no use. Maybe I should move away?"

After that sentence, the door opened anew, clinkering, and letting another person into the welcoming warmth.

"Quit running away, otherwise you really _are_ doing what your mother did."

"She didn't quite…_run_ _away_."

"But she tried to." Itachi threw in and now smelt the drink presented to him by Temari, "She couldn't handle the fact her husband left her because she loved him too much, but at the same time, she loved you too much. And you were still a child, you needed protection, _he _didn't." Itachi sighed after he took a sip, "My stupid little brother shouldn't have let you go, it was a huge mistake."

"Things weren't going smoothly between us anyway." Sakura stared at her fingers, a horrid feeling boiling within the pit of her stomach.

The person now scanned the bar, soon discovering the pink haired beauty with a smirk of his.

"I think it was rather because you two failed to take enough notice of each other. _Think_. Sasuke was trying to get out of the heir-ship. You were having your own problems. It lead to you two loosing track completely. Now things are different. The heir-ship ain't no problem anymore. You have to just learn to be more open."

"It's _hard_ when the truth can be used as a horrible weapon!" Sakura pouted.

"That's where _trust_ plays its role. You have to truly _trust_ the person whom you give the weapon to practically destroy you. Emotionally at least. And do you trust him?"

The woman leaned back, pondering on that question for a bit.

"You love him, after all." The black haired man threw in and took another sip of the drink.

"I do trust-" Sakura stopped with her words, frowning at the mirror reflection of the polished steel bar she saw in front of her.

_Shit_!

"Sakura-chan, everything alri-" He followed her gaze, frowning, "Who the hell is that?"

The man with the dark hair, which went into a spike-ball all around his head, and the gleaming blue eyes smirked at her gaze, "Now, now. How long has it been,_ Sakura-chan_?"

"H-Haiku…?"

"You know him…?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, staring from one person to the other.

Sakura returned her face towards the older Uchiha, as if she had just noticed his presence, "Y-Yeah, we used to go to the same school and college…" She muttered, biting her lower lip.

"So…you're friends?"

"Not really…" She closed in on his ear and whispered something into it.

Itachi nodded in understanding, then got to his feet slowly, "Well, I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave now."

"Who're you to tell me?" The man tilted his head and frowned in an angered way.

"Uchiha Itachi, nice to meet you, or maybe not… Anyway, this lady doesn't want your company, nor do I think that Temari-chan wants it either; the owner of this place."

"And can _the lady_ talk for herself?" He looked past Itachi towards the girl.

"She can, but that isn't important right now. Leave, before situations turn _very_ uncomfortable." He glared, and the man sighed silently, giving both people a cold stare as he left.

"Not very _pretty_, ey?" Itachi mocked as he turned towards the now relieved Sakura.

"We used to be very good friends. Who knew he would fall for me and, as I rejected him, turn into a crazy stalker. He let me be for quite some years now, I don't know what the shit he wants, but he came to my veterinary yesterday!"

"Man, and how did you get rid of him?"

"Threatened him with the police. Thank _god_ I had no patients at the time! I'm just scared he'll find out where I live." She sat back down, her heart pounding harshly.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan. How about I send you some guards? Or do you want me to arrange a different apartment for you? I'll help anytime."

"It's alright, thanks, Itachi-kun. I'm just going loony, everything is happening right _now _when I'm already at the bottom of the pit!" She took a big sip of her drink, which was now finally finished. Temari had been attending a few other guests on the other side, and therefore didn't quite notice the incident that had just happened.

"Well… I should be heading off now. D'you want a lift? I got a rental car now, and I still remember the direction to your latest apartment."

"Thanks, Itachi-kun. I'll go by foot. Need to think a little."

The man nodded, "Okay. Just one thing before I leave." He stood up, looking at her, "Don't make a mistake that you'll regret. Don't fear to end up like your mom, we're talking about my brother on the other side, he wouldn't do the same, not by miles. His world was practically shattered without you, even though he had thought about a split up before. Don't judge him too harshly. He loves you, even if he doesn't admit it right now, he really does." And with that he finished off his drink and left the bar/restaurant.

* * *

His fist was tight and didn't give the object in his hand a chance to fall out and escape across the road. His thoughts were a jumbled up mess, his eyes dark and as cold as ever.

He sighed deeply, shifting on the park bench as he watched curiously how people passed by.

_Can I really do this…?_

More and more people marched past and the cars speeded along one by one.

_Is she really worth it…?_

The sky was a mixture of scattered clouds, blue strips and bird shadows high above. The scent reminded him of humidity, gas and grass.

_Of course she is worth it…but what if she denies it?_

His hand slightly loosened the grip around the object, but he still didn't let the light enter his dark cave, keeping it safe.

_I should go find her…_

He stood up and marched along the grass towards a special corner of Shinjuku. Not taking much notice of the people now, nor the surrounding or the traffic lights (which could end up dangerous), he stopped near a street that lead to a specific veterinary.

"Off to find our luck, Otouto?"

Sasuke turned immediately and stared at his big brother, "O-niisan? What the hell are you doing here?" Firstly he frowned in confusion, but his gaze calmed soon.

"Oh, business really. What's in your hand?" He nodded towards his fist and Sasuke's grip tightened instantaneously.

"Nothing big." _What a statement._

"I gathered….well, you should try the park, its 3 p.m. – she wont be in the veterinary, forgot?"

"Do you even know what I'm searching for?" Sasuke frowned anew.

"Whom, not what, and yeah, it's quite obvious." He ruffled his brother through the hair, "Now don't let her go again, don't be an idiot. You know what you want so cling to it, never let it fall. Some things break when they fall, and especially when they fall more than _once_." Itachi smiled knowingly, then left his brother to stand there.

He left the Younger Uchiha with a confused stare, however, the boy soon found himself again and did as Itachi told him to.

_The park?! I've just been there…_

With firm, big steps he rushed back towards the fading green park, keeping his eyes focused on something pink.

He turned, looked around, and finally found something in that colour, towards the distance.

His heart began to increase in pace, his steps grew bigger with every second that flew by. He felt like he really was determined for this now, even though a little scared, but also knew that there shouldn't be a reason to turn around and go now.

A small smile forming on his lips, he finally reached his destination – only metres away from his pink haired love, just to be shocked straight away.

She stood behind a bush, opposite of a man whom Sasuke didn't know at all. But it wasn't that which made his stomach turn violently, it was the fact that they were kissing each other.

* * *

Entering the darkened house, Sasuke jammed the light button, pulling off his shoes and heading deeper into the apartment. Then slumping down on the sofa, he turned on the T.V. and tried to focus on the news that now popped up. His eyes were in a constant frown, his thoughts mixed and messed.

Not managing to concentrate properly, and feeling a headache on its way, he groaned and flung the small object he still had in his hands, in a corner. It landed inaudibly within a bundle of towels that lay next to the sofa.

The voice of the T.V. echoing in the background, Sasuke sighed and leaned against his right hand.

_It was a stupid idea anyway. She wouldn't have liked my step._

His eyes returned to the forecaster and now a lady sitting behind a desk and reading the daily news.

_That's it, then._

* * *

He yawned, leaving the hospital and now entering his car, which still kept part of the warmth it had gathered over the day from the sunlight.

Switching on the engine, and yawning yet another time, Naruto drove off in the direction of his home. Whilst he drove the now illuminated streets of Shinjuku his mind returned to one word: Dinner. Should he stop at a Ramen restaurant? His facial expressions turned into a thoughtful frown, and soon it was decided. He had told Hinata he was coming home late anyway, and that she shouldn't wait for him with dinner, so he took a small detour.

Merrily exiting the Ramen restaurant with a still warmed up pack of, what else? Ramen noodles in his hands, he marched towards his car.

The blond opened his car and was just about to enter the lingering warmth when a shout entered his ears.

Surprised, he placed the Ramen pack down on his seat, looking over his shoulder.

"…Away!" He heard the familiar voice call, then noticed a silhouette running away from another one in the darkness.

The person came to a halt underneath a street light, and there was an obvious angered glare plastered onto her face as well as exhaustion.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto now called, having figured out who the pink haired woman was.

He shut the door again and marched towards her with worried steps, "Everything al-"

Now his eyes recognised the other figure, "What the hell? Haiku?"

The guy stopped in front of Naruto, although still some metres were in between them, and smirked, "Haven't heard of you in long, Blondie."

"What do you want from Sakura-chan?" Came the low growl of the cobalt blue eyed doctor.

"What? Not allowed to spend some time with an old friend of mine?" He gestured back towards Sakura, who still kept her stern look.

"I doubt this is a meeting of _friends._" Naruto spoke very matter-of-factly, "And I doubt Sakura wants to see your shit-face again. So how about you give up and just get lost?"

"So you have to protect her now, Uzumaki? Or how do you wanna know she doesn't want to see me again?"

"By the way she's running away and shouting it's quite clip and clear!" He crossed his arms and soon felt a warm hand on them.

"Thanks Naruto, but I'd rather take over." The woman whispered, "Sorry to tell you, but he's _right_." She now directed her words towards Haiku again, "I _don't _wanna see your face again, and I've told you so pretty often enough!!"

Before the man managed to say another word, Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and pushed him further away, "Now _fuck_ off and leave her alone." He tore Sakura towards his car, letting her enter, then getting in on the other side and driving off.

* * *

"What's he doing here for god damn sake?" Naruto yelled as he turned towards Sakura's house.

"I don't _know_!" She yelled back, sighing, "He's a perverted ass, that's all I know! He's stalking me all the time, even _kissed_ me! It's disgusting!"

"Well, ever since you rejected him back then in college he's been going mad about you." The man sighed, turning another corner.

"Yeah, but I thought it had been clip and clear we were only friends. He got lost in the end, I don't understand why he's back _now_!"

"Must've heard of you and Teme breaking up. After all, _Teme_ was the reason he went away. He may still be a bully and fighter, but not up against Sasuke, for sure."

The emerald eyed woman simply nodded as the car stopped in front of her apartment.

"Thanks Naruto." She smiled sweetly at him, "I wouldn't have gotten rid of him without your help. Although…I should learn to defend for _myself_, can't always rely on people."

"Well, you know where I live, you know several numbers, so if you _do_ need help, you know what to do." He gave her a big grin.

She giggled, "Thanks, I'll remember." Smiling, she got out of her car and now clambered the stairs to her apartment.

* * *

"_Just leave me alone!"_ _She had screamed into his face and turned in a huff, walking towards the school entrance._

_Back then, before college, Haiku had already joined her school for the first two weeks, when she had been 13. He was the son of a business friend of her mother, and that was how they got to know each other. Haiku was a kind guy, to be honest, sweet and of course caring._

_If there hadn't been his obsessive side._

_He was a dominant boy, everything he liked had to be __**his**__, and when having a girlfriend, he, of course, pleased her in any way he could, but would go mad if she didn't do once as he wanted, or worst of all; betrayed him. The girls didn't have a chance of dumping him either, without his wrath._

_Sakura had particularly caught his eye, and now he couldn't let go of her – he wanted her. _

_She, however, only saw him as the son of her mothers business friend – nothing special about him, just another guy._

_The pink haired teenie was still running away, and Haiku didn't quit on following her._

"_Come on, babe, just a kiss." He begged mockingly, smirking at her as he came closer._

"_Can you stop this stalking business?!" She shouted back, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Up on a tree next to where the two of them stood sat a rather annoyed boy. He opened an eye and stared down, finally jumping off the tree as he noticed who the bickering couple was._

"_Man, how about you stop this shouting business." Sasuke complained as he stood next to Sakura._

"_Oh, __**wonderful**__, now I've got __**two**__ idiots around me! Have you come to make my life hell or what do you want, Uchiha?" _

_They both were known to always play pranks on each other or tease the other. Sakura showed great dislike towards the Uchiha, but also, he was the only guy she gave so much attention too._

"_What's he doing anyway?" The onyx eyed boy gestured towards the blue eyed one._

"_None of your business, you've heard the lady, what do you want?"_

"_Wait, what __**lady**__?!" Sasuke had to laugh at that statement, "I only see a brat and a loser-face around." He smirked at him, obviously dedicating the last bit at Haiku. _

"_And, what you gonna do now, Uchiha? Beat me up?" _

"_Oh, I'd love to."_

_He had gotten himself and Haiku into a detention after school, not particularly caring about that, and he didn't notice how Sakura's adoration towards him was growing unconsciously._

_

* * *

_

Itachi threw the coin up and caught it swiftly over and over again as he walked along the apartment block his little brother lived in. He was really minding his own business, not caring about different stares from girls that walked by, the busy talks going on, car noises, birds and other surrounding silence-breakers.

Pondering about a business meeting he would have to attend later this evening, his eyes landed on an arguing couple just a few metres away from him.

_Jesus! Not __**him**__ again!_

He frowned, watching the argument stretch out.

"How many more times do I have to _tell_ you this? GO. AWAY. Leave me be! I don't like you, so just _fuck off_!"

Noticing how the man got a little handy and now grabbed her arm forcefully, he was about to jump in and help her out when he saw someone leave their apartment.

_Good timing, bro._

Sasuke frowned at the two, finding it rather peculiar to find Sakura and some other guy near his apartment block.

"Need a hand?" He spoke up as he stood next to Sakura, still analysing the guy in front of him.

_I know that face from somewhere…_

"Uchiha? Wow, thought you were in America bathing in your dad's money."

"May I ask who you are?" Now that comment wasn't of his taste, and even though he couldn't remember who this_ jerk_ was, he felt like sending him to hell straight away.

"Sasuke, just _go_." Sakura mumbled silently next to him.

"Yeah, run off, this is none of your business!" Haiku heard her nonetheless.

"Wait a sec. _Now_ I know who you are! You're that stalker, _loser_-_face_, right?" Sasuke smirked, "Still hanging onto your little love? When the hell will you give up?"

"Shut up, Uchiha." Haiku took another step closer, "No one asked you to budge in."

"What if I want to?"

"It's none of your business."

Sasuke stopped, frowning, then having an idea, "True, it ain't. But you don't take words serious, don't you? So how about you take a deed serious?"

The guy raised an eyebrow in confusion, but had his hands ready in fists.

Stepping back, Sasuke left room for Sakura, "Well Sakura-_chan_, how about you stop the words and try to act?"

She turned towards him with a confused stare. He gave her a knowing look, which only earned him a irritated glare.

Sighing, and leaning towards her, he whispered a few simple words into Sakura's ear, then stepped back again.

"Not a bad idea." And she turned her attention back towards Haiku.

Itachi smiled at the next scenario, _good one, Otouto__._

* * *

They were still laughing and cheering as they sat on the sofa, together in Sasuke's apartment.

"My lord, you can kick ass now can't you?!" Sasuke smirked, chuckling whilst she held her stomach from laughter.

"It was your idea!" Sakura retorted, "Who knew a punch in the face could get a guy totally off of you?"

"Oy, nobody expects woman to literally make face surgery ineluctable by a simple punch. But what surprises me more is that your hand don't hurt."

The pink haired woman glanced at it, "It felt hard, but I don't have any pain. I can still move it with ease as well." She held her hand in front of his face and wiggled all fingers, causing another chuckle to escape his lips.

"D'you think he'll pop up again?"

"Nah. And if yes, I'll punch him somewhere else. Or kick." She gave him a knowing look, giggling afterwards, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For the typ."

"I think if he had pestered you any longer, you would've thought of that yourself."

"Who knows…" She shrugged, still smiling, "It feels like we're teenies again…don't you think?"

"A little." His eyes returned to the bundle of towels next to his sofa, "Well…back to the deeds, not words thingy. I wanted…to ask you something." The black haired man tried to gather the correct words in his mind.

"Hmmm?" Sakura yawned, rubbing her eyes.

He stood up, going towards the towel hill and cramming around in it, "Wait a second."

She nodded, but felt how she slowly lost track of what was happening and leaned down.

When Sasuke had found what he had been searching for, and turned around towards her with a determined look, she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

He sighed, nonetheless smiling, and went towards her.

"Oyasumi." He mumbled, pecking her cheek and taking a blanket which he placed delicately over her.

Looking back at the object in his hand, he sighed anew.

_That has to wait for now…_

* * *

_Even a wingless Angel is an Angel  
as long as you see them as one…_

* * *

**_Preview:_**

_There was just nothing she could really be happy about. Well, maybe the fact she was fine with Sasuke now, and she could live with the fact he wasn't far away, but otherwise, what was she meant to be happy about? That this was the time of year that bought her the most sorrow in her past? That it reminded her of how unstable she was when it came to a relationship? That she couldn't trust Sasuke to do the same mistake her father did…_

* * *

**Oh, how bad was Sakura's past really then? And What was the object Sasuke had? *smirks* And what does he plan on doing? xDD**

**PLEASE, please, please review people! Review lots and lots and lots! A word will do! Anything! I'll answer back ASAP and the more I get the better the next chapter is going to be!**

**JUST ONE IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be gone for the next two weeks; from today on, this evening, until the 8th Sept., and sadly enough school starts afterwards straight away -_- So I won't update during that time, nor answer any reviews or questions, but as soon as I'm back I will! Leave me lots of reviews please!**

**Thank you!**


	10. Magical Christmas

**Sooo people! I'm back from Switzerland, and Ill! School started, but I can't go right now. Is a canundrum (damn, how you spell that word again xD) anyway and everything changed apparently... -.- And is being an ass.... -_- it doesn't know how to save, how lame!**

**But as promised, for when I'm back: here's chapter 10!**

**THANK YOU so much for the fav's, alerts and especially Reviews!!! I was sooo happy to see I had over twenty emails when I came back, most being from ! :D**

**Well people, here is your reward! The LAST CHAPTER! YES LAST CHAPTER! **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

_**Critical of your Love**_

* * *

_And I will use the most descent time of year…_

_And let the magic play its part_

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Magical Christmas_**

The wind had turned colder and stronger over the last few months, bringing with it the lower temperatures, rainy days, and therefore commencing hibernation. The last fiery red, brown and yellow leaves of the trees that stood proudly in Shinjuku fell to the ground. They faded away, just like the lustful almond green grass and the startling sun that burned down everything on its way.

Christmas had arrived with a slow entrance, the snow slowly gathering in the higher mountains and the humid air floated around. This year seemed to be a specifically cold one, for snow even fell in the lower regions of Tokyo, sometimes melting when temperatures rose above 0 degrees and falling anew normally at night.

The streets were decorated with colourful lights, stars, angels, sweets and other Christmas decorations. Towards the centre of one of the big parks, which was surrounded by small shops and stools serving different wintry goods, stood a massive and astounding Christmas tree. Decorated with the most ardent and colourful decorations you could ever imagine, it illuminated the nightly streets and caught everyone's eye. It was inevitable to miss.

And as the snow, anew, fell with indescribable grace, covering the ground ever so sluggishly, Sakura stood there, letting the magic consume her bit by bit.

Winter was, for her at least, the most magnificent season of them all. It's magic, it's spell, the wonderful scenery, the calmness, the atmosphere and surrounding seemed so _beautiful_ it was nearly unreal. She felt like no anger, sorrow neither extreme happiness could overtake her. Like she could only stay in her small dreamy world of peacefulness. Like she was in a trance she couldn't get out of unless the season stopped.

She _definitely_ hated Christmas, for sure it was.

But it wasn't for the belief, nor the surrounding or anything else that made her despise this season, it was the fact that, with it, the snow, coldness and festivity bought memories.

And it was the worst memory Sakura had in mind. The memory where she had felt like a true burden: unwanted, unaccepted, hated, heartbreaking and trouble-causing.

_This_ had been the time her family broke up; the only piece of happiness and sanity she had with it left, unconsciously of course, and turned her into a weak and scared person.

Her father, so Sakura remembered, had come home from work with a rather grim und unpleasant expression on his face. He was a strong business man, a loving and actually caring man, and he had a dream of bringing his company up high, to, in the end, give it over to his son and then die happily, knowing he had what he always wanted.

He loved his wife, too, yes, loved her very much.

Sakura noticed her mother always had this strong Will, determination and always kept this warming and pleasant smile on her face, no matter what happened.

There wasn't an actual problem, seen like this. But here comes the bit where Sakura plays the important role.

She wasn't, obviously, a _son_, but a _daughter_. In her fathers eyes, she wasn't strong enough to take over his business. A dreamy, playful child was everything Sakura was in his eyes; she had only been 3, about to be 4, not much older, so how was he supposed to know?

Sakura's mother, on the other hand, loved her, adored her and cared for her like you would find no other mother do it. She was the young, and her mother the watchful hawk that kept its eyes focused on her. She loved her little Sakura and tried her best to keep her as safe as at all possible.

Sakura never had understood her father, never got why he left her mother because of her.

"She is unwilled" he had claimed back then, "when she grows older, she'll be some brat with her own dreams and lack of good knowledge. Or she'll end up a boy's hooker. Nothing we can need, she's incapable!"

Sakura had never understood his words, but she knew, somewhere deep inside, that his stereotyping was for the wrong. He wronged her, but he never gave her a descent explanation.

And then he left.

The one man Sakura's mother loved so much, the love of her life, and he left, because of Sakura, and no one or nothing else.

Sakura grew up all those years with just the love of her mother. She knew her mother couldn't give her away; she was her adored daughter, she was brittle and young and had not long ago entered this cold, dark world. She needed protection, _he_ didn't. He was a strong man with determination and enough confidence. But it was this cold-hearted side of his which had always bought fear within Sakura's and her mother's heart.

* * *

It was a type of Deja-vú in Sakura's eyes. Sasuke wasn't like him, but he seemed it. A business man, seemingly strongly determined to keep up the good company of his father, and also, a loving and caring man. He _was_ her love of life, he was her world to be honest. But he also had that cold-hearted side, and it reminded the emerald eyed woman _so much_ of her father.

And when they began to fall apart slowly, very slowly…the pregnancy test…finding out it was a girl she carried within her…

It all lead up to Sakura fearing one simple thing: to end up like her mother. Her heartbroken, sorrowful and lust-less mother; the result of her beloved husband leaving her.

And Sakura didn't want to end up like that, she feared that more than anything else.

So she had decided to split up before things worsened. And she knew she had to take the first step in order to soften the pain.

She did blame it on him, his attitude, _their_ similarity. But in the end, she knew, it was all her fault. _She_ had caused him more pain and that out of selfishness.

Was he ever going to forgive her…?

* * *

"Merry Christmas!!" Naruto cheered as he entered the silent office, "Teme…? Oy! Where are you?" the blond man gazed around a corner but found nothing of his interest.

Confused, he stepped towards the large desk, placing the envelope he had held in his hand onto it.

There was a stack of neatly piled and separated papers in front of him; pens, pencils and stamps all arranged neatly.

_As organised as always, Teme…_

"Yo Dobe, what're you doing in my office?" Naruto turned around to see his best friend standing at the entrance of his room, taking a sip of his hot, steaming coffee.

"There you are!" Naruto rushed towards him, "still working even though it's Christmas Eve? Jesus! When will you stop and relax for _once_!" He grinned at him.

"When I'm done" Sasuke gazed at his watch, "In about…a good half an hour?"

The blue eyed boy had to chuckle and slowly shook his head, "You crazo you! Well anyway, just wanted to say Merry Christmas!"

"I know, and I'll hear it from you later on as well, and tomorrow, and a day after that…"

"If we see each other a day after that, 'cause I'm spending the day with Hinata-chan and our soon to come child." He grinned anew, "But I'm sure I'll see you around more often than now!" Naruto stepped past the raven haired man and turned on his heel, "Merry Christmas, Sasuke!"

"Yeah, whatever. Merry Christmas Dobe." Sasuke waved a hand and walked towards his desk. He didn't notice how his best friend shook his head with a smile and finally left.

"My, my…" Sasuke sat down, leaning back, the coffee in his hand warming him up comfortably.

He watched as the snow fell through the night and illuminated his window. Sometimes, the small flakes would get stuck to the freezing glass, just to melt and drip down the next second. It was that split moment Sasuke would recognize with what detail and beauty the snow flakes were formed.

Smiling subconsciously, he placed his mug down just to notice that it didn't make the expected 'clack' noise it usually does.

Now averting his sleepy eyes to his neatly sorted out desk, he found an envelope on it with his name written in elegant handwriting.

_It's from…Ino?_

He picked up the envelope, opening it and taking out the contents. Inside was, quite obviously, a card, with a Christmas tree and a glittery teddy bear on it.

_What kitsch is this?_

He opened the card now and read the contents.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_We could've just asked Naruto to tell you, but we thought an actual card makes it more festive! You're invited to a Christmas Eve party at Temari's restaurant! Come in something festive and don't leave your good mood at home, please! Yes, it was me, Ino, who wrote this, don't ask why I have to do all the invitation cards! Just come! (as soon as possible, today!)_

_P.S.: I mean it! Come!!_

Sasuke sighed as he glanced over the card and then closed it, replacing it in the envelope.

_I guess I don't have anything to do anyway… so I might as well go and satisfy them all._

* * *

"Oy, Sakura-chan, can you help me with the glasses?" Temari now asked very slowly and for the about fifth time that day.

She sighed, shrugging and finally shaking the girl, "Oy, you hear me?"

Sakura jumped up in shock, taking in a big breath and now facing her blond friend with blinking, startled eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…just the season makes me sleepy." Sakura returned her gaze towards the window and yawned.

"You're never too good around Christmas. Ino told me once it had something to do with your childhood, but I better not ask. So, to get you off such thoughts, how about you _finally_ help me sort out these glasses?"

Sakura nodded, giggling, then stood up from the window and marched towards the bar, where she found a row of glasses.

"Some of them haven't been cleaned very well, I need to check that dishwasher a little more closely. Anyway, just separate them into a clean row and an unclean one. We've not got long until the first few people will arrive."

"I'm sure this place will be full soon. Lots of people love to celebrate Christmas Eve here."

"Another reason to hurry."

* * *

The stars glittered brightly in the night sky and mingled with the rainbow coloured, fluorescent lamps that were spread all around the city. People gathered one group after the other in the warm, festively decorated restaurant that shone brightly with laughter and happiness.

Sakura sat back at the window again, however, her back facing the cold material as she glanced into the dancing and cheering crowds in front of her with a smile. Everyone seemed very well prepared for the Christmas atmosphere; there was no one who seemed saddened, lonely or moody.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Ino chirped as she neared her best friend.

Sakura glanced at her, just to find that she was gone within a second, swallowed by the crowd. Confused, she stood up straight and looked over the sea of heads, but didn't find her.

"Behind you, Ninny!" She now heard her voice echo and suddenly something was pulled down her head.

The pink haired woman grabbed the thin material and pulled it up, inspecting it as she found out it was a Santa hat. Ino took it off her anew and placed it back onto her head, "That's where it belongs! Now you're dressed a little bit more seasonal!"

Sakura sighed but couldn't bite back a giggle, "And, having fun?"

"Of course!! It's great here! Why aren't you dancing?"

Sakura shrugged, acting like she didn't quite now really, although the reason was clip and clear in her mind.

There was just nothing she could really be happy about. Well, maybe the fact she was fine with Sasuke now, and she could live with the fact he wasn't far away, but otherwise, what was she meant to be happy about? That this was the time of year that bought her the most sorrow in her past? That it reminded her of how unstable she was when it came to a relationship? That she couldn't trust Sasuke to do the same mistake her father did; if it was a mistake at all, for Sakura couldn't find her conclusion concerning that part.

"Man, and I thought you were finally alright!" Ino raised her arms in frustration, "But then again, you've been depressive at Christmas nearly every year since he left. Something happened around this time?"

"No…I mean nothing to do with _him_."

"Oh, yeah, right, I nearly forgot." The blond bit her lower lip, "Sorry about that…But you should leave the memories behind and just come celebrate with us! It's no fun if you don't join in!"

Sakura shrugged again, but smiled, then nodded and let herself be pulled along the dance floor to the other side of the restaurant.

There she found Naruto and all the others cheering and laughing loudly. Hinata was talking with Tenten merrily, probably discussing something about her soon to be born child. Shikamaru just whispered something into Temari's ear, earning a giggle from her side.

"There the missing girl is! I was about to tell the police you'd gone!" Naruto joked as he wrapped an arm around his pink haired friend's shoulders, he himself wearing a Christmas hat.

"Very funny, Naruto."

"Now Teme is the only missing member!" Naruto glanced around, but there was no sign of Sasuke anywhere.

"Did you hand him the invitation card?" Temari now called over to Naruto as the music grew louder.

"I laid it on his desk…he must've seen it and read it, no doubt."

"Jesus, and what if he _didn't_?" Ino Sighed and shook her head.

Sakura now seated herself at the bar and took a drink Temari had handed her.

"Speaking of the devil! Told ya he'd come!" The cobalt blue eyed boy now pointed towards the entrance, a big, goofy grin plastered across his lips.

Sasuke trudged towards the small party, still wearing a thick, black winter coat.

"Aren't you hot in that?" The man now leaned against the bar as Shikamaru asked the question.

"I'm not going to stay for long." He commented and also took a drink Temari served him.

"Oh, Teme! You gotta be kidding!" Naruto yelled.

"What? I need to do something important, can't afford to party all night long with you guys, no matter how _tempting_ that may sound." He spoke with a hint of sarcasm as he smirked at his best friend.

"What d'you mean? There can't be _anything_ as import-" Before he managed to finish off his sentence, Shikamaru whacked him on the head, and interrupted him.

"Alright, Sasuke, stay as long as you wish." He winked, then pulled the blond away from the bar before he said anything else.

The Uchiha now gazed to his left, where Sakura sat at the bar, staring at the untouched drink in front of her.

She wore a long sleeved, red blouse and some baggy green pants. Pulling the large sleeves of her blouse a little tighter around her delicate fingers, she leaned against her right arm and continued looking into space.

"You don't seem very happy." Sasuke commented, however, didn't look at her but instead at the people in the restaurant.

She shrugged like she had done it many times that evening, also not giving him a glance.

"You don't have to tell me why…" He added, a suggesting tone in his voice.

"I don't think you would want to know anyway." She whispered and Sasuke had to lean towards her in order to hear her words.

"You don't know before you don't try." He smirked at her now, causing the pink haired beauty to turn her emerald eyes towards him and smile back.

Sasuke stood up, pushing back the glass with the alcoholic content and walking towards the entrance/exit, which meant also past Sakura.

He halted behind her, looking at her hair that carried the colour of softened cherries and smelt just mildly like them. His head now leaned against her shoulder and was right up to her ear. He whispered something soothingly into them, then popped a folded up piece of paper into Sakura's pocket without her taking any notice. Then he left.

* * *

Sakura frowned at the other side of the bar now.

_Come meet me at the entrance to the Christmas market._

Turing around, she found Sasuke had already gone. She looked back towards her friends and noticed how they kept on merrily hooting and chatting with each other. She smiled warmly, then averted her eyes back towards the entrance.

Finally, finding her courage, she stood up, marching towards it. She grabbed her long red coat and put it on, then exited the restaurant inaudibly and unnoticed by the others.

* * *

The Christmas market was a seasonal 'must-be' every year, and was adored by all the inhabitants as well as visitors in Shinjuku. Sakura headed straight for it, already astonished by its beauty and the warmth it radiated even through the coldness of the dark.

Walking towards a half frozen fountain that was near the entrance, she halted as she saw a piece of paper on it, a stone holding it in place.

On it was her name, neatly written by, who else's handwriting? Sasuke's. Smiling again, and pulling the scarf she had also put on a little tighter around her mouth, she picked it up and opened it.

'_Look inside your right pocket'_ it read, and Sakura did as told.

Placing her cold hand inside the warm material, she found another piece of folded paper, to her surprise. Pulling it out and opening it as well, she saw what seemed to be a…_map_…

_How did he…_ again, she read the small sentence written on top: _follow the map through the Christmas market. If you can't figure out my awful drawing, then just go towards the large Christmas tree at the end!!_

The almond eyed woman laughed, looked up and now gazed at the magnificent Christmas tree with the rainbow shining star on top of it.

Folding the piece of paper up again, she followed the path up to the Christmas tree, walking past all kind of stools, couples, children and the occasional cat or dog. The smell of Christmas bakery hung in the air, music was played off here and there, sung by soothing voices. Talking and laughing went on as well, but Sakura didn't stop to look at the stools nor the people, instead, kept her eyes focused on the beautiful tree that caused a tickling feeling in her stomach.

Finally reaching the massive being, she looked around, but didn't find Sasuke around anywhere. Neither was there another piece of paper stuck or placed somewhere within sight.

Sighing, she scanned the market now, but what her eyes were searching for didn't appear.

Suddenly, her view was darkened by what seemed to be two warm hands. A head found rest on her shoulder and a warm breath tickled her ear-drum.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?" She muttered, being slightly shocked at how light her voice sounded.

"Mhm…" Came the silent answer.

He replaced his hands at his side and lifted his head. He was a good head taller than her, still. Sakura now turned around and faced him.

"What is it you wanted from me?"

He stared at her for a while, as if he didn't hear her question, and inspected her face.

Sparkling green eyes stared into charcoal black ones. They stayed like that for another minute, then Sasuke finally spoke up, his voice calm and soothing, which caused the feeling in Sakura's stomach to strengthen, "I wanted to ask you something."

"And…what…?" Her eyes didn't separate from his.

He smirked, then pocketed his left hand, rummaging about in his coat-pocket until he found what he had been searching for, "It…was hard to find the right moment to ask you this. During the last few months I have been thinking about it non-stop, and I asked myself many questions, but finally I found my conclusion. I don't want to talk much, but I want to come to the actual thing, the deed." He paused and took in a deep breath, "I…don't want to loose you again. I should've never let you go back then, it was a horrible mistake, and I hate myself for it." He took her hand into his and held it tightly without hurting her, however, "You are…the best thing that ever happened to me. I was stupid enough to take so long to realise this. I promise you, I won't ever let you go." He truly smiled at her now, the object he held in his other hand now coming into view.

Sakura finally managed to tear her eyes off of his and glanced at it, her eyes widening at the sight and she inhaled sharply, "Y-You…"

He placed a finger in front of his lips, "Let me finish…" He took her hand anew and placed the golden ring onto her ring-finger, " So that I don't loose you again, so that I know we are properly bound together, I ask you: Do you want to marry me?"

At first, Sakura stared at him, dumbfounded, but then, slowly, a smile formed on her lips. However, she didn't answer.

"Sakura, I know what happened to you back then, I knew all along. Maybe I should've told you I know…but I thought…it would bring you pain if I did. And I want to let you know that I won't do what your fa-"

"Shut up." She whispered, still smiling, "You talk too much." She raised herself onto her toes and gave him a sweet, lasting kiss on the lips.

When she finally separated from him, smiling warmly at Sasuke, she nodded, "Yes…I do." And she kissed him again.

Now Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight towards him, "Sakura…" He said, as he increased the gap between them again, "I love you."

"And I love you too" Another kiss on the lips, "And I promise I won't ever be critical of your love again."

The wind increased, the snow began to fall and the streets of Shinjuku have never seemed more lively than they did now, this year, at Christmas…

* * *

_Because a simple Bond wont do_

_No_

_Because you are more than the word special can describe_

_Therefore_

_I give you_

_My special bond, and tie it around us two_

_So that you trust me_

_And_

_Never believe I'm critical of your love anew…_

* * *

_**T**H**E **E**N**D_

**

* * *

**

People, thanks for bearing with this story for so long! You are awesome guys =) Why I picked christmas? 'Cause I get this weird feeling around the season, although I'm on my own most of the time. It's special, and I love christmas! Especially christmas markets with mates! xD

**So yeah, I hope you loved this chapter as much as I loved writing it =) **

**PLEASE, please, PLEASE Review!! Leave me a simple word if you don't know more! Tell me how you liked the ending! How you felt about the whole story...etc. LEAVE ME LOTS PLEASE!**

**BY THE WAY: I have a few new story Ideas! In your reviews, please if you're bothered (and I hope you are!!) please tell me what sounds more interesting for you =)**

**I've got a type of detective story in mind, quite planned. A Crime-thriller BD Or I thought about a high school (normal high school, not like in Tenshi no Gakkou where it's with special powers) fanfiction, about a bet and Sasuke trying to win Sakura over in order to win this bet. If you guys would look at my page and go under story Ideas and tell me what you like? =) I've got more xD**

**Thank you~**

**_~*Nagareboshi star*_**

* * *


End file.
